Fantastic Beasts - The London's cases
by Hellodie
Summary: Theseus, Newt, Tina and Jacob survived the attack in Paris. Everyone is hurted in so many ways but life goes on, so does the fight against the Darks Arts. Starring a brotherly Theseus, an enamored Newt, a badass Tina and a very muggle Jacob. Warning: Some spoilers. M for futur chapter.
1. Chapter One

**My first story about the world I love so much: the Wizarding World. The characters are not mine, of course, they belongs to Miss Rowling. They will have some OC and also some mistakes since i'm not English nor American. It's hard to write, I always wonder "What Newt would think of that ? How Tina would react ?". I am opened to any opinion, if constructive, or even suggestion.**

 **I think that's all. Wait, one last thing, if I may: the MoM is the Ministry of Magic, obviously. I whish you a good reading.**

 **HW.**

Chapter one – Questions.

 _1927 in the ministery of magic - England._

Theseus Scamander was sitting in an office, facing several men. They watched him coldly as he reported the events that took place sooner this day. Once he was finished, one of them asked, of course, that question.

\- Where are they ?

\- Still in Hogwarts. I guess. He said without being really sure himself.

\- What are they doing ?

It was rather clear they found them fishy.

\- I don't know.

\- What about the other ? Another Man spoke. You talked about a muggle, where is he ?

\- My house. Apparently, he, er... Knows my brother. And the two americans witches too.

A pause. Then, the third Man, the smugger one Theseus thought, talked:

\- Well, although I don't like American's methods, I think it would be wise to Obliviate him.

The auror in Theseus woke up at this statement. So did the protective brother.

\- You can't. He is a valuable Witness.

\- Then, What do you suggest we do instead, Mr Scamander ?

\- Let me... Talk to him. See if he is a threat. If not, i'll keep him under my authority.

\- Right... And for the other...?

Theseus seemed to relax a bit, knowing he had won. Sort of. He would never admit it, but he didn't want his brother's dear friend to be obliviated. Plus, he was indeed a witness.

\- Well, Mr Kama is nowhere to be seen, as for the young asian girl. They vanished soon after our arrival in Hogwarts. The american auror is waiting as we speak in my office. I think she is not willing to travel back in America.

The investigators seemed very suspicious about her. The fact she worked for MACUSA was not helping. The MoM and the MACUSA shared a... Complicated association, just like their respective country. They underestimated each other but worked together nevertheless. Quite successfuly to be honest. Usually at least.

\- We could actually need her. He carried on. After all, she did survive twice to Grindelwald's attacks.

\- Fair enough. Do as you please, but keep an eye on them. Including your brother. If you can't… the man smiled widely, showing his perfect white teeth. Let's say we will handle it our way. Good day Mr Scamander.

Understanding that he was free to leave, Theseus stood up. He was about to open the door when one of the investigator stopped him.

\- By the way, we truly are sorry for your loss. She will be missed.

Theseus just briefly nodded, tensed, then finally left the room.

 _Meanwhile - in the hall._

Newt was waiting for his brother, knowing he would come to his desk, eventually. He walked around like a trapped beast, thinking about what happened when he arrived. He snaped out of his thoughts.

\- Theseus…

\- Go to my house, Newt. he cut him. Find your muggle Friend and bring him here. We need to talk.

\- His name's Jacob.

\- Yeah, whatever.

Newt was about to reply when Theseus stopped walking suddenly, looking him directly.

\- Please.

Newt sighed, then turned around, walking away. Theseus watched him as he left, smiling a little. Once out of sigh, he entered his office.

Porpentina Goldstein was sitting on a chair, looking lost. She straightened when Theseus sat in front of her.

\- No need to be so tensed. I'll ask you a few question. You shall answer it frankly.

\- Why ? She frowned. Is that an interrogation ?

\- No. He said, shaking his head. It's more an interview really. Just to get acquainted. Then remembering their first encounter, he added with a crooked grin. Properly, at least. Full name ?

\- Porpentina Esther Goldstein. She answered firmly. People calls me Tina.

\- Age ?

\- I just turned 26.

\- Quite young to be an auror. He seemed genuinely surprised but Tina shrugged. Any siblings ?

She lowered her gaze, obviously shaken.

\- Yes. I have a sister. She left... with Grindelwald. Her name's Queenie. She's a legilimens.

\- I see. What about your parents ?

She became more upset, if possible.

\- Dead. Both.

There was an awkward silence.

\- Sorry to hear that, er… Well, how did you met my brother ?

\- It's a long story… She sighed, feeling exhausted.

 _At the same time - Theseus Scamander's house._

Newt entered the house. It was charming and wealthy decorated. Very like Theseus thought Newt, a little envious. He called his friend's name. No answer. After a second call, he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. Jacob was baking cookies, not really paying attention.

\- Here you are. He smiled, happy to finally see his friend but soon turned worried. Jacob had reddened and swollen eyes. Jacob ? Jacob, are you alright ?

\- I - I… He stuttered, trying to fight back tears. She left… I'm so stupid ! She's wonderful, kind and I...

Newt got closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He talked with a very gentle voice.

\- It's not your fault, Jacob. It's not. She made her own choice.

\- I called her crazy !

\- She'll come back eventually. He was now patting his back in a kind gesture, she loves you.

Jacob sniffed, took a long and deep breathe then wiped his tears.

\- Better ?

He nodded with a frailed smile. Newt took one of his hands without fanfare.

\- Now, come on. Theseus wants to talk with us.

They apparated in an empty street near the MoM. They took the main entrance, not the most charming that was to say. Jacob frowned in disbelief, and disgust, but followed Newt in the toilet anyway.

\- Is it some kind of joke ? Wizardry joke ? He asked when he entered the toilet bowl. They were suddenly sucked into it with the toilet flush.

Newt laughed as they emerged in a big hall, slightly amused.

\- No. It just happens to be the easiest way to enter without being noticed by muggles. We're taking the elevator.

There was a lot of people, most of them were wizards and witches but some were goblins. Fortunely, no one payed attention to them, too busy to do so. Jacob was surprised by the elevator moving and gasped as he tried to stay still. Newt grinned, finding the motion funny. He ducked his head to hide it.

\- So sorry about that. Should have warned you probably.

\- You think so ? He said in a joking tone.

They were heading for Theseus's office when they found him and Tina walking in the opposite direction. Everyone halted. Newt looked Tina, beaming. She smiled back.

\- Tina, What - what are you doing here ? He shyly avoided her gaze, feeling self conscious. Noticing Theseus, his tone hardened. Did you question her ?

\- Newt, it's alright, really. He just asked me some question, that's all. She spoke.

\- You can't blame me for wanting to know the reason why you tried to leave England fifth time, Newton.

Ignoring a blushing Newt and an awkward Tina, he offered his right hand to Jacob.

\- Theseus Scamander, Newt's brother. Pleased to meet you mister… ?

Delighted, Jacob took his hand, trying hard to not burst into laughter.

\- Jacob Kowalski. My pleasure.

\- So, what do you think about the wizarding world, Mr Kowalski ?

\- Come on, call me Jacob ! Well, it's amazing what you guys do. Really. And terrifying.

\- Are you scared of wizard ?

\- What ? No, no, of course not ! Well, that Grindelwald dude freaks me out since what happened to… and to… Jacob sighed heavily, not wanting to talk about Queenie or Leta.

\- Theseus, what are you trying to do ? Newt moved in front of Jacob in a protective way.

\- Calm down. He won't be obliviated, I managed to avoid him that. He is under my surveillance for now.

\- You can't force him to stay Theseus, you know that. He…

\- I want to stay. He affirmed with a shaky voice. Look Newt, I know that it's dangerous, that I'm a No-maj and all. But I won't leave, not without her.

Tina, who was very silent until now, gave him a determined look.

\- And I'll stay as well. She is my only family and I… I won't let her go.

Newt did not know how to react. He felt happy she was willing to stay here, but sad because of the reason why. A little voice in the back of his head told him that he would like better if she was staying for him. He tried to dismiss it but couldn't.

\- Since you're talking about it, Miss Goldstein, there is something I wanted to ask you. Would you be interested joining my auror team ?

She opened her eyes wide, obviously surprised.

\- What ?

\- If you want to live here, you'll need a job, right ? I want you to join the investigator team. You're powerful, brave, surely smart. We need people like you.

\- I'm - I'm not against the idea but - shouldn't I pass a test or something ? What about MACUSA ? She was really confused now.

\- I believe facing Grindelwald twice makes all the test… null and void. The MACUSA shall agree.

Tina did not answer, still recovering from that statement. Newt watched her with delight while Jacob smirked.

\- It is settled then. Welcome in the Ministry family Miss Goldstein. What about you Newt ? Still not willing to help the auror ?

\- Me ? He glanced quickly at Tina. I might think about it.

 _Of course you might, now that she'll be here_ , thought Theseus.

\- Tell me by Monday. Miss Goldstein, you'll begin working next week, to give you time to move in. Now if you'll excuse me, i have works to do.

He was about to leave when Newt held him back.

\- You really should take vacation. I'm serious Theseus.

\- I'm totally fine. He mumbled, besides, I need to keep myself busy, taking some holidays will just give me time to think. Which I want to avoid.

He left without another word. Newt grimaced. Mulish little bugger. He was always complaining about Newt never listening good advice but was no better. Choosing to let it go, he turned to his friends.

\- I'll invite you to come to my house, if I may. Every one will be delighted to see you again.

He looked hesitantly at them, especially Tina. He sure was willing to resume the conversation they began, before Leta's interruption, in the French Ministry. Truth to be told, he even hoped to tell her how he felt about her. She did have a clue of course, but he wanted to declare his feelings properly.

\- Why, of course ! They missed me so much !

\- I'm sure they missed you too, Jacob ! Tina ? He glanced at her, hopeful.

\- I'd like that. She said fondly and for one moment Newt was unable to look away from her.


	2. Chapter Two

**First fluff, hope it is well written. Have a good read. By the way, my favorite character is Tina, she's strong, brave and yet so kind. And I guess she didn't had an easy life. The second one is Newt. But every character of J.K. Rowling is rich and complexe.**

 **One more thing, at one certain moment in the chapter, I imagined the soundtrack of NewTina (Newt say goodbye to Tina and Slamander's eyes) playing. Do you think it's relevant ?**

 **HW.**

Chapter Two - The basement.

 _Evening - Newt's home._

It was already dark outside when they arrived at Newt's place.

\- Sorry for the mess. Wasn't expecting someone and we left quite hurriedly. He muttered, cleaning the house up a bit with a flick of his wand.

\- It's so unfair, complained Jacob, you wizards can really do what you want with a wand.

\- Which leaves us quite clueless without it, added Newt, dropping it on his desk.

Tina chuckled, imagining a clumsy Newt without his wand, breaking stuff and swearing in a very British way.

\- So, she began, do you have any new creature to show us ?

\- Actually, yes. To my basement. Watch your step.

They went down the stairs. Jacob recognized the strange bird he saw last time he came.

\- Hey Newt, he said staring at it, what is it ?

\- This is an Augurey. They're known to cry when it's about to rain.

\- Is he okay ? He seems a little… skinny.

\- Oh, don't worry about him. It's how they actually are. This way.

Jacob and Tina looked everywhere, amazed. They stopped in front of something like a big pool or like a lake. Newt turned timidly to Tina.

\- Since you told me you read my book, maybe… Maybe you can guess what's in there ?

Surprised but pleased, she frowned while reflecting. She soon began to think aloud.

\- Well, it's aquatic obviously. Given the dimensions of the enclosure, it's either a big beast or a colony of little to medium beast. She made a pause then resumed, I don't think it's a merpeople colony, they'll never agree to live in an enclosure like another creature would. Too proud. So I'll say a group of grindylow or a kelpie…?

Newt made a brief laugh. _Amazing_ , he thought.

\- I have to admit, Miss Goldstein, you sure are a good investigator, he told her with rosy cheeks, very flattered she actually managed to learn from his book, there is indeed a kelpie in that pool, although i do have a group of grindylow too. Not in the same enclosure, they are quite aggressive.

Tina was radiant. Jacob awkwardly smiled, not understanding.

\- Can someone tell me what's a kelp ?

\- Kelpie, corrected Newt, it's usually a horse like creature, very similar to your seahorse except it's bigger and far more dangerous, he examined the water's surface, guess he is not wanting to show himself right now. This one is a shy. Follow me.

They went to the opposite side of the basement. The setting was more like a plain wood, beautiful and yet mysterious. A red-haired woman was cleaning the area as they came.

\- Bunty ? Why are you still here ? You should be at home at this hour, Newt stated.

\- I wanted to clean the enclosure before leaving, she noticed Tina and Jacob, especially Tina, who are they ?

\- This is my friend, Kowalski Jacob and my… he hesitated, other friend, Goldstein Porpentina. Jacob, Tina, she is my assistant, Bunty.

Bunty became a little upset. Porpentina Goldstein, the woman Newt had been writing to, thinking about and pining for was just in front her. How did she know ? She noticed how impatient he was to read her letters, how passionate he seemed when he replied and, before going to Paris, how he was desperate to meet her again. She bit her lower lips, jealousy filling her. Newt didn't notice, unaware.

\- I'm going to show them the hyppogriffs, then i'll make my round, feed everyone before going to sleep so you can go now.

\- I'll stay a little longer, just to say good night, she answered nervously.

They approached the hippogriff area which was in a magical made wood. There were six of them. Jacob stared at them in complete disbelief, dumbstruck while Tina was standing arms crossed, cheerful. They came as Newt called them.

\- There are four females and two males. Females are usually more protective, particularly with their progeny. They are very proud and quickly offended.

One male was looking hard at Tina. To the astonishment of everyone, he graciously bowed before her. Tina glanced at Newt, unsure of what to do.

\- This must be the first time i see a hippogriff behave like this. It's your turn to bow, so he know you're friendly.

She did as told and the hippogriff moved docilely to come closer. Tina extended her hand slowly and the hippogriff rubbed his head against it. She began to pet him affectionately. She uttered a brief breath, unaware she had stopped doing so. Jacob, Bunty and Newt gazed at them. The hippogriff made a pleasing sound, obviously content.

\- I think you've got an admirer, Tina. Newt said with wonder.

\- Can i try too ? Asked eagerly Jacob. I like horse and bird you know, so this is like the most awesome thing I ever seen. That and Queenie.

\- Yes, just bend down and look at it in the eye without a blink. If it bows too, you can pet it. If not, get back very slowly.

Jacob lent over, waiting. One female stared at him with fair interest and made a short nod.

\- It's okay Jacob, you can touch her. That one is far more tolerant and curious than the other.

A few moments later, Newt left to feed his creature. Jacob asked if he could help which he agreed joyfully. Tina was just strolling around when she discovered a strange but beautiful flower. It resembled a heart. She strongly wanted to touch it, smell it.

\- You can come closer if you want. Tina started with surprise when Bunty spoke. The flower, i mean.

They looked at each other.

\- Could you please tell Newt i returned home ? It's late, i got to go.

\- Yes, sure.

\- Thank you. Well, good evening.

She left before giving Tina a chance to reply. Tina shrugged and walked to the pretty flower. It was even more splendid, seen up close. She inhaled deeply. How wonderful, she thought. Sweet, exotic and light. She could stay here forever. But soon after, her eyes began to get wet with tears, her nose tickled her and her skin burned. She sneezed violently. She wandered, hoping to find Newt or Jacob. Her sight became blurred with tears. She rubbed her eyes but it just exacerbated the reaction. She called them but no one came. When they finally reached her, she was standing in the middle of an enclosure in a dazed state, eyes tightly closed. Newt and Jacob frowned.

\- Jacob, would you mind feeding the mooncalves please ? He asked worriedly, giving him a bucket full of food. Just don't go near the Nundu area.

\- Yeah, no problem. I'll be right back. He took it and left.

\- Tina, are you alright ?

He feared something overwhelmed her. He approached slowly.

\- Newt ? I - i'm so sorry. I wanted to know how they smelt, they were so beautiful i couldn't help it !

\- What are you talking about ?

\- The flowers.

He hove a sigh of relief. Just flowers. He softly grabbed her arm and led her to his workbench. She sat while he was gathering and mixing some ingredient.

\- What kind of flowers ?

Realizing he was talking to her, she answered it was like a heart.

\- Lamprocapnos. Also known as bleeding heart. How did it happened ? He gave her a strange potion to drink. She took it without hesitation.

\- Your assistant assured me i could go and smell it. So i did it. She grimaced as she drank it.

\- That's strange. Bunty knows that it's rather irritating. Did you rubbed your eyes ? He asked, noticing how swollen they were.

\- No ! She vigorously denied, maybe ?

He smiled fondly at her.

\- I really can't blame you. See, these beautiful plants are known to attract beautiful creature so, he froze suddenly, understanding what he just told her. Li - like unicorn or - He carried on with a shaky voice. He swallowed, ducking his head.

Tina gazed at him, biting her lower lips with a small smile.

\- Then I suppose you have experienced that yourself, Mr Scamander ?

He raised his head, meeting her eyes. She beamed.

\- You know I - well, if you still want it though - I could, He struggled to talk, troubled.

\- I do.

Her eyes were shining with emotion. He was still staring at her in pure adoration. He curtly turned around to search something in a drawer. A book.

\- This is the very first… For you. I - i wrote a note too.

She tenderly grabbed it and opened it. Newt waited for her reaction, anxious.

" _To the most brave, kind and beautiful women i ever met,_

 _Truly yours, Newton Scamander"_

She was crying now. Tina wasn't the kind of woman to easily let go. She didn't when she saw that stupid article, she didn't when Queenie betrayed her. But this time, just this time, she allowed herself to. Because she had hoped so much her feelings would be mutual. And this was a good beginning. Maybe she didn't hope in vain.

\- Tina, may I- May I hug you ? Newt asked, his voice full of hope.

\- Yes. She simply answered.

When he did nothing to initialize the aforesaid hug, she stood up carefully and embraced clumsily his shoulders, hoping this was appropriated. She rested her head on his left shoulder and made a tiny content sigh. He finally relaxed and moved to reciprocate. He placed his arms around her thin waist and nested his head on her shoulder as well. He felt like he could stay like this for the rest of his life, as if every struggle he had was meant to lead him with that marvelous woman.

\- Thank you, she whispered to his hear and it sounded like music to him.

\- I will always catch you, Tina.

They stayed pressed together, enjoying each other closeness. Suddenly, Jacob was here, clearing his throat to manifest himself. They pulled apart hastily, as if busted doing something wrong. Both were bright red. Newt decided to ignored the crooked smile of Jacob and asked him instead if everyone was fed, pretending nothing had happened. Jacob nodded, ranging from teasing them or leaving them alone, for now at least. Tina figured this out and sent him a warning expression.

\- Newt, what would you say if we also fed ?

\- I'd say it's a very welcomed idea, Jacob.

Jacob offered to cook and they both agreed, knowing that it was surely going to be a tasty meal.


	3. Chapter Three

**First OC ! I'm warning, no romance between my OC and the legit one. Also, first case for Tina in the MoM and Newt joined them after all. I hope you'll like this chapter. I wrote it listening to the Ministry of magic soundtrack. Wizarding soundtracks inspire me, thruth to be told. Have a good lecture.**

 **HW.**

Chapter Three - First day, first issue.

 _Monday morning - Ministry of Magic._

Tina waited for Theseus who was supposed to pick her up. It was true that she was early but there wasn't much to do in her new "home". She found a room in the Leaky Cauldron and felt too nervous to sleep properly. She's always been an early bird anyway. So here she was. Some men stared curiously at her, probably wondering what was she doing here but mostly just ignored her. Theseus found her quite by accident.

\- Already here, good then, come with me. I'll introduce you to the team.

They were heading to the Auror Office when Theseus stopped and turned to her.

\- Before we go in, I have to warn you. English aurors are not used to see female auror. The few women i tried to hire left because of their teammates. I know, it's a shame but i can't do anything because it's how it is.

\- I'll deal with it.

She dealt with Grindelwald himself, so it wasn't a bunch of sexist men who'll frighten her. If they wanted a fight, they'll have it.

Everyone was staring at them as they went in front of them. They were all wondering what this reunion was about.

\- Hey boss, a very arrogant looking auror began, is it your new secretary or a trainee again ?

They sneered.

\- Yeah, really funny Collins, he rolled his eyes, Gentlemen, let me introduce you Miss Porpentina Goldstein, she is a MACUSA's auror and she will work here with us.

Collins interrupted him.

\- She is an auror ? American really have low standard !

Tina didn't blink an eye. Theseus ignored him.

\- I expect from you professionalism and goodwill. We don't want MACUSA to think we're not trustworthy. Miss Goldstein, come with me please. I'll show you your office. Everyone, let's get to work.

They left without another word.

 _\- In Tina's desk._

\- I'm sorry about that Miss Goldstein. He is not a bad guy but... Feel free to reply if you have to. Just don't tied him up to a chair. He made a crooked smile, There are some cases on your desk we are currently working on. Have a look on them please.

\- Of course, Mr Scamander.

He was about to clear the room when Tina stopped him.

\- Mr Scamander, I… Look, I wanted to apologize for… you know, the chair. She stuttered, confused.

He laughed quietly and slipped away.

 _Four hours later._

Tina was reading papers and studying unsolved files when she heard a knock on the door.

\- Come in.

The doors opened and Newt's head appeared in the chink.

\- Hello.

\- Newt ! What are you doing here ? She smiled.

\- I happen to work here, Miss Goldstein. He smiled back as he entered.

\- Then, shouldn't you be precisely at work Mr Scamander ?

\- Actually, Theseus called me. He wants me to join him for a case.

\- You mean, involving creature ?

\- Might be. Would you mind us working together ? He looked at her briefly then avoid her gaze.

\- Of course not ! After all, you're the expert in beast.

He blushed at the compliment. Fortunately, Tina pretended she didn't notice.

\- Let's go then.

 _\- In the Auror's headquarter._

Theseus was waiting Tina and Newt with some other aurors. Travers was talking to him. He wanted to have an eye on the two of them, especially the MACUSA auror. Theseus didn't like him if he was honest but never show it, of course, since he was his superior. Travers was indeed quite despicable: arrogant, harsh and rude which really was a pity, in Theseus's opinion, because he was a skilled and a smart man too. He eyed Tina as she came within sight and simply ignored Newt.

\- Who is that ? Whispered Tina to Newt, as discreet as possible.

\- Travers Torquil. He's the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Quite unpleasant. Hello Mr Travers. He added when they finally joined them.

\- Mr Scamander. The man simply said then turned to Theseus again without greeting Tina. I want report every week on them and the Muggle too. Understood ?

\- Clearly. Theseus insured in a firm tone.

Travers left them hastily, saying to an another auror team to follow him.

\- Charming, taunted Tina.

\- Theseus, now we're here maybe you can tell us what's going on ?

\- The muggle police have found corpses exsanguinated in a lost house in the countryside. A muggle family. No evidence, but I think it's a beast. We already obliviated them, now it's our turn to intervene. That's why we need your help Newt.

\- What about that "auror" woman ? We don't really need her, right ?

Collins was here. Again. Tina glared at him but said nothing. Newt rolled his eyes, annoyed.

\- Well, Collins, i'm reminding you she's our liaison officer with MACUSA so, it's only natural she works with my team. Now, if you're finished complaining, let's go to the morgue.

Collins looked very displeased but obeyed nevertheless.

 _-_ _In the_ _morgue._

A dead family was lying on metallic tables. The parents and two kids. Newt and Theseus approached one of them. The sight was quite traumatic: white corpses with a "Y" scar on the chest, in a state of rigor mortis. It gave Newt a chill. Their throat were all badly opened. Muggle Post mortem were very similar to the wizard's since death always left a mark, even with magic.

\- Do you recognize that wound ? Theseus mumbled.

\- According to the bite marks, I don't think it's a Nundu, thanks Paracelsus, he reflected, and since the blood was sucked i'd say... Maybe a very big and nasty Chupacabra. See, other creature actually eat their prey. Chupacabra usually hunt goat but i've seen one turning bad and chasing human.

\- It does make sense but I thought there were none in Europe ?

\- Traffic ? Newt shrugged.

\- Yeah, we need to see the crime scene anyway. Maybe more clue here.

 _\- Meanwhile._

Tina was staring at the parents. _Dead parents, nothing new for me,_ she thought bitterly. This sad view reminded her that horrible day. She was with them when they passed away, promising her father she will protect her little sister at all cost. She didnt' even cried when she told Queenie they were gone, too busy conforting a sobbing sister, telling her it would be alright. And she tried her best, every single day. And yet, she felt like she had failed. Again. She had to look pained because she heard Collins behind her, mocking her.

\- Aww, the baby doll is about to cry ! Then he added with a harsh tone, I can't believe you call yourself an Auror.

She froze and became paler. She turned around to face him, confrontational.

\- What exactly is your problem with me ? She asked coldly.

\- My problem ? He repeated, No problem except you're an american little lady who somehow managed to become an Auror and I don't think it's because you're skilled, smart or brave. He made a pause. You can fool Theseus but not us. I bet Grindelwald didn't even bother himself to try to kill you, that's why you survived twice.

Tina took one threatening step forward, talking to him in a very low voice.

\- You know nothing about me or what happened. You're just a peacock who makes the wheel to impress your dumb friend. You're pathetic.

\- Don't push your luck, Goldstein. He warned with tight jaw, accident happens.

She was about to retort she perfectly could defend herself when Theseus and Newt came near them.

\- Everything's alright ? Theseus frowned, suspicious.

\- Yeah. Collins muttered. So, what's the plan, boss ?

\- Quit calling me that. You, Mcdowell and O'connel you'll do a canvass of the neighborhood. See if anything weird or unusual happened, if someone saw or heard something. Miss Goldstein, my brother and I are going to inspect the crime scene.

\- Humph… understood. He was clearly disappointed but didn't argue.

They separated without saying a word.

 _Some moment later - The crime scene._

The house was a real mess. There were a lot of evidences of struggle. Broken things, blood. Newt, Tina and Theseus began to look for evidence. At some point, Theseus found some strange dark brown hair on the floor. He took it with plastic gloves and called Newt.

\- What's this ? It looks like dog's fur.

Newt took them from him without any warning, or gloves.

\- Hey ! You're contaminating them ! He exclaimed, exaspereted, but Newt wasn't listening. He sniffed the hairs several time. He smelled something wild, strong and musk but definitively not beastly however.

\- It's not a beast we're looking for, he blinked in disbelief, it's a wizard.


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello.**

 **I didn't mention it before, but italics are for though or spell. No real soundtrack for this one, or at least just some extract (like Sirius Death). Since Tina is a very wise person, I imagined she had some Dittany but not that much (it's kind of hard to have). Theseus took his brother with him to be sure he's safe even if he'll never admit it. Plus, Newt dislike when his brother treat him like a child (but he often does anyway). It will be a slow burn between Newt and Tina for they are both awkward with people.**

 **One part remember me that conversation between Newt and Tina about Jacob and the Murtlap's bite. I wish you a good read, hopefully.**

 **HW.**

Chapter Four - The Hybrid case.

Theseus looked his brother as if he just had said something really stupid.

\- Wait, are you telling me we're looking for a murderer ? But the bite, the blood !

\- Yes - yes, i know. Maybe Tina could, he looked around for her but she wasn't with them anymore, Tina ?

 _At the same time - in the kitchen._

Tina examined every detail she could. The room was as messy as the rest of the house but she noticed a peculiar element: there were some bloody garlic on the floor, as if someone had violently thrown them. She was getting near it to have a better look when something on the fridge get her attention. A picture. The family's picture. They seemed happy and healthy. _What happened to them ?_ She wondered. She was still looking when Newt found her.

\- Here you are. Did you find something ?

\- Not really. They looked like an ordinary family. She sighed, such a violent end… I don't understand.

\- Tina, it wasn't a beast.

\- You mean -

\- Yes, a human.

\- What about the bite and the blood sucked ?

\- Well, i have an assumption, he stiffened, a werewolf. A particularly brutal one, to say the least.

Tina was speechless. A werewolf. _It could be anyone !_ And they couldn't reason a werewolf ! They were on the clock.

\- Did you ever…?

\- Encountered one ? Not yet. Not too eager to do so if i'm honest.

Theseus joined them.

\- We have to act and quickly. Let's find out what the other group learned. We must get him.

\- Theseus - Newt began but was cut by his brother.

\- Newt, i know werewolves can't control theimselves but they are a real danger, a family died.

He didn't reply. Theseus was right.

 _Some time later - In the wood._

The group used the niffler and a tracking spell to find the werewolf. It was very hard however since the trail was cold now. Plus, the weather in England was quite temperamental making the track even more compliquated. They eventually came near an isolated cave. It was dark and seemed deep. At some point, there was a junction.

\- Great ! Collins rolled his eyes, what do we do now ?

\- Newt, McDowell with me, we're taking the right way. Collins, Goldstein and O'Connel, you take the left one. We'll meet back here. If you find him, be extremelly careful.

Newt glanced worriedly at Tina. She briefly smiled at him to reassure him. Not that he wasn't confident in her Auror skills, she was after all the strongest woman he ever met. He just couldn't stand the idea of her being hurt. They split up as said by Theseus.

 _Tina's group._

 _-_ So _,_ O'connel began while walking next to Collins, is there something between the two of you ?

\- What ? Tina pretended to not understand.

\- C'mon, don't play dumb Goldstein, Collins carried on, there is definitly something, on his side at least.

\- Why do you care ? She argued changing the subject, I thought you didn't like me.

\- Of course i don't. But it doesn't mean i can't have a casual talk with you.

\- Well, she declared wryly, you Brits sure are more reasonable than Americans.

\- Really ? Asked O'connel, genuinely curious.

\- Yes, when they don't like you, they talk behind your back, spread false rumor and do dirty trick. Both men and women.

\- Sounds nice, Collins giggled. Speaking from experience ?

Tina hesitated then made a sound of approval. Of course she was. Collins was about to ask her what experience when they heard a low growl.

 _Newt's group._

 _-_ Don't be so concerned, Newt, she'll be fine. Newt opened his mouth to reply. No, don't even try to deny, you're a very bad liar. Always been. Newt closed it and lowered his head in defeat. Now, focus. We have a werewolf to capture.

The cave was becoming darker as they went deeper. Soon, they had to use a Lumos spell to see where they were going. Newt couldn't believe someone actually lived here. A werewolf was still half human so he couldn't help but thought how lonely and lost he or she must have felt in that cave. It was bad enought werewolf were seen as bloodthirsty monster. Suddenly a very bad smell could be felt, like rotten flesh with excrement. It was coming from the end of the way. When they reached it, all three widen their eyes, looking horrified. A significant number of bodies were lying here and there, invaded with flies. Most of them were in an advanced state of decomposition but some seemed relatively fresh. They were sometimes drained of their blood, sometimes severely devoured. Newt placed a hand to his mouth and turned his head, feeling nauseous. Theseus swallowed very hard, pale as a ghost while McDowell step back in horror.

\- I suppose it's the meat safe, grimaced Theseus, i guess we could ambush it here, it'll come eventu-

Theseus didn't finish as they heard shouts and bangs on the other side of the cave.

 _Tina's group._

O'Connel and Tina threw the stupefy curse at the same time as they saw they creature knocking Collins out with a very powerful punch on the head. Taken by surprise, the latter couldn't do anything. The beast was really fast, too much in fact to be only a werewolf, since he scratched violently O'connel on the arm while avoiding the two curse. O'connel lost his wand, which left him very vulnerable. The creature was close enough for him to see it clearly. It was definitely a human being. Tall, dark and pale as a ghost. His teeth were long and pointed. The face distorted by fury, he raised his hand to attack the wandless man but was hit by a stupefy spell coming from behind. Even if it didn't really hurted him, the man changed his target, clearly offended. In Tina's mind every pieces came together when she saw the man's face. The sucked blood, the garlic. He was half werewolf half vampire ! That was why he was so fast and yet so resistant ! She thought in a split second as he rushed her. She pointed her wand and all of a sudden the vampire froze, only a few inches from her. She ran toward a still unconscious Collins and called out O'Connel. She grabbed them both and disapparated with a crack.

She apparated at the jonction. She knew she didn't have much time, the spell couldn't held him forever. So she stood protectively in front of her teammates and raised firmly her wand.

\- Wh - what are you doing ? Asked weakly O'Connel, holding his injured arm. He felt dizzy, that wound wasn't a regular one.

She hushed him, waiting, adrenaline rushing in her body. She was very prepared when he came, apparating some foot away from them. He snarled, showing his teeth.

\- Get back ! She tried to discourage him. But he settled, ready to pounce. Tina did a wand gesture and a bright ray, similar to sunbeam, flooded out her wand powerfully. The vampire screamed in pain, his skin burned by the spell. Lastly, he was stunned by three reddish curse coming from behind at the same time. Newt, Theseus and McDowell were both rising their wand at the vampire. The latter was catapulted against the cave's wall and fell hardly on the floor, unconscious. Theseus tied him up with a magic rope. Newt hurried to Tina.

\- Mercy Lewis, you're here ! She sighed, relieved.

\- What happened ?

\- He is half werewolf, half vampire. He attacked us, Collins fainted, O'Connel is injured. She said in a rush, I -, she searched for something in her blue leather coat. She gave Newt something. Here, use it.

Dittany. He did as told and soon, O'Connel's cut was healed, leaving a fresh scar. He thanked him, even if he knew that starting from now, he will have some lupine tendencies. Newt came back to Tina to give her the empty potion back when he noticed red stains on her blouse he didn't saw when her coat was buttoned.

\- You're injured ! He exclaimed with concern, taking a closer look.

\- Ah, yes, she explained in a collected tone, i splinched but it's nothing, really.

\- you're bleeding, it looks bad !

\- I'll be fine, it's not serious !

He frowned skeptically at her.

\- At least, let me take a look ?

\- Fine, fine ! Do it.

He moved away her coat cautiously. The wound seemed to be near her shoulder. Deeper than she expected. Newt very softly touched her shoulder. Her blouse, although red from the bleeding, was undamaged. Newt moved back and aimed his wand at her.

- _Episkey_ !

Tina gasped as the wound brutally stitched. It was very quick yet and she felt impressed. Newt touched her shoulder to insure it was well healed. _It would have been better if it was bare but it will do the trick_ , he thought. He was still resting his hand on her shoulder and ended up wondering how it would feel to stroke her naked skin. Her beautiful silky skin.

\- You're rather skilled, she smiled tentatively.

\- Well, not really, he glanced at her, pleased, i'm just used to bodging myself. Lots of scars actually.

\- Really ? I don't see any.

Most of his scars were on his chest, in such a way that if she was seeing them, that would mean he was half naked. At least.

\- Maybe you will someday, he smiled mischieviously at the implication, cheeks blushed. _Thank Paracelsus she can't read mind._

\- You can let go now ? She remarked since he was still holding her shoulder. His bubble bursted, bringing him back to reality.

\- Y - yes. You're alright now. He patted her hesitantly and she hissed in pain. He retrieved his hand hastily, Oh ! So sorry.

Theseus, on his side, managed to revive Collins.

\- Easy Collins.

\- What happened ?

\- The werewolf knocked you out. Answered McDowell who was crouching next to him.

\- A hell of a straight right ! He remarked massaging the back of his head. Where is he ?

O'Connel showed him the fainted tied up hybrid and explained him what happened.

\- What's going to happen to him ? Collins asked as he laboriously stood up.

McDowell gave him a knowing look. Collins briefly laughted, understanding what it meaned.

\- Yeah, obviously.


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello. That chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I really wanted to write something on Dementors. The next one shall be hopefully longer. Since Dementors were "attracted" by Harry, I thought they would be by Tina the same way. In my mind it does make sense anyway. Then, it would be Theseus since he was trully devastated by Leta's loss, he's just hiding it, acting brave and trying to avoid thinking about it. He is even more determined to capture Grindelwald in my opinion. Everyone has a way to deal with the death. I imagine it's how Theseus would do. Also, some explanation for the Hybrid: he was born half wizard half vampire (since vampire can have children with wizard) but was bit by a werewolf while hunting one night. So he became half werewolf half vampire, it kind of drove him very wild.**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter, have a good read.  
**

 **One more thing if I might, I know I post it quite early, it won't become an habit.**

 **HW.**

Chapter Five – Worst than Death.

 _Afternoon – MoM's Atrium._

The group came back to the Ministery with the binded hybrid. Theseus already had informed Travers they caught the murder's author. He received them with a bunch of his fellow associate.

\- Good job. We'll do the rest from now.

They put a _Levicorpus_ spell on the unconscious prisoner and left with him aiming at the Wizengamot Administration Services.

\- Where are they going ? Tina wanted to discover.

Everyone seemed to know except her which she found to be frustrating.

\- There shall be a trial and then… O'connel began but didn't finish.

\- Then what ? She pressed impatiently.

\- He shall probably receive what we call a Dementor's kiss, explained Newt, that's the death sentence in Britain. More or less.

\- What is that ?

Her lack of understanding could be explained by the fact that in America, they studied Azkaban but not Dementors. Plus, the subject was utterly avoided by the English, like a taboo. Many wizards, like Newt, Theseus or the very famous Dumbledore, agreed it was a very bad idea to ally with such dark and vicious creature. A dementor was a stranger to values such as loyalty or empathy and was, consequently, unable to feel them. Worse than death, the Dementor's kiss was nevertheless little known in the rest of the world. America wasn't exception.

\- Maybe it's better if you see one by yourself, affirmed Theseus with a grave tone.

\- I don't think it's a good idea, Newt felt uneasy at the thought of Tina meeting a dementor, you know what effect they have on people.

\- If she works here, she will encounter them eventually anyway, McDowell told, it's maybe better if it happens now.

O'connel informed them he was leaving to write his detailed report of what happened in that cave. Theseus, Collins and McDowell led Tinal to the court which was in the Wizengamot Administration Services. Newt dashed to catch his brother up.

\- Stop it, Theseus, he murmured angrily, Dementors could remind her Merlin knows what.

\- She's an Auror, she can bear it.

\- Yeah well, it doesn't mean she has to !

\- Newt, look, I know how you feel. But it's better if she does.

He didn't reply and just followed them, internally cursing his brother.

 _\- Wizengamot Administration Services, in the court._

Travers was talking to a Dementor when they arrived. Usually sure of himself, he looked ill at ease in front of the wraith like creature. There were some more waiting in the back of the courthouse. They were about 3 meters tall, dark, wearing black cloak with a hole for their mouth. Apart from them Travers and judges, there were nobody to be seen. Nobody wanted to be near them, obviously. When the group came in, the dementor turned its attention to Tina . All of them did actually and the sight was terrifying. An orphan who had seen her parents dying, had a very lonely and hard childhood. Add to this the fact her only family member turned her back on her very recently and you obtained Tina, a very attractive meal for Dementors. She was indeed the most damaged person in this room, Theseus being the second one with the loss of his beloved fiancée.

\- That's a dementor ? She whispered with a shaky voice.

Newt nodded without a word, frozen by sudden fear. Everyone was tensed.

\- Why - why are they staring at me ?

Nobody answered. Newt grabbed her by the shoulder, making her jump. He brought her with him outside, escaping the threatening presence of Dementors.

 _\- In the hall of th_ _e_ _Wizengamot Administration Services._

\- Are you alright ? Newt turned to face her, worried.

\- Why did you act like this ? She eluded the question.

\- Tina, you have to know… These creatures are drawn by…, he looked for the right word, woe. I don't know what else happened in your life except the loss of your parents as a child and, more recently, Queenie but they appeared quite interested in you.

Tina kept silent, not knowing what to do or say. Did he actually said Dementors were attracted to weak ? So it meaned he thought she was ?

\- I'm doing my best, Newt. Sorry if i'm not strong enough, she finally mumbled dejected.

Newt looked at her with hopelessness, misunderstood. He cursed himself for being so bad in social communication. Again. With her especially.

\- No, that's not what I wanted - They look for the most vulnerable - I mean, they know, he struggled to find his words, sighed in frustration but Tina believed she was the cause of his sudden exasperation and began retreating.

\- I probably should go, it was a bad idea to come here anyway, she said quickly, clearly hurted.

\- Yes ! I mean no ! He grabbed her hand to prevent her from leaving, i didn't want you to meet Dementors for they are such revolting creature. Even if you're sturdy, i don't want you to be involved with them because I… care for you, and your well-being.

\- Then, explain me, please. Why do you think i'm…, she paused as if about to say a banned word, vulnerable ?

\- When someone, wizard or muggle it doesn't matter, go closer to Dementors, they feed on the person. They hoover all the happiness up, only leaving sadness and despair behind them, forcing people to remember their worst memories. And if ordered to do so or, Newt squeezed her hand, if a good target is found, they perform what we call the Dementor's kiss. They literally pull your soul out by... kissing you, he gazed at her red lips in wonder before resuming, you still exist as an empty body but your essence is forever gone.

Tina was speechless, horrified by the idea of being kissed by such a disgusting creature. She was so shaken she didn't notice Newt watching successively her eyes and her mouth. He really was the kind of person to think about inappropriate stuff at inappropriate times. He couldn't help it, or he thought so, her lips seemed so _delicious._ _Being a Dementor must have goods sides_ _actually_ , he thought, _wait, no. I'm not interested in kissing anyone but Tina so it's kind of -_

The arrival of his brother and his teammates interrupted his train of thought. He released Tina's hand hastily. She composed herself, taking her usually neutral look. Theseus watched them with a small lopsided smile but spoke very seriously.

\- The trial is over, as expected he was sentenced to be kissed. The execution is tomorrow morning.

\- Rather expeditious, pointed Tina.

\- Better safe than sorry, Collins shrugged, by the way Miss Goldstein, he added when McDowell gave him a nudge, I wanted to thank you for what you did in the cave. I've misjudged you and I truly am sorry for that. He offered his hand to her and she took it with a small friendly smile.

\- Please, call me Tina.

\- Smith.

Everyone was about to leave to get to work but Theseus held his brother back.

\- Newt, I never thought I would tell you this one day...

Newt tilted his head in confusion, what was is talking about again ? He waited for him, expecting something serious to come.

\- Seriously, get a room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Hi.**

 **This chapter is more focused on Jacob since he deserve love too. I have to say that I like Jacob, he's not my favorite character but I like him anyway. And I think he deserve to be happy with Queenie. He's a good friend, he could be a good husband and a good father too in my opinion. So, Jacob is curently living with Newt (the latter became quite weathly since he is a best seller) and helping Bunty with her task. He cooks too which is very appreciated. As usual, have a good read. Please, feel free to tell me how it is, constructive opinion are welcomed and keep in mind that i'm absolutely not English (but I still prefer tea over coffee, by far).**

 **HW.**

Chapter Six - Hide and seek in the case.

 _Morning - Newt's house._

Jacob was living with Newt who kindly proposed him to work with him and Bunty. The beasts where indeed quite fond of him, especially Dougal the demiguise. They liked to peel fruits and vegetables together. Even Bunty was impressed by their relashionship. Isabelle, the erumpent, still had a crush on him and was highly obedient with him. Theseus insisted he stayed with Newt so he could have an eye on both when he payed a visit to his brother and so, that way, his brother was with his friend. Theseus even understood why Newt befriended Jacob. He was nice, funny and honnest. Plus, he was a damned good baker and, Theseus being a sweet tooth, he get into the habit of coming almost every morning for pastries. And every morning, Newt protested against his intrusion without success. They tried to drag Tina sometimes but she rarely came since she went to work earlier than them.

\- You're sure you're not a Wizard Jacob ? Because your hands are magic. Theseus said while finishing his tea.

Jacob snickered to the compliment. The two get along quite well.

\- You should get ready, you're going to be late both.

\- He's right Newt, let's go, Theseus took his mallette and his brother by the arm.

\- Jacob, don't forget to give the nifflers their daily coin, he said while being dragged by his brother, and try to feed Isabelle with some vegetable, not only fruits !

\- Don't worry Newt, i'm in control of everything. Bunty should arrive soon anyway.

Newt was about to add something but Theseus raised his eyes to heaven and disapparated with him in a brief crack.

Jacob went downstairs in the basement. Dougal came to meet him as usual.

\- Hey pal ! How are you doing today ?

Dougal stared at Jacob with a gentle look and grabbed his arm.

\- Yeah, yeah i know. Let's get started.

He gave Isabelle vegetables and some meat to the Kelpie. He threw seed to the doxies which ate them with spirit. It was a habitual day but he found that something was wrong. Like stuff falling alone, or changing place. He was used to most of Newt's beasts now so he knew it wasn't any of them. He asked Bunty if she had noticed something weird today but she didn't. So he carried on, trying to convice himself he was just imaginating thing. Even if Dougal seemed to feel as nervous as him today too which wasn't a good sign. When Newt came back from work he talked to him about it.

\- It's surely one of my niffler, there is no need to worry Jacob. These buggers do some trick sometimes.

\- Yeah, I know, it's just that it seemed… Different. I felt observed. All day. Dougal too i'm sure. The little guy kept watching behind us as if… Jacob didn't finish his sentence because he didn't know what to say. He wasn't certain if something was really off or if it was just a feeling, a bad one to say the least.

Newt searched for something unusual but didn't find anything. He reassured his friend while feeding everyone, telling him nothing could hurt him here. Jacob ended up dropping the subject, not entirerly convinced.

 _\- Some days later._

Jacob was happily playing ball with the mooncalfs. He founded out they liked to run together after rolling stuff. The feeling of being watched hadn't vanished but he ignored it or tried to at least. One of the mooncalf, Albert, gave a particularly strong push to the ball, sending it flying quite far.

\- Hey, fairly good, fella ! He praised him, i'll be right back guys.

While he bent to pick the ball, he suddenly froze, a look of fear across his face. A huge shadow was on the wall, making evident something big was behind him. He jolted upright and turned around but there were nothing to be seen. He took the ball with sweaty trembling hands. _Something is definitely off_ , he thought. When he saw Newt, he told him what he saw, a little upset.

\- What did it looked like ?

\- I - I don't know. A big tall monkey ? Big foot ? It was just a shadow, Newt, and it quickly disappeared.

Newt stared into space reflecting on what Jacob just said.

\- Let's talk to Tina. He announced apparently out of nowhere.

\- What ? How is this supposed to -

Newt grabbed him without fanfare and disapparated. They apparated near the magical entrance of the Ministery of Magic, in an empty little street.

\- Help ? He finished, surprised.

Newt carried him away in the direction of the public lavatory.

\- Not again ! He huffed with annoyance.

\- _In the MoM._

They didn't find Tina in her desk actually. When they met her, she was talking with Smith in the Atrium.

\- No, if a player is holding it while it explodes, he's just out, not dead Smith !

\- Not funny, he glanced at Newt and Jacob, have to go Tina, your boyfriend-to-be-but-not-yet is coming.

\- Get lost ! She exclaimed.

He winked at her and left, greeting the two men while passing through.

\- Tina, we need you. Newt announced without preamble.

\- Hello to you too, she answered half laughing, she knew he wasn't trying to be rude, he was just being Newt, how can i help ?

\- I think Jacob might be the target of an American beast you might know.

\- I'm listening, she got serious.

\- He has the impression of being watched, followed. Also he saw something like a Big foot's shadow.

\- Yeah and when i turned around, there was nothing ! Shouted Jacob.

\- Dougal seems to feel it too.

\- So you think it's a big foot ? She frowned, It reminds me more of a Hidebehind -

\- A Hidebehind, they talked in unison, i've never seen one myself so it's hard to say.

\- I've seen one once in a newspaper when I was a kid. They're kind of dangerous and hard to catch so how do you -

\- Just like demiguise, he answered with a knowing smile. She grinned back. I guess we should try to trap him. Not in my basement for he could try to lash out at everyone. My case should do. As soon as possible.

\- Shouldn't we warn Theseus ? Asked Jacob.

Newt considered the idea but decided to dismiss it. His brother would only want to kill him while he really wished to catch him to study him. It was a great opportunity. His very first specimen.

\- No, Jacob. My brother wouldn't understand what i'm trying to do. Is tonight okay with you ?

They both agreed.

 _Night time - Newt's house_

Newt and Jacob were already at home waiting for Tina. Bunty had returned to her home, oblivious to what was about to happen. Newt had prepared a very big and resistant cage. The only way he found to capture the Hidebehind included that and a lure. The idea was to cast a Desillusion spell on the cage and to closed it as he would try to hunt the bait. The aforsaid bait being Jacob. The latter wasn't aware of this plan and Newt believed it was better like this, for now at least. He would talk about it when Tina would be here too. He rummaged around and grabbed the same protection he gave to Jacob in Central Park. Jacob, who saw it, frowned. Tina finally arrived and apologised for being late. Theseus suspected something and held her back. They went into the case very quietly.

\- Here Jacob, put this on, Newt gave him the protection.

\- Why do I have to put this on again ? The latter complained.

\- Because he could cut your stomach open if he slashes you. Now, stay still.

\- Did anyone ever stayed still after hearing what you said ?

Newt ignored his remark, casting a Desillusion spell on the cage. Then, he explained his plan to Tina and Jacob. It was clearly dangerous but also the only way to captured it alive. They couldn't used a shield spell because it could have hurt the creature if too strong.

\- Don't worry Jacob, she reassured him, Newt and I will protect you.

\- Absolutely. Now turn your back to the cage please. Tina and I will be hiding just here, in front of you.

Jacob obeyed reluctantly and they waited. One hour. Two hours. Hidebehind being nocturnal beast, Newt knew they'll had to. It was 23.46 when he finally manifested himself. The first sign was very discreet, like a growl blowing in the wind, weak but menacing. Jacob shivered.

\- Newt, what if -

\- Shh, he shushed him, just stay calm Jacob, you're doing great.

\- Yeah, right, Jacob muttered for himself, perplexed. He felt cold, tired and scared.

He sat down on the floor. He was beginning to fall asleep when a terrible roar resounded. Newt and Tina straighten up, Jacob started.

\- He's coming. Prepare your wand Tina.

Something was coming. Something big, something fast. Jacob suddenly screamed.

\- NEWT, TINA, BEHIND YOU !

They both bluntly turned around. The Hidebehind was rushing towards them, rumbling and sputtering furiously. Tina and Newt disapparated at the same time. The creature stopped dead and roared. He leapt in pursuit of Newt who disapparated again to escape. The beast was right on his heels. Newt was obviously trying to lure him into the invisible cage. Infuriated, the Hidebehind change his target to Tina, who was protectively standing in front of Jacob, her wand raised. She cast a silent _Protego_ spell but the creature was too much powerful. The shield shattered into pieces, throwing her and Jacob to the ground. Jacob yelled in horror, Tina threw herself upon him and shutted her eyes forseeing an attack. Attack that never came, the Hidebehind was indeed disturbed by something flying around his head. The Swooping Evil was harrasing him without mercy. Tina took advantage of this distraction to disapparate with Jacob. Newt whistled and the butterfly-like creature changed his strategy. Whereas he was just flying to threaten him without hurting him, he was now biting him, injecting him a little dose of his venom. The Hidebehind tottered then collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Newt recaptured the Swooping Evil hastily beacause he feared he would try to eat the Hidebehind's brain. Then he took from his pocket a strange little potion.

\- I usually don't like using a creature to tame another one, he said to anyone in particular, but it was an emergency. I might have slighty underestimated him.

He was approaching the fainted Hidebehind when Theseus suddenly ran towards him.

\- I knew you guys were preparing something, he said, furious.

\- I have the situation under control Theseus…

Theseus opened his eyes wide as he saw the unconscious beast on the ground.

\- Merlin's beard, Newt, _you_ could have been killed !

\- Yeah, well, if you were actually interested in my work, Newt reply bitterly, you would have known I already have been injured several times before.

Theseus opened his mouth to answer that it wasn't the point here but he saw Jacob and Tina slowly approaching them.

\- Did you involved Jacob in that ? He is a muggle, Newt ! He stormed, then turned to Tina, What about you Tina ? How could you let him drag you into this ?

Newt felt really angry now. Being given a roasting by his brother was one thing he was quite used to, but Tina had nothing to do with their complicated relationship in his, not so objective, opinion. _Plus, since when were they on first name basis ?_ he wondered possessively.

\- I wasn't acting as an Auror but as a friend, Mr Scamander, she responded without losing countenance, they needed me and i answered present. Besides, no one were hurted thanks to Newt.

Theseus heavily sigh in defeat, shaking his head in disapproval.

\- If it can reassure you, i was willing, Jacob added, actually the Climbehind -

\- Hidebehind, corrected both Newt and Tina, but Jacob carried on without listening.

\- Was hunting me originally, he finished.

\- Then, why didn't you talked about it ?

\- C'mon, Theseus, we both know you would have try to kill the Hidebehind instead of capturing him, now wouldn't you ?

\- Of course i would have, but just if it was up to me only. I could have help… I don't want to lose my little brother, Newton ! or anyone else for that matter.

Newt stared at his brother, debating with himself. He really wanted to ease Theseus's fears by letting him help but, on the other side, he didn't appreciate the fact he was doubting his expertise as a magizoologist. He knew his brother didn't see his job as a real job but more like a good way to pass the time, so did his mother, but he finally chose to accept his offer.

\- Then take this, he gave him the little green potion, make him drink it as I keep his mouth open.

\- What is it ?

\- An antidote. The Swooping Evil's venom is quite virulent, he answered as he took the nose and the chin of the creature to open his mouth, it could be dangerous to let him in that state.

Theseus did as said. Tina and Jacob were observing them, both wondering if their quarrel was over.

\- Right, he's just going to sleep for some time. When he'll wake up, he won't have any memories of what happened this night. Theseus, help me to move him into the cage please. No, no, the _Levicorpus_ won't work, Newt added when he noticed his brother raising his wand, take his feet, I'll take his hands. Jacob, Tina, a little help would be lovely.

The creature was tall and heavy, it took them fifteen minutes to dragged him into the cage.

\- So, what's next ? Asked Jacob.

\- I'll take good care of him, he'll trust me eventually. Then, when the time come, i shall release him in Massachusetts where they live. Do you want to give him a name ? Since it's you he was -

\- Willing to eat alive ? Jacob laughed heartily, yeah, right. Let me think, he took his chin betwin his thumb and his forefinger, pensive. Spooky ?

\- What kind of name is that ? Newt frowned, perplexed. Tina laughted up her sleeve at his reaction. Newt, who always chose strange name for his creature like Frank or Dougal, being critical about a name was something utterly humorous.

\- It's suitable, outbid Theseus with a smirk.

 **Edit 27/01/19: I just thought about something crazy while searching information for my stories: a theory of mine. I don't know if someone already had the same theory but here: I actually think Newt (or Tina ?) is (will become) a werewolf. Here are my clues: First, the name of the couple (Newt and Tina) descandant are related to wolf or werewolf : Rolf (Germanic name, a conjunction of the stem words hrod ("renown") + wulf ("wolf"), Lorcan which means "fierce" and Lysander which means** **"one who is freed" and, being a wereworlf is often considered to be a malediciton. Secondly, Newt is actually the one who created the werewolf register, I don't know why but he did it in 1947 anyway. Thirdly, J.K. Rowling refused to reveal Newt's patronus, saying it would be a big spoiler, I personally think Newt's patronus is a wolf and it would give away that him or Tina is a werewolf (just like Remus and Tonks).  
**

 **Now tell me, what do you think about it ? It does make sense, right ?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hi. This chapter is longer than usual. Hope it's not a problem though. First OC dark wizard incoming. Also Tina IS badass in that one ! And cute, and powerful... She's the best witch. Theseus is cool-headed as usual. Newt is so in love. I wrote this chapter with the Thestral purchase soundtrack (FB2) in mind. I love that OST, it's so powerful ! And epic ! I hope Smith and Mcdowell are good OC, not too cliche or something. And yes, there is definitely something between them. Why ? Don't know, just for diversisty (even if they hide it, we're still in 1927).**

 **Have a good read.**

 **HW.**

Chapter Seven – An easy case.

Christmas was a period Newt really wasn't fond of. Too much social convention, too much people, too much physical contact. Every year, Theseus insisted that they hugged and every year, Newt attempted to escape it. And there were a reception organised in the Ministery of Magic, which Newt went just once because Theseus and Leta forced him to. There were dance, drink and stuff Newt didn't like. He slipped away at the first occasion, to say the least. But this year, Theseus thought it would be different for one reason: Porpentina Goldstein. But his hope soon crumbled with a very simple statement from her.

\- I don't celebrate Christmas, i'm jewish.

\- Come on Tina, you still can join, Theseus said in an attempt to convice her, it'll be fun ! Collins, say something !

\- If you come, i'll never call you by your full name again, Smith told her with a very pompous tone, Deal ?

\- Tempting really, but no. I really don't like parties, don't ask me why.

\- Porpentina Goldstein, you're officially a spoilsport. Good luck boss.

\- Quit calling me that, Theseus answered by habit as Collins left.

He was about to carry on his arguments with Tina when Travers came into his office.

\- Theseus, call you brother at once, he said without greeting them, beast case.

Then without any more word he left the room, leaving Tina and Theseus alone again, both astonnished by the sudden but quick intrusion.

\- Rude, she said wryly.

\- You'll get used to it. Go and see what's happening while i'm looking for my brother.

Tina nodded and they both left Theseus's office. Theseus stopped in front of a door with a plate that said " _Newton Scamander's office"._ He knocked on it but had no answer. He slowly half-opened the door which creacked.

\- Hey, Newt ? Are you here ? He asked as he entered the room.

His brother was pressing a strange snail with a color changing shell. Something glistening and sticky was pouring from it in the test tube Newt was holding.

\- Come on, he whispered squeezing it a little more, I know you've got some left.

\- What is that Newt ? And, more importantly, what are you doing to it ? Theseus grimaced with disgust.

Newt didn't reply straightaway, finishing his task first. When finally satisfied, he gave the test tube to Theseus who grimaced even more, confused. He put the creature back in its terrrarium and removed his gloves.

\- It's a Streeler, a sort of venomous snail. I was milking it, and no, there is no link with actual milk.

He took the test tube back and put it away.

\- Travers asked your help for a case.

\- Again ?

\- Yes, there is more case involving beast at holiday season. Traffic to be more exact.

\- I know, it's another reason why I dislike this time of the year, Newt grouched, moving to exit his office.

Theseus shrugged and turned around to leave the room with him. They began walking in the aim of the Auror department.

\- By the way, he started with a conversational tone, anything planned for Christmas ?

\- Actually, yes, Newt replied innocently, I shall work, come home, work again and have a nice Christmas with my creatures.

Theseus rolled his eyes with annoyance.

\- Or, you could come to the reception with everyone. You could even bring Jacob.

\- Yeah, well, I don't think so.

\- What a shame, really ! I figured it would be the opportunity for you to declare your feeling to Tina. Theseus glanced at Newt and grinned when he noticed he had Newt's attention.

\- Why is that ? Asked Newt, obviously interested but suspicious.

\- You surely know the mistletoe tradition ?

Newt knew it but always avoided it before, ill at ease with physical contact even with his own family. So everytime he hid, waiting for midnight to pass since magical mistletoe had the very annoying habit to grow out of nowhere at midnight. He nodded and Theseus carried on.

\- A kiss would be a very obvious way to show her your feelings, don't you think ? And very romantic, to say the least.

\- I guess so, but i'm not the kind of guy to be good at this… Newt mumbled.

\- What, kissing ?

\- No, parties. But now you tell me, I don't even know if I kiss properly.

Newt never actually kissed anyone. Not as a lover at least. He had some kiss with Leta when they were young but it was on the cheek and friendly. But a real kiss ? Never.

\- Well, you can just be yourself for once, she likes you already and is waiting for a sign from you, I can tell.

Newt thought it was easier to say for Mr War Hero in person, he was what every man could wish to be: confident, kind, smart, funny. And handsome. Very handsome if you asked to most of women in the Ministry. Fortunately, Tina wasn't most of women, he noticed it in New York. After all, she did understood the salamander's eyes was meant to be a compliment. Theseus and Newt saw her talking with a teammate.

\- So, tell us what's this all about.

\- Apparently, there is a bunch of wizard pretending to sell baby Nundu on the black market. But it seems it's fake, she added when she noted Newt's alarmed look, they are actually selling something else but no one can tell what it is actually.

\- Merlin's pants, the latter swore without restraint, do we have one of them to examine ?

\- Unfortunately no, but we have a trail. We know where customers and sellers meet to bargain.

\- Alright, let's think of something, Theseus declared.

 _\- The day after._

Newt, Tina, Theseus, Smith and Mcdowell were in a very creepy, secluded and dark path. Smith was supposed to pretend to be a buyer interested in every dangerous creature. Newt, Tina and Theseus were too "famous" to do it and they thought it would be less shady if Smith seemed alone. This said, Theseus was sure it was just a small case, some lost soul trying to make easy money by swindling people. Newt, Tina and Mcdowell were here just in case something wrong happened. Smith was waiting for the dealer, evidently bored. Finally, someone came. It was a quite tall wizard, dark, around forty years old. He approached Smith with a confident gait.

\- Hey, what are you doin' here ? Don't you know it's a dangerous street here ?

\- Yeah, i know. I heard there are some interesting deal to make.

The man looked suspiciously at him.

\- I don't know what you're talking about.

\- Is that so ? I guess i'll have to find my kitten somewhere else, then.

\- Ah, you know for the Nundu, why didn't you told me sooner ? He smiled, how many do you want ?

\- Wait a minute, cow boy. I want to see the marchandise first.

\- Oh yes, here, they are in my pocket, the man replied sarcastically, do you really think I took them with me ? So if an Auror catch me, I earn a single ticket for that - oh so sweet - place which is Azkaban ? Naaah. It's my coworker who has them. Wait here, i'm calling him.

\- Er, yeah okay…

The wizard raised his wand and casted red sparks to the sky. Then he turned back to Smith with a predatory smile.

\- Hey, talking about Aurors, do you know what's funny with them?

Smith stared at him, his eyebrows slightly frowned in confusion.

\- They never learn.

Theseus watched his teammates and commanded them to flee but it was already too late. Nine wizards apparated behind them, disarming them right away. It was a trap. Smith tried to attack the man but soon was wandless too.

\- _Incarcerous !_ A perfect trap really, to catch the brother Scamander, he said, putting his wand away in his coat pocket, We have some question for you, if you don't mind. Let's go gentlemen.

They disapparated with a crack.

 _Evening - somewhere in London._

They were tossed in separate cells. It was dark, cold and really dirty. The darks wizards left them alone some hours, wandless, without water or food. Tina asked Newt if Pickett could do something but it was useless since the cells were sealed by powerful magic. So they just waited for an opening.

\- I don't know who they are but they are going to interrogate us, Theseus informed his teammates, try to collect any clue on where we are, what they want, and where are our wand.

He just finished his sentance when the fake seller came in front of them.

\- Hello, hello, hello. Sorry for the cells but, well, you guys know how it is, he shrugged, Darks wizards. Let me introduce myself properly. My name is Jack Cooper, pleased to meet you. I already know the Scamander brother. But who the hell are the others ? He emphasised every syllable, Let's find out ! Flanders, they are all yours.

The latter approached Smith cell and opened it.

 _\- Impero._

Smith stood up and followed him without any struggle, staring at nothing. Mcdowell gasped and called him but it was ineffective.

\- What do you want with us ? He barked to Jack.

\- Hey, wait a little pretty boy ! Your turn will come, Jack winked at him and left with a jolly walk, see you around guys !

They were left alone again.

\- What do you think will happen to Smith ? Whispered Mcdowell, looking really down.

Nobody answered. When he came back one hour later, Smith was badly hurted. He had several bleeding cut, and at least one broken bone. His right eye was purplish-blue and swollen. Fortunately, he was still alive.

\- Your friend has a gift of gab, not in a good way.

Smith just passed a hour to say stupidity and non-sense, making fun of Flanders's name and - Merlin he dared - even singing the Hogwarts song while being tortured. When Flanders asked him to tell him the truth, he literally told "the truth". Exaspereted, Flanders punched him violently in the face and then silenced him. Flanders dragged Mcdowell with him. Theseus wanted to ask to Smith what they want to know but he was still under the _silencio_ spell. Soon, they heard a scream coming from their team member followed by a cuss word from Flanders. The latter came back, brutally dropping Mcdowell in his cell. Mcdowell moaned in pain. He wasn't as injured as Smith but his forehead was abundantly bleeding as well.

\- So, i can see you guys decided to play it tough. Okay, let's play it tough, Flanders furiously said.

He get out and when he returned, he wasn't alone.

\- I heard you were causing trouble to my friend ? Jack said with a fake hurted tone, i guess we have to change our methods. So. Tell me Theseus, who do I tortured while you guys are watching, powerless and begging me to stop ? Your very dear little brother or your… female coworker ? What are you doing here sweetheart ?

\- No ! Shouted Newt, leave her alone !

\- Yaaay, I think I struck a nerve over there, Jack hummed, come with me honey. Hey, Flanders, get them out of their cells so they have a better look.

He opened her cell and to his surprise, she followed him obediently. He used the _Accio_ spell to attract a chair.

\- Have a sit, please, he told her as if inviting her to take a cup of tea. Tina sat without any protest, her gaze lowered. He tied her up with another spell.

\- If only all women were docile as you, he sort of complimented her, let's the show begin ! First question, sweety. An easy one. Who are you ?

\- Porpentina Goldstein.

\- Goldstein ? Good, good. Harder now: do you know where is Albus Dumbledore ?

She didn't answer, she closed her eyes instead. _Focus Tina, pull yourself together now !_

\- No answer uh ? What about your friends here ? A little bird told me he used to be your professor Newton.

Newt glared at him, it was clear he didn't have the intention of reveling anything about Dumbledore. Jack pointed his wand to Tina who didn't moved an inch, too focused to notice.

\- Last chance, Newton !

Newt looked Tina and Jack successively with a spark of fear in his eyes.

\- He won't kill her Newt, he needs information, Theseus whispered to reassure him but the truth was he wasn't sure himself.

There were a pause in which everything was silent, as if holding a breath. Then Jack spoke very calmly.

 _\- Crucio._

Tina immediatly screamed, her back arching with the piercing pain. Jack looked terribly satisfied. When it stopped, she was shaking like a leaf, panting. Newt was stunned, unable to react. His brother ans teammates struggled with their tie.

\- Too bad you can't use that spell Flanders. It is helpful.

Flanders didn't seem too confident. He shook his head weakly in a very submissive way. Without any warning, Jack cursed Tina again, harder. Newt yelled her name. She tried to fight back the bright pain, to concentrate despite it. Somehow, the pain was helping her to stay alert.

\- WHERE IS ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ?! Jack shouted again.

\- RELASHIO ! Screamed Tina at the same time.

Suddenly, everyone was free. Understanding they were untied, the group disapparated quickly. Jack and Flanders were agape. Jack angrily knocked the chair over and yelled to Flanders to find them with the other. Some moments later, Theseus found Smith and helped him, he was still severly injured.

\- We have to find our wand or else we're finished. We're already lucky Tina managed to use wandless magic.

Smith silently agreed, still under the spell. Meanwhile, Newt was desparately trying to find Tina but ran into Mcdowell instead. Without a word, they decided to search for their friends or their wands. When Newt wanted to open a closed door, he realised, horrified, that Pickett was missing. Mcdowell smashed the door open while Newt was calling Pickett as discreetly as he could. The room was full of dead creature, kneazles mostly.

\- So they are trafficker after all. Poor things, Mcdowell commentated, they didn't survive the engorgement spell…

\- That's horrible, Newt sadly mumbled.

The unfortunate creatures died either exploded or from badly done transfiguration, to make them look like Nundu. They exited rapidly as they heard shouts not far away. Tina, on her side, was alone. Well, not really, she noticed Pickett was with her.

\- What are you doing here ? Shouldn't you be with Newt ? She whispered in disbelief.

Pickett squeaked at her, patting her shoulder in a gentle gesture.

\- You're sweet. Then open that door, please.

She didn't find what she was looking for. She was about to leave when she heard a very feeble sound coming from the back of the room. Theseus finally managed to meet his brother and Mcdowell. The latter hurried to help Smith, concerned. Tina soon joined them.

\- Did you find our wand ? Questioned Theseus.

Tina shook her head in denial. They disapparated together as they noticed voices and footsteps coming near them. Mcdowell was very worried about Smith now. He was about to collapse in his arms. He was hurted himself but didn't seem to care.

\- Theseus, we have to get out of here. Smith is really bad.

\- I know, just one last room then we leave.

Pickett opened it and, finally, they retrieved their wand. Jack was yelling like a mad man in the background. He was on the verge of cursing them when they disapparated to flee for good.

\- NO ! He shouted vainly after them.

 _Morning - MoM._

When they arrived, Travers immediatly found them. He was furious.

\- Where were you ?! He reprimanded them, you disappeared for the hole night ! It was supposed to be an easy case !

\- It was a trap from Grindelwald's followers, replied bitterly Theseus, two men are injured and two unforgivable spell were used. Collins needs to be transported in St Mungo's hospital immediately and Mcdowell must receive some first aid. A check up for Miss Goldstein would also be wise.

\- Do as you wish, I don't care, he proclaimed, but I want a complete report on what happened before noon, understood ? If there is a lead to Grindelwald, we musn't lose it !

\- Yes, sir, Theseus muttered.

\- Tyrant, Tina added when Travers left out of sight.

\- You should go in St Mungo with the other, Theseus insisted.

\- I'm fine, the cruciatus spell -

\- Is one of the most painful. You should at least go home, rest a little, Tina, maintained Newt in his turn. He expected protest but she surprisingly easily agreed.

\- Going home, I can do that. Thanks. See you tomorrow.

She exited fast. Newt stared at her, perplexed, then looked his brother who shrugged.

 _Leaky Cauldron, Tina's room._

Tina entered quietly in her Leaky Cauldron's room. It was small but she didn't need more than that in fact. Her house in New York wasn't her home anymore without her sister anyway, so she didn't care. She slowly sat on her bed in exhaustion and sighed heavily.

\- I can't believe I did that…

She retrieved warily three little thing from her coat and casted a counter-spell. The three little creature recovered their real size and stared at her with their curious bulging eyes.

\- What am I going to do with you ? She whispered with a soft smile.

The three kneazles meowed joyfully in response.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey. This chapter is shorter than usual but, hopefully the next one will be longer. So, Newt is currently trying to woo Tina (with Jacob and Theseus's advice) while Tina is dealing with some kneazle mayhem. Have a good read.**

 **PS: For some reason, I wrote this chapter with the living death soundtrack (HP and the half blood prince) and Dobby the House elf chamber of secrets). I enjoy it a lot !**

 **HW.**

Chapter Eight - The kneazle mess.

 _Evening - Ministry of Magic._

The Minister for Magic, Hector Fawley, summoned everyone in the great hall of the Ministry of Magic which was decorated for Christmas. There were lights, tinsel, Christmas'balls everywhere and even a majestic fir. Every year, the MoM also offered chocolates to all its employee.

\- Ladies and Gentlemen, as every year, our great Christmas party would take place the 24 December. Bring your family, your friends, anyone and prepared for our Christmas Waltz.

\- Minister, sir. With all my respect, do you think it's a good idea ? We have a dangerous Dark Mage on the loose, our Aurors - Travers objected.

\- Surely will appreciate a break, Fauley interrupted him, i appreciate your hard working Torquil but try to relax some times.

Travers blushed. He could hardly hide his anger. He really wasn't used to be lectured, even less in front of his own subaltern. Fauley resumed his usual Christmas speech.

\- Grindelwald never take a break, as you say, he spoke in a very low voice, stay alert Theseus, i'm counting on you.

Theseus sincerely agreed for he thought just the same. He appreciated festive period, but now wasn't the time. The two man exchanged a meaningful look then Travers left the crowd. Tina, on her side, stood just next to Newt. She wasn't really intending to participate to it but was curious nevertheless.

\- You can invite anyone ? She asked Newt, once the Minister speech was over, the No-Maj too ?

\- The Ministry of Magic authorise Squib and related Muggle to come. It's not a breach of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy if people are concerned directly or indirectly.

\- Oh, I see. It's more flexible than in America i guess. So, you'll invite Jacob, or someone else ? She interrogated him, doing her best to seem detached.

\- What ? Oh I - I don't know if i'll go actually, he stammered, I'd rather stay with my creature and avoid Theseus' hug.

\- Oh, I don't like parties either to be honest. Every year it was just Queenie and I for Hanouka. Then Queenie with their friends for Christmas.

\- What about you ? He asked eagerly, realising he knew very little about her life: favorite meal, color, music. He didn't even know her house at Ilvermorny.

\- Well, I -

\- Hey Tina !

Smith distantly hollered while heading towards her with his arms wide open. Tina and Newt smiled when they saw him.

\- Finally, you're back !

\- How do you feel ?

\- As fit as a fiddle. I'll have some scars but what Aurors doesn't ? He winked, now if you'll excuse me, I have to find Douglas. Mistletoe stuff.

They laughed with good humor.

\- I should go too actually, Travers is worked up by what happened and I don't want to be his next target. Say hi to Jacob for me.

\- You're not returning home ?

\- Not now, maybe in one hour or two. I have something to finish.

She left so fast he even didn't have the time to say good bye. He found her a little weird recently but didn't talked about it to anyone. Theseus joined him and they left to returned in Newt's home since he had invited him for dinner. Jacob being the cook, Theseus had agreed. Since what happened in Paris, the two brother shared a better relationship, still complicated, but definitely peaceful. Jacob had prepared the dinner and a very delicious smell welcomed them. They began to talk about Christmas while eating.

\- The Ministry organises a party every year. It's nice really, said Theseus, you could come actually. With Newt.

Newt stared at his brother with a stubborn look, telling him he already said he wasn't coming. Jacob insisted he wanted to go with him, Theseus and Tina which Newt replied that she wasn't joining too. Then, Theseus brought the mistletoe subject on the table.

\- You really should give it a try Newt, Theseus tried again, it's pretty obvious you're head over heels for her.

\- What if she refuses, he sighed after a moment of indecision, what should I tell her ?

\- Well, that you find her beautiful, like you said before, Jacob assured, that you want to spend this night with her -

Newt, who was drinking at this moment, choked hard. His brother bursted into laugh. Jacob frowned in confusion wondering what was so funny, then chuckled when he realised what Newt had understood.

\- Not that way, Newt ! I mean eating, drinking and dancing ! You can dance, right ?

\- Y- yes, Newt answered still a little hoarse, can't say I like it though.

\- Really ? You seemed rather happy to do the mating dance in Central Park.

\- Are you telling me I should do it for Tina ? Newt wondered with surprise.

\- Newt, don't do that. Invite her to waltz but don't talk about or show any mating dance, right ?

\- Okay, right.

\- What is that mating dance thing ? Theseus grinned.

\- It's the loving rite of Erumpent, informed Newt.

\- And also the most weird dance I ever seen, finished Jacob. They both laughed with good humor.

Jacob told Theseus how Newt tried vainly to seduce Isabelle with this peculiar dance and how she ended up running after Jacob instead trough Central Park. Newt finally decided he would invite Tina the day after. The task turned out to be easier to say than to do since Tina was either nowhere to be seen or never alone in her desk. Also, he had his own work to do, issue to solve and a lot of creature to care for. Recently, Spooky, the Hidebehind, found rather funny to hide in unexpected place such as in his tea cup, in his hair and even behind Pickett, moreover the latter didn't warned Newt, so he spent most of his time walking around with him and Pickett in his pocket without being aware.

\- For the last time, you sly monkey, stop hiding where you are not supposed to be ! He said as he put him back by force in his case, And you, he adressed to the Bowtruckle, stop encouraging him !

Pickett stuck his tongue out in response.

\- Now, that's very childlish of you.

Pickett moved back cosily in Newt's pocket. Unable to spot Tina, Newt resign himself to talk to her when she will come home. That way, he was sure to be alone with her.

 _Evening_ \- _Tina's_ _studio_.

When Tina returned from work, she felt utterly spent. Travers really was on the look-out and, consequently, was even more sharp with everyone. And yet, she wasn't working with him ! The poor Theseus was an easy target even if Travers respected him a lot. At the end of the day, he seemed ready to burst at any moment. She felt a little sorry for him, even if it was actually funny to see him grimace here and there. But now it was her turn to do so when she saw the state of complete mess her studio was. When she entered in, one kneazle was joyfully hanging from the drape, the second one was shredding her " _Transfiguration_ _today_ " magazine. There were only the last one who was actually well-behaving. It was rolled into a ball in her bed, apparently asleep. When the two naughty kneazles spotted her, they began to miaow while rubbing her legs.

\- Bad kittens, she sighed but smile still, you know I can't be angry with you, don't you ?

She sat next to the third one and petted it. It raised its head and sniffed her hand curiously. It abruptly turned its head towards the door when it heard knocking. Tina stoop up hurriedly, removed her coat while asking who was here. Newt was actually waiting at her door. She intimated the silence to the three kittens with a finger on her mouth then opened the door slightly.

\- Good evening Tina, I hope i'm not bothering ? He stumbled nervously.

\- No, of course not, she responded trying hard to be natural, what can I do for you Newt ?

While they were talking, a kneazle approched Tina's leg from behind and began climbing it. It took Tina a big effort not to grimace as the kneazle dug with its claws in her leg. Unfortunately for her, Newt noticed.

\- Tina, is everything alright? He asked, worried.

\- Yes ! She assured a little too fast to be true.

\- Can I come in ? He frowned at her really suspicious now, remembering she had been acting strangely laterly.

\- Er… Okay but please, don't be mad, she begged helplessly.

She moved out of the way and he came in, even more puzzled. The kneazle managed to raise on her left shoulder. When Newt saw it, his eyes widen, half surprised half pleased. He noticed the two others.

\- Kneazles, he whispered, where did you get them ?

\- I er… she cleared her throat, I - Do you remember the fake seller of Nundu ?

\- Yes. A spark of comprehension crossed his mind, you took them there…

\- Let me introduce you Hoppy, Milly and Mauler. Newt was staring at her without a word. I know, she added, I shouldn't have but I couldn't abandon them in that horrible place ! She bit her lower lips guiltily.

 _So beautiful_ , thought Newt with a dreamy look. He realised she was waiting for a reaction.

\- Why didn't you told me sooner ?

\- Well, I didn't want to cause you trouble. What I did was mildly illegal you know. Theseus might have problems too. So I decided to take them without telling anyone. I'm sorry, she finished her explanation.

\- Don't, I probably would have done the same thing, he assured, not daring to look her in the eyes.

She sighed in relief. Mauler, the biggest one, was purring on her shoulder. Tina scratched his chin. Newt watched the scene with a tenderised smile.

\- So, did you need something Newt ?

He blinked disconcerted.

\- Actually I wondered if you - well, I know what I told before but - He looked for words, would you give me the pleasure to escort me to the Christmas evening ? He finished in a rush. Expectant, he glanced at her.

\- Uh ? So you're going after all ? Why did you change your mind ?

\- Theseus.

\- Of course, she gave him a knowing look, in fact he and Smith tried to convince me too so I know that feeling.

\- So, what do you say ? He asked again nervously.

She pretended to think about it, puting her index finger on her lips then smiled gently.

\- I'd like that very much, Mr Scamander.

He smiled back at her shyly, slowly raised his hand and brushed her cheek lightly. Then he left suddenly without another word. Tina followed him with her eyes and closed the door. She made a tiny jump of joy.

\- So, who's hungry here ? She asked Hoppy, Milly and Mauler who miaowed in response.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hi. So Christmas party finally ! Also don't be surprised by the fact Hoppy, Milly and Mauler can actually understand Human, Kneazles are said to be very intelligent. I didn't want Newt to be a bad dancer for it would be too cliché and I don't like it. In consequence, he's good and Theseus envy him for that (ah ah).**

 **For the dresses, see Katherine W. dress for the steve jobs movie premiere and Alison S. dress for Fantastic Beasts and where to find them premiere.**

 **I might have a few soundtracks to advise you for this chapter: Christmas at Hogwarts (sorcerer's stone), Dumbledore's theme piano (FB2), Neville waltz (goblet of fire) or/and Potter waltz (goblet of fire), Newt says goodbye to Tina (of course !). Have a good read.**

 **HW.**

Chapter Nine - A good teacher.

 _The day before the party - Newt's house_

Since Tina had agreed to go with Newt to that Christmas reception, the latter was more and more nervous. He was shared between cursing Theseus or actually praising him for making him do that. Jacob tried to reassure him, telling him that if she actually liked the Salamander thing, she would probably liked anything coming from him or nearly.

\- What d'you think I should wear ? asked feverishly the Magizoologist as they were eating some pains au chocolat for breakfast. Jacob had received the recipe from Mr Flamel. He was indeed very disappointed he couldn't taste any French pastries in Paris, so Flamel generously sent him some recipe.

\- I don't know, what does wizard wear for that kind of occasion ?

\- Some evening suit, Newt answered showing a great lack of interest in those, black, all dolled up. Very insipid if you ask me.

\- Then wear something half insipid and half eccentric.

\- Why people always think i'm "eccentric"... He grumbled grumpily raising his eyes to heaven.

\- Because you're the only one who actually tried to have a cup of tea with a Sphinx, Theseus told as he entered the room.

\- Just once, mumbled Newt between his teeth, and I managed to talk to her. Sort of.

\- Well, if you consider the fact of being insulted because you asked it if they were supposed to have a nose or not to be an actual conversation, then you did.

\- Yeah well, i'm in this kind of situation because of you in the first place...

\- I know, you'll thank me later with one or two nephew to spoil.

Newt watched him agape, speechless then huffed with annoyance. Jacob decided it was time to defuse the situation. If Theseus was just joking, it was clear Newt really was upset and uncomfortable with the recent event. After all, he avoided crowd, party and people in general like the dragon pox.

\- Don't worry pal, he gently patted his back, i'm sure Tina doesn't care about what you wear. It could be that she doesn't know what to wear too.

When Jacob said that, he didn't know how right he was.

 _Meanwhile_ _\- Tina's room._

Tina was frantically rummaging around in her closet looking for a nice dress. Hoppy, Milly and Mauler were curiously staring at her as if wondering why was she doing such a fuss.

\- Okay, tell me what do you think about that one. The three Kneazles examined the dress. It was red, low cut with a fringe to the hem. Mauler tried to scratch it to show his rejection.

\- I got it, Mauler, you don't like. Red isn't good on me anyway… What about that one ?

It was a plain medium length pale green dress but the kneazles seemed to dislike it as well.

\- You're not helping ! Tina desperately stated.

Milly approached her with a big piece of material in her mouth.

\- Where did you get that ? She questioned as she grasped it. It was a long pure black dress made of tulle and lace. Milly just meowed enthusiastically in response, It's the dress Queenie did for me to celebrate New year in MACUSA, she smiled sadly at the recollection, everyone but Mrs Picquery and Mr Graves had stared at us. It was embarassing and I swore I would never wear it again. But I did, every year.

That night, Queenie had a very similar dress except it was pure white. She had enchanted both so it sparkled when they were together. Tina's eyes were gleaming with emotion. She missed so much her sister, she felt incomplete without her, like the light without the darkness. She just didn't expected Queenie to be the latter. She finally decided she would wear it, because it wasn't too late to find her again, to make that beautiful dress sparkle a little more.

 _Evening - 24 December, Christmas night._

When Newt and Jacob arrived, Theseus was already here. He hadn't left work actually and was still wearing his working clothes. He didn't intend to have fun but to supervise the reception in fact. Albus Dumbledore was indeed wanted by Grindelwald's follower and he was, as every year, invited to the party. Travers was with him, telling him to watch his brother too.

\- He could be a target. Same goes for the muggle and Miss Goldstein. Where is she by the way ? Is she coming ?

\- Yes, she's changing I think. She's my brother's date.

\- Good, it'll be easier to have an eye on them. I deal with Dumbledore, he wasn't in Hogwarts last month. I want to know what he did and where. We keep in touch.

\- Understood.

Travers left and disappeared in the crowd. Newt and Jacob joined Theseus. He smirked to his brother.

\- So, you finally find something to wear, Newton. And it is rather classical, i'm impressed.

Newt was wearing a dark blue tartan suit with brown shoes. He had also a yellow bow tie neatly done. It worked oddly well together if Theseus was being honest.

\- Have you seen Tina ? Newt asked him, deliberately ignoring his remark.

Theseus didn't need to reply for she was indeed coming near them, her long black dress twirling behind her. It really highlighted her pale skin and her magnificent curves. She was also wearing dark red lipstick. She didn't knew it but Newt was actually mad for it. He was staring at her in awe while Theseus caught Jacob by the arm.

\- Come on, he said as he dragged him with him, let's have a drink together !

\- Yeah, sure ! He agreed.

They told Tina to have fun when they passed each other. She looked awkward and ill at ease but smiled anyway to Newt when she met his gaze.

\- How do I look ? She questioned uncertain, is it too much ?

\- It's perfect, he replied with a shy smile, shall we go ? He offered his arm in invitation, I think there is someone wanting to know you.

\- Me ? Who ? She asked curiously as she took his arm absent-mindedly, as if they've done that a million time before and followed him.

\- Good evening Newt, a handsome man greeted him warmly.

\- Good evening, Professor, Newt greeted back the man, she is Tina Goldstein. Tina, he is -

\- Albus Dumbledore, she finished offering her hand to shake, you're quite famous even in America Sir.

\- Pleased to meet you, he shaked it firmly but not without cordiality, I heard a lot about you as well.

Tina felt a very familiar feeling when she met his blue eyes but yet, couldn't put her finger on it. He smiled mischievously at her reaction. She returned it and decided to let it go.

\- Good things I hope Sir.

\- Let's say you did impress a lot of people recently. So, tell me, what do you think of London ?

\- It's an interesting city. Different, in a good way, but I still prefer cocoa.

\- I think you might find Butterbeer to be better, you silly American, joked Newt.

\- And I think you might find liquor is prohibited in America, you silly Brit, she said with a fake exasperated tone.

\- Pity.

They all chortled with good humor.

\- You are indeed a very soulful woman, Dumbledore complimented her courteously, now if you'll excuse me, I've heard they had some acid pops somewhere, he finished as he saw Travers looking for him.

He turned to leave but glanced at Tina with an amused smile.

\- And please, call me Dumbledore otherwise I will feel like a crackpot old fool. Good evening you two.

He nodded briefly at them as a good bye and finally left, blending in with the crowd.

\- He's funny, commentated Tina.

\- You have no idea, Newt added.

At the same time, Theseus and Jacob were having butterbeer together. They toasted and both took a swallow of their drink. Jacob was staring at his friend. He knew Theseus was the kind of man to be serious, cool headed and all, but there were definitely something else in his eyes tonight as he watched everyone having fun. Regret, sadness.

\- Stop doing that, Jacob said.

\- Doing what ? Theseus asked disconcerted by his sudden behavior.

\- Keeping things to yourself. You know, he added after a brief pause glancing at him, bad things.

\- What should I tell ? He sighed heavily feeling empty all of a sudden.

For some moment, none of them talked. Then Jacob spoke again.

\- Queenie would have loved this drink, she would have loved all of this actually, he stated with a sad smile.

\- I bet she would, it was Leta's favorite.

There was an awkward silence between them.

\- Look pal, I er… I just want you to know that if you wanna talk or something… Jacob didn't finished his sentence. He just shrugged with a sorry look. Theseus sighed again but smiled a little. They stayed silent after that, sipping their butterbeer together.

Newt was doing his best to convince Tina to dance, as the time to dance came. Fun fact since he actually didn't like to dance. But he noticed things with Tina were different. He hates physical contact but craved for her touch for exemple. However, nobody but Jacob remarked that because he always restrained himself with her.

\- I don't even know if I can dance Newt, what if I hurt you ? She objected, ill at ease.

\- I can handle it.

\- And what if I fall ?

\- You already know the answer, Tina, he said softly as he slowly dragged her with him, c'mon let me show you. Place you right hand on my shoulder. There, like this.

He gently took her hand and put it on his shoulder, making sure she was willing. She sighed but didn't protest.

\- Then, you hold my hand with yours and I shall hold your lower back. Well, if - if I may, he shyly asked for permission, avoiding her gaze. She took his hand with the same gentleness he did some minutes before and put it behind her. She moved her hand back on his shoulder and smiled, bitting her lower lip in the process. It was an habit of her when she was nervous, Newt had observed, which he found to be rather cute.

\- I'll lead. You simply try to follow my step.

They slowly began to dance. Newt called the tune while Tina tried clumsily to keep up. She was surprised to note that after some moves, she became more comfortable and their dance sped up.

\- You're doing great, Newt complimented her as he twirled her around elegantly.

\- You're a good teacher, Mr Scamander, she spoke softly with a playful tone, blushing. She catched his hand again and felt bold enough to take the helm. Suddenly, he turned the situation around and threw her. She gasped with surprise and giggled as he pulled her up. _Did I just giggled ?_ She though absent-mindedly.

\- So sorry, he said, not sounding sorry at all but somehow proud of himself. They kept dancing until Tina finally asked for a break.

\- Sorry, my head is spinning a little, she apologised.

\- It's alright, he replied, let's find Jacob.

When they found Jacob, he was discussing with Theseus, not far away from where they were dancing actually.

\- I think you could consider electricity to be the No-maj magic, yes, he told him, but if I could choose, i'll be a wizard, obviously. I mean, aside from my girl-friend issue, magic is awesome: No waste of time, no chore, you just…, he clicked his fingers, and everything's done.

\- It's not that easy you know, there are rules.

\- Yeah ? Then I dare you to live as a No-maj for a week or even for a single day !

\- It's a bet. One day as a Muggle. If I win, you'll cook for me a very delicious Muggle dinner with your very Muggle hands. For an entire week.

\- And if you lose, you'll have to show me your wizarding school, okay ?

\- That can be arranged.

\- What are you guys talking about ? Asked Tina as she and Newt came.

\- Food and school, replied Theseus without any further explanation, did you saw Dumbledore ?

\- Yes, Newt affirmed simply.

\- Did he said anything… special ?

\- No. Did you talked to him ? He asked in return.

\- Yes, a little. He seemed to appreciate Jacob.

\- He looks kind, corroborated Jacob, but - I don't know if you guys felt that too -

The clock chimed midnight quite loudly so it cut Jacob in the middle of his sentence. Everyone halted what they were doing.

\- Midnight ? Already ? Exclaimed Tina astonished.

\- Yes, so Newt - Newt ? Theseus searched for his brother but he wasn't here anymore, damn, that prat saw it coming.

Jacob and Tina glanced at each other in confusion. She left to looked for him and discovered him hinding behind a table.

\- Hey Newt, what's wrong ? She questioned worriedly while she crouched near him. He jumped as she spoke.

\- Do you remember I told you my brother was a hugger as well as an Auror ?

\- Uh uh, but I don't see the -

\- Well, he just turned into the hugger, Newt was looking around furtively, he is certainly hugging that poor Jacob right now.

Tina couldn't help but laugh up her sleeve. His brother and he really had a strange relationship. No comparison with the one she shared with Queenie. _Well, used to share_ she thought a little sadly. The tiredness was starting to make her dwell on.

\- Then come with me ? I was about to go home soon. We could walk together for a bit ?

\- Oh, he lowered his head.

 _No mistletoe,_ he said to himself disappointed. But he agreed, thinking that he had a good time anyway. Most of people were busy with embrace, kiss, so they took advantage of the opportunity to sneak out. Once outside, Newt asked her if she wanted to disapparate or walk a little. She told him they could take a stroll then return home by magic. They began walking side by side silently. _What should I tell her ?_ Newt thought nervously as he gave her a sidelong look, _think Newt, What would Jacob say ?_

\- it's er… a lovely night.

\- Isn't it ? She made a pause, you know I'm really not used to that kind of thing. Dinner dance.

\- There were some in Hogwarts but I always avoided it.

\- In Ilvermorny there was one every year for Christmas. Queenie enjoyed it a lot, she was quite popular, especially with boys, Tina wryly stated.

\- What about you ? Did you have a boyfriend ? He asked feigning detachment.

\- Me ? No. As I said, Queenie was the "bombshell" while I was… just me.

She shrugged but Newt could swear he saw a glint of sorrow in her eyes. No jealousy but pain. He felt that he should do something, and he wanted to for that matter, but nothing came to his mind. They just kept going. An awkward silence crept in. After a while, Tina sighed at lenght.

\- Shucks, those heels are killing me.

\- Do you want to apparate home ? He asked, relieved they changed the subject.

\- Okay.

They stopped and grabbed each other's hand slowly. They disapparated with a crack and apparated in front of the Leaky Cauldron. The street was very quiet and there weren't a living soul which was unusual in the Diagon Alley. Newt didn't let go of her hand straightaway. He didn't know if it was her hand or his own that burned but they produced a fairly strange harmony. Newt dragged her with him aiming at the entrance of the building. He ignored why but his heart was beating loudly and fast. Tina turned to him as they reached the door, still holding his hand tightly.

\- Hey Newt, she called out to him without looking him in the eye, listen, I wanted to thank you for inviting me. I really enjoyed myself and, without you, i'll likely be in my bed struggling to sleep.

\- It - it was my pleasure, really, he blushed to the idea of her in her bed, ducking his head and praying deep down Merlin she wouldn't notice. He squeezed her hand to support his words. She smiled fondly at him. She was on the brink of wishing him a good night when she looked up and saw a floating plant right above them.

\- Is that mistletoe ? She whispered in disbelief, what is it doing here ?

\- Well, this plant has a talent for growing out of nowhere at Christmas. When it does, people are supposed to... he didn't finished, gazing intensely at her instead. She chewed her lower lip feverishly, then slowly leant her head towards him while lowering her gaze. This simple gesture gave Newt goose bumps in advance. He was now staring at her red delicate lips with longing. Their face were only centimetre away when suddenly, something jumped from Newt's hair. They both started with surprise in reaction. Pickett was swinging to the plant, obviously enjoying himself. Newt fixed him with a furious look.

\- I thought I made myself perfectly clear Pickett, he scolded him, you were supposed to stay home in your tree with the other.

The little creature squeaked in response.

\- Don't take me for a fool, you know it's not your tree, it's mistletoe ! Now, get down from there at once.

Pickett jumped and took refuge on Tina's shoulder. Hiding behind her neck, he stuck his green tongue to him with impudence. He knew that where he was, Newt couldn't catch him.

\- Whatever next ?! The latter shook his head in annoyance.

Tina grabbed Pickett who whined in protest and handed him to Newt.

\- I'm so sorry Tina, he apologied, it wasn't - I mean, this is not how I… _Bugger ! Everytime I'm trying to woo her, something interrupt !_

He looked utterly frustrated and Tina felt sorry for him. _Okay,_ she thought, _gather your courage Tina !_

\- It's okay, She reassured softly and hesitantly leaned again, giving him a very quick peck on his cheek, good night Newt.

She briefly smiled, blushing hard then entered quietly into the Leaky Cauldron. Newt skimmed the cheek she had kissed with awe, the skin still hot from the delicate touch. It wasn't the kiss he expected but it was full of promise.

 **PS: Sorry for the end, i'm teasing.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hello there ! New chapter out and this one is an anxious one. For this chapter I listened Spread the word from FB2, obviously, and the one which plays when Dumbledore is falling (not the farwell) but I can't remember its name. I hope you'd like it.** **By the way, I don't know if it's actually a good idea but I try to use british or american words depending on who's talking, thinking or acting. I thought it might be more realistic. Also, I hope i'm doing a good job in writing the character, it's sometimes hard to imagine how they would react, I have to rely on what I know from them !**  
 **Have a good read !**  
 **HW.**

Chapter Ten - Broken links.

 _Monday 5 January 1928 - Ministry of Magic._

The day began in a very ordinary way: Theseus was doing some paperwork, Newt writing about Spooky, Tina training with Smith and Jacob helping Bunty at Newt's home. There were no prospect of the event to come. Smith was panting, lying on the floor. Tina just used _Levicorpus_ against him and he didn't protect himself in time. Smith took it into his head to learn wandless magic, but it was far more hard that what he had expected. Tina offered her hand to help him to get back on his feet which he took as he mumbled thanks. They weren't alone in the training room. Most of Auror still disregarded Tina, but Smith, Mcdowell and O'connel didn't anymore.

\- Try to focus on the effect, it's also easier if you actually pronounce the spell, she advised him.

\- It's really a shame Hogwarts doesn't dispense Wandless magic class. You Americans are lucky.

She smiled at him. Ilvermorny wasn't perfect but it was true class were good enough.

\- Let's have a break, i'm starving, he stated, Plus, Douglas is probably waiting for me.

\- Are the two of you… ? Asked Tina curiously as they left the room together.

\- I'll tell you if you tell me, he replied playfully.

\- Tell you what ?

\- C'mon Tina, don't play dumb even if you're good at it, he joked, you perfectly know what i'm talking about.

\- Well, we're getting there… She eluded.

\- Details ?

\- Absolutely not.

\- Killjoy. See you around, Porpentina, he said as a good bye, emphasizing on her name strongly.

He left the building by the chimney while she took her office's direction. She sighed half annoyed half amused. She knew he wasn't mocking her but just being friendly. She entered and sat at her desk. She waved her wand to do some tidying. At some point, she remarked a letter on her desk that wasn't there this morning. She skipped a beat when she recognized the handwritting. She opened it with shaking hand, prey to upheaval.

" _Dear Teenie,_

 _I wrote this letter to let you know that i'm okay. I hope you, Newt and Jacob are too. I miss you both very much. There might be a way to talk together. If you're willing to, meet me at the Knockturn Alley in front of the Coffin House shop this Friday around 11:00 pm. Please Teen, trust me and come alone._

 _Love, Queenie"_

 _How this letter came ?! Isn't there a control or something ?!_ Thought Tina restless. She knew she was beeing watched by both Theseus and Travers, _so_ _how ?_ She wondered. And more importantly, what did Queenie wanted ? Was it a trap ? Suddenly, an idea, a dangerous one, came into her mind. _I could get Queenie back, convince her to return with me. She will listen to me, i'm her sister and I have to try. I have to protect her, even from herself !_ Tina decided she won't talk about this to anyone, not even Newt. She cared to much about him to involve him. With a Legilimens as a sister, she had become a fairly good Occlumens so she won't have issue to hide all of this. She genuinely believed she could do it. Now, she had to know where were that place without arousing suspicion. So, she began to calm down. She was so upset she felt cold and hot at the same time. Her mind and heart were racing. _Pull yourself together Tina._ She took a deep breath then stood up and left her office to work as usual.

 _Wednesday 7 January 1928 - Ministry of Magic._

\- That spell almost got you Tina, no offense but you're better normally, Douglas told her when they came back from a mission. They had to arrest some darks wizards who wanted to form a secret Grindelwald's army. Since Queenie's letter, Tina couldn't focus fully on her job even if she tried her very best. So she made a few mistake, took some risk.

\- Almost, she repeated, but it didn't.

Douglas, unlike Smith, knew it was useless to argue with her so he just shrugged, he was going to report it to Theseus anyway. And it happened, he came to her office later that day with the firm intention to tear a strip off her.

\- Goldstein, he began and it wasn't a good sign, Mcdowell told me you were being rash again in the last mission. Moreover, the report you gave me yesterday contained numerous error. I expected better of you.

\- I'm sorry, she offered apologies with lowered eyes.

\- What's the matter with you this week ? He sighed, is there something bothering you ?

\- No, nothing, she replied curtly.

\- Tina.

\- Look, i'm okay, really, she assured in a more gentle tone, I'm just a little tired lately, that's all.

Then Theseus noticed a London map on Tina desk. The Knockturn Alley was circled. _Criminy !_ She thought alarmed.

\- What's that ?

\- A map, she played dumb, taking it and putting it away in her desk.

\- Right, he answered doubtful.

He found her really suspicious, she avoided both him and Newt since Monday. And now the Knockturn Alley ? It was clear she was hiding something from them. Newt noticed too actually but was too mild to report it. However, Theseus being an Auror did it unhesitatingly. _Sorry Tina,_ _I guess I'll have to inform Travers,_ he told himself as he left her office.

 _Some moments later - Newt's office._

Newt was rummaging through the room. It was a real mess with paper everywhere. He wasn't the organised kind but this beat records.

\- Where did she go ? He asked himself, scratching his hair with confusion.

Theseus came straight in his office.

\- Hey Newt, we have to talk about… Wow, what in Merlin's name happened here ? Don't tell me one of your beast is on the loose again Newton !

\- Nothing dangerous ! He assured hurriedly, just my Dragon toad.

\- Please, tell me it's more a toad than a dragon, breathed Theseus with wide eyes.

\- Of course it is, otherwise The Ministry and even London would have already turned into ashes. Did you came here with something in your mind ?

\- Actually yes, we need to talk about Tina. She's been weird since Monday.

\- Yes, I noticed too but she avoided me or eluded the subject. There is definitely something though.

\- So I was right… Anyway, Travers will talk to her tomorrow.

\- You warned him ? Newt seemed displeased with the idea, C'mon Theseus ! You know he's waiting for a pretext to supplant her !

\- She's safe as long as she tells the truth, Newt.

He didn't know how to reply. Theseus was right and yet, he couldn't agree with him because she was obviously hiding something. He finally resigned himself, thinking he couldn't do anything about it.

 _Thursday 8 January - Tina's office._

Tina was studying her map of the magical London and found that the shop Queenie arranged the meet was near the Diagon Alley. She didn't visit it a lot whereas she lived in the Leaky Cauldron, too busy with her job. She hadn't tried to ask her teammates where was that shop, to be as discreet as possible. She always worked on it a very little time so she wasn't discovered. She just finished putting her map away in a drawer when Travers bursted into the room.

\- Goldstein, in my office, he ordered, immediatly.

She followed him, trying to stay composed. Theseus was talking with his fellow Auror when they came. She met his look on the way and glared at him, understanding he was responsible. He stared at her defiantly, as if saying "prove me wrong". Travers and she entered the latter's office.

\- Let's not beat about the bush, he stated as he sat on his chair. His office was neat, ordered and cold just like him, I get wind of rumors saying you weren't working properly anymore. Moreover, some of your coworker believe you're concealing something from them. I'll ask you just once, Miss Goldstein, what are you hiding ? Think wise, you could be accused of disloyalty.

Tina took a deep breath before answering, composing herself. She was still standing since Travers didn't invite her to take a sit.

\- Nothing, Sir, she finally replied very slowly and resolutely.

He clicked his tongue with irritation. Something inside him knew she was lying and he was determined to clear this matter up.

\- Sit, he enjoined her, since I'm not allowed to use Verita Serum on subordinate on a hunch, I'll use the Legilimency spell.

He took his wand and pointed it at her. She swallowed apprehensively. Then, without any word from him, she felt him in her mind. She focused hard on closing it, or at least on what she didn't want him to learn. He saw her parents and her crying sister succinctly, then the Ilvermorny sorting ceremony. It changed again to Newt and her on the dock saying good bye, the fight in the Cimetière du Père Lachaise. It was tough, even if he wasn't as good as her sister, he remained a powerful wizard. He was even starting to see memories she didn't want to show like her years at Ilvermorny, the Christmas party or Milly, Hoppy and Mauler. She believed she was finished but then, as suddenly as he started, he stopped and withdrew from her head. She was drained, her breathing jerky. The curse lasted only some minutes but it seemed like hours to her. Travers frowned, thoughtful then sent her away. He asked her to call Theseus before leaving. The latter came and sat in front of his superior.

\- Did you find anything ? He demanded with a serious tone.

\- No, Travers said, but I'm utterly convinced there is indeed something. We have no choice Theseus. Tomorrow, I want you to conduct a search of her office when she'll be away. Just you, no one else, it has to stay confidential. Do you understand ?

\- Yes, Sir.

\- Good. Now go, act as usual with her.

 _Friday 9 January - Evening - Ministry of Magic._

After her "discussion" with Travers, Tina kept herself to herself even more as a last resort. She was surprised Theseus left her alone but felt the noose was tightening. She had vaguely knowledge of the fact he would try something eventually but it would be already too late in her opinion. She genuinely believed in her chance to get her sister back tonight. She left her office at 9:30 pm. As soon as she vacated the premises, Theseus tried to enter her office. _Locked, of course,_ he told himself without surprise. He discreetly used his wand and after several spell, the door reluctantly opened. He get inside and began to search. He knew he had to find the map he saw last time so he turned everything inside out shamelessly. He didn't even notice Newt walking into the room some time later.

\- Tina ? May I have - Merlin's beard, what happened here ?! He shouted as he saw the topsy-turvy state of the office. It was far worse than what he did last time to his own office.

\- Newt ! You're not supposed to - Oh, for heaven's sake ! Come, help me !

He explained the hole situation to his brother while searching. After a moment, they finally found something. It wasn't the map, as Theseus expected, but Queenie's letter. They looked at each other with wide eye after reading it, startled. It was 10:30 pm already.

 _10:30 pm - The Leaky Cauldron._

It was dark when Tina left her room to meet Queenie. She took her wand, not stupid enought to ignore the fact it could be a trap, even if a part of her didn't want to hear it. The Diagon Alley was totally empty and silent. While it was noisy and very lively during the day, it appeared sinister at night. She chose to go by feet since she couldn't visualize the Knockturn Alley clearly in her mind and wanted to avoid unnecessary risk. She went there just once or twice to apprehend some suspect. She knew that street had a particularly bad reputetion. Her Auror mind was actually screaming it was a dangerous area and that, maybe just maybe, Queenie chose it for that exact reason. After all, nothing guaranteed that she would come alone herself as well. But Tina ignored the alarm bell in her head, sweeping aside her inner objections with only one argument: Queenie was her very dear sister and, even if she joined the wrong side, she would never hurt her. Despite it, Tina couldn't help but feel she was being spied on so she forced the pace. The Knockturn Alley wasn't as empty as the Diagon one and she didn't want to run into anyone shifty so she get along the wall, glacing around her surreptitiously.

\- Coffin House… she mumbled to herself, there, Coffin house.

She flattened herself against a wall, her wand in her pocket ready to be used at any moment. Then she waited some minutes before she heard a whisper.

\- Teenie ?

Her heart skipped a beat. Queenie was standing in the middle of the path, alone apparently. Tina left her hideout and moved forward toward her blond sister.

\- Queenie… She muttered, emotional.

She stretched out her arms in an attempt to hug her dear sister but the latter took a step back.

\- Step back Teenie, Queenie said softly but firmly, Oh, honey, i'm happy to see you too ! But you have to step away, she added when she noticed her sister's grief.

\- Why ? Can't we be together again ?

\- Of course you can, Tina, stated a masculine voice coming from behind Queenie.

Grindelwald left the shadow and came nearer Queenie, like a father figure, kindly but strict.

\- What is he doing here ! Tina exclaimed, half indignant half bitter.

\- Listen to me Teenie, Queenie begged, he allowed me to talk to you, so please. You could come with us ! With me…

\- Of course not ! Tina shouted, can't you see he's manipulating you ?!

\- You're wrong ! I chose to join him freely ! I saw his mind, he just want what I want ! To be free !

Tina was speechless, unable to find her word.

\- You know the system you're working for… isn't right Tina, Grindelwald declared calmly, Look what it did to Credence. Look what it did to you when you bravely tried to protect him. Join us my sister, for the greater good.

He offered his hand gently. Tina stared at it then turned her gaze to Queenie.

\- There is still a way back from this Queenie, she said desperately, walk with me !

\- So you choose the Law over you own sister… again, Queenie whispered looking down. Grindelwald closed his eyes and lowered his hand with a wry smile.

\- I told you she was beyond all hope. She is an Auror bankrolled by our persecutor.

Queenie took a deep breath and fixed a sharp gaze on her sister. Suddendly she aimed at her sister with her wand.

\- Raise your wand, Tina.

\- Queenie - Tina begged with a shaking voice.

\- I said raise your wand, she emphasised one every word.

Tina watched her, on the verge of tears. She slowly and reluctantly pointed her wand toward her little sister. Queenie's hand was shaking from fear and sorrow so Grindelwald's hand grabbed hers reassuringly.

\- Do it Queenie, for the greater good.

Tina still hoped she would change her mind but it shattered when the first spell was casted. She just had the time to use a counter-spell before it hit her. Queenie looked stunned by her own action but soon did it again with more confidence. Tina, who was crying now, used the _Protego Maxima_ spell to avoid being hurt. She couldn't resolve herself to attack her little sister, even if the latter was attempting to do so for real. The shield was fairly strong so when Grindelwald was sure Queenie was willing to reject her sister, he helped her destroying it a bit but still wanted her to do it mainly. Tina, in reaction, began to reinforce it. But it was vain, Grindelwald was too strong. She had more and more difficulty to maintain her spell. She was panting and sobbing. She thought she was lost when they all heard a strange and loud roar not too far away. Grindelwald and Queenie halted their spell. She turned to him with a questioning look, he frowned with displeasure. Suddenly, a big feline creature fell from the sky. She was ridden by two wizards. Grindelwald disapparated, immediatly followed by Queenie. Theseus tried to _Stupefy_ one of them as he get down from the beast but missed for they fled way too fast. Tina stood motionless behind the Zouwu, her tears flowing slowly along her cheeks. Newt called her and moved to joined her but Theseus rushed toward her before him.

\- Give me one good reason to not incapacitate and denounce you at once ! He said to her with a low voice, his wand aiming at her.

\- I… I'm truly sorry for what've done, she replied quietly then sniffed, I believed I could get her back but I was wrong.

Newt caught his brother up and told him to lowered his wand. He glanced at Tina with concern. She had shifty eyes, full of tears.

\- Theseus, please, don't, it's not her fault -

\- She did it because she wanted to, Newt.

\- Yeah well, I dare you to tell me you wouldn't have done it if it was me who… He didn't finished, she's her only family Theseus !

Theseus sighed heavily and lowered his wand eventually.

\- Fine, but from now on you'll be under my total surveillance round-the-clock by wearing this, he created an Admonitor, it -

\- I already know what it is, she stated bitterly, the MACUSA forced me to have one in New York before I was reinstated.

\- Then you know how serious i'm about it. Do you agree ?

\- Do I have a choice ?

\- You're not giving me one, he retorted and waved his wand to put it to her wrist, now I want you to come home, both. We'll talk about it later.

He glanced at them then disapparated, returning to his house.

\- I think we should do as he said…

Newt told the Zouwu to come back in the case which she obediently did. He was just about to disapparate in his turn when Tina grabbed his hand. She immediatly let it go as he watched her in confusion.

\- I'm so sorry I didn't told you anything, she breathed, I didn't want you to be involved so I… she guiltily bit her lower lip, I care a lot about you, you know.

\- You're safe, that's all that matters, he smiled weakly, will- will you be okay on your own ? He asked after a while of watching her. Even with swollen teary eyes, she remained beautiful in his mind.

\- I can handle it. Besides, she shook her wrist, i'm not really on my own anymore.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hey. Chapter Eleven. A more light hearted chapter, for the previous one was kind of heart breaking. I suppose. I listened to the Umbridge theme for this one because it's funny in my opinion so it suited the chapter. Also the Ministry of Magic theme (when Harry goes for his trial) for the same reason !**

 **This one focus mostly on Theseus and the relationship between Wizarding world and the No-Magic one. Next chapter clue:They will encounter a scary thing. Good read. HW.**

Chapter Eleven - The muggle are not lesser

 _Morning - Newt's house_.

The two friends were eating silently their breakfeast. It was a British breakfeast since Newt had promise Jacob to make one someday. He wasn't a very good cook, even with magic, so everytime he delayed it, secretly hoping Jacob would forget about that stuff. But he didn't, unfortunately for him.

\- It's quite good actually, Jacob said to him as he ate some fried egg.

\- It's dragon's egg, His friend replied abruptly.

Jacob froze with wide eyes. Newt averted his eyes and grinned mischievously at his reaction. Theseus, as almost every morning, arrived directly in Newt's home without any warning or permission.

\- Hey, he greeted them as he began to examine what there was to eat, no pastries today ?

\- No, Jacob shook his head, traditional English breakfeast. Well, that's what I thought.

Theseus shrugged, a little disappointed, and grabbed a buttered toast. He was about to bite into it when Newt informed him it was he who prepared it. He froze, just like Jacob did before, and put it back in the plate. Newt stared at him with disapproval.

\- You know, Mum told me i wasn't so bad, he mumbled.

\- And how's Mum's cooking again ?

\- Inedible, Newt admitted bluntly, but it's not the point.

\- You did good, Pal, Jacob stated to Theseus, there are weird stuff in that.

\- Jacob thinks those are dragon's egg, Newt explained when he noticed Theseus frowning.

\- For real ? Asked his brother.

Newt nodded and added he didn't know where did he get that idea.

\- It's you who - Jacob frowned, trying to defend himself. Then he understood there were both making fun of him, wait, I know what your guys are doing here and it's totally unfair ! He complained but smiled anyway, by the way, Theseus, today might be the day man.

He knew how to take his revenge on Theseus at least, _Newt's turn shall come later_. Theseus tilted his head, unable to grasp what he meant.

\- The bet, he smirked.

\- What ? Today, really ? I have to work Jacob ! He shouted as Jacob slowly nodded with closed eyes, obviously enjoying himself.

\- What ? You're scared to fail ?

\- Of course not, Theseus rolled his eyes, okay, i'll do it. No magic. Let's go Newt.

\- I don't think you're allowed to use somebody else's magic now, do you ? Newt said, looking Jacob to ask approval.

\- Yeah, right, laughed the latter, no magic at all.

\- Then i'll go by foot ! He exclaimed with an exasperated tone, out of my way now.

He tried to open the entrance door but it was locked, since Newt traveled by apparition most of the time. He sighed and asked him to unlock it impatiently. Newt used his key and Theseus finally left the house.

\- Don't take your eyes off him.

\- Wasn't my intention.

 _Morning - Ministry of Magic._

It was the first time in years Theseus came late at work. Thankfully, Travers made no comment about it, telling him instead to get started. On the way, he supposed muggle traveled with what he called "the weird big rolling thing" and actually tried to take the tram but happened to have no muggle money so he walked all the way to the Ministry of Magic. Apparently, sickle had no value in the No-magic world. The tram driver stared at him strangely when he saw what he took for foreign money. What Theseus hadn't counted was the fact the Ministry of Magic was a bit far away from Newt's building. So here he was, fairly irritated but ready to do his job. When Tina saw him, she greeted him with a simple nod. Nobody seemed to noticed her Admonitors which were transfigurated into some plain bracelet. He did the same as a reply and went into his office. They agreed that they wouldn't talk again about what happened last week so they did as if nothing happened. Luckily, Travers trusted Theseus enough to believe him when he told him nothing peculiar happened. He sat to his desk and grabbed his quick-quote quill before remembering he couldn't use it. He took a regular raven quill instead, his favorite, and began to write. He soon discovered two thing about writing by himself: it was tiring and long. He was just half finished when lunchtime came whereas usually he did his report in one hour and a half or even less sometimes when it was just some case to update. He stood up to take an awarded break but spilled some ink on his shirt in the process.

\- Really ?! He shouted angrily. He mechanically grabbed his wand to clean the stain but refrained himself from doing so, putting it back on his desk with a sigh. _Next time, remember to shut your big trap Theseus Scamander_ , he scolded himself.

Newt was speaking with some coworker when Theseus left his office to have lunch. He spotted him from distance and, just by observing his behavior, he could tell how much he was on edge.

\- Pick ? He called his bowtruckle, I need you to do something for me.

The little creature stared at his vessel, a questioning look upon his tiny face.

If someone were to say that Theseus looked upset, he or she would have no idea how far it was from the truth for he was utterly hopping mad. So when Newt "accidentally" bumped into him, he reacted straight away.

\- So sorry.

\- Get lost, Newt ! I'm already late.

He didn't even wait for an answer and carried on his way so he didn't notice neither Newt's amused grin nor the little greenish creature that jumped in his jacket pocket. For the moment, all that matter to him was to find food. Actually, no one could tell by looking at him but Theseus got ticked off quite easily when hungry. He became even more irritated when he realised he would just have the time to eat on the go before returning to work. He swallowed a sandwich he bought not far from the Ministry of Magic and came back to his office.

\- Let's finish that report, he muttered to himself, so where's my quill… I'm sure I left it on my desk.

He searched for it but it was nowhere to be seen. He began to lose patience once again, wondering what happened to that "stupid quill". That is when he noticed a little green thing playing with his report, taking advantage of the fact he wasn't watching. He tilted his head in confusion. When Pickett met his eyes, he stood still uncertaintly.

\- I know you, Theseus told him, hey, what are you doing with that ?! He scolded him as he noted he was having fun with his hardly done work.

He threw himself on his desk in an attempt to capture him but the bowtruckle jumped on the floor with the precious manuscript.

\- Give it back !

Pickett raced under the desk, followed closely by Theseus who crawled after him. He banged his head into his piece of office furniture and grumbled in pain. He stood up, rubbing his head to ease the pain. Pickett was staring at him from distance, shaking the document in a very provocative way.

\- You little… I know what you're trying to do. It won't work so give up.

Pickett grimaced in response. Theseus flung himself at the greenish creature to catch it. Pickett didn't flee in time and was trapped. He whined and struggled to free himself but Theseus was holding him with a firm hand. He retrieved his work and decided to bring the bowtruckle back to his owner.

 _Afternoon - Newt's office._

When Theseus stormed into his brother's office, the latter was noting something in a diary. He glanced at him curiously. Theseus showed him the little creature with exasperation.

\- Explain, he said sharply.

\- I have no idea what you're talking about, his brother replied with an innocent look, you've got a stain on you shirt, by the way.

\- Yes I know and stop pretending, you tried to trick me, right ?

\- Rubbish, he somehow managed to get into your office, that'all, he shrugged looking fairly amused by the situation.

Theseus realised it was when Newt bumped into him "by accident" the little thing had jumped on him without being noticed. Knowing his brother, it surely wasn't a coincidence. He did it on purpose to make him lose his bet.

\- You asked him to do it, don't you ?

\- Yeah well, you have no proof, he stated as he resumed his writing, and as Aurors rightly say, for once, innocent until proven guilty.

Theseus sighed, something he found himself doing often recently. He told his brother to watch his creature, like a father would do with a child who leave his toys lying about. It surprised him he used some Auror argument against him since Newt was known to disregard them. _Tina's influence maybe,_ he thought as he exited the room, _damn, I would kill for a cup of tea. Wait, how do muggle do tea ?_ Again, wizard used magic to make tea while muggle used the electricity or a kettle. Wizard knew the fire and how to use it but not how to produce it without an incendio spell. Theseus considered to ask to the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office or to the Muggle Liaison Office how did muggle do but dropped the idea quite rapidly. Firstly, because he didn't know how to explain why he wanted to do it like the no-magic people. Secondly, because he wasn't even sure they could actually help him since the research in the muggle world was basically poor. What interested the wizarding community was to avoid being discovered, not to study or even understand the no-magic world. It was true there were a few wizard who were curious about it, sometimes favourable towards it even, like Albus Dumbledore, but beeing a "muggle loving fool" was most of the time poorly regarded. So Theseus decided to check on Tina instead. Since her sister used to date a muggle for a year, maybe she learnt some practical knowledge on the subject through her. He hoped so anyway because he really needed a cup of tea right now.

 _Afternoon - Tina's office._

Tina had trouble working since what happened with her sister. Of course they already had quarrel in the past but nothing as serious. She knew something was irremediably broken between her and Queenie and she really wanted to cry for it, as if mourning the loss of a loving one. She tried hard to focus on her job but everything she could think of was Queenie and how she failed to keep the word she gave to her parents on their deathbed. She stared at her Admonitor, thinking bitterly she deserved this punishment. She was outed of her apathy by a knock on her door.

\- Come in, she allowed with a hoarse voice.

\- Hey, Theseus said as he entered the room, sorry to interrupt. I was just wondering if you know how muggle does tea. Are you okay ? He asked after noticing her vacant look.

\- I don't know, she answered to both question bluntly, why do you need to make it the No-Maj way ?

\- A bet with Jacob.

\- Well, you'll have to renounce, then. He tried to explain me how does the - what is the word again ? Tricity or ctricite ? Anyway, I didn't get anything. It was all non-sense to me. Maybe you should try to ask Newt actually.

\- Impossible, that prat is currently doing everything in his power to make me fail.

\- Oh. Do you really need it ? She questioned apologetically for she understood what it was to need something to destress, I can get you one if you want ?

\- Not allowed to got help. I guess I'll have to do without it.

He was about to leave when Tina called him.

\- Do you know you have a -

\- Stain on my shirt, yes I know, thank you, he informed, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he left the office without looking back.

Theseus went back to his office to resume and, hopefully, terminate his report. He found his favorite quill again under his desk. Some time later, Smith came in for the weekly training of his Auror team. As the Head Aurors, he had to supervise and participate to every exercise including disguise, tracking, duelling, magical transportation and escape. With all of his misfortune of the day, he completely forget about it. _I'm a dead duck. There is no way I can do my work without magic after all._ But he still gave it a try, not ready to give up yet. After dodging an umpteenth spell, Smith was surprised by his lack of pugnacity.

\- Hey, boss ! He shouted as he threw him another spell, why aren't you fighting me back ? It's frustrating !

\- I thought I told you to not call me - Theseus was cut mid sentence by a curse, not coming from Smith but from Douglas who was hidden all this time, waiting for an opening. He instinctively reached for his wand and protected himself whitout saying a single word. Then he widen his eyes as he realised he had lost to Jacob by winning against his fellow wizards. He thrusted his wand into the ground in exasperation and a powerful shock wave spread around him, knocking his two fellow Aurors down. He sighed and left without a word.

 _Evening - Newt's home._

Theseus apparated in Newt's living room just after work with the firm intention to surrender. Jacob was already downstairs in the basement. He was nourishing the mooncalves when Theseus found him.

\- Right, good Albert, he said gently, hey, Mary, quit bothering George !

\- You won ! Theseus stated as he approached him which made the baker jump with surprise.

\- Huh ? He frowned as he turned to look at him.

\- You were right. Being a wizard is easier than being a muggle, he explained modestly.

\- So, you'll take me to your school ?

\- A promise is a promise.

Newt joined them after finishing to silence his several Fwooper.

\- Jacob, have you seen the - Theseus ? What are you doing here ? His brother asked as he noticed Theseus's presence with his friend.

\- I'm here to tell you I've lost. Living without magic is difficult. I wasn't able to work properly, to wash my shirt or even to write a report as fast as I usually do. Merlin's beard, even going to work was a real pain. I tried to ask for help but there were none. Us, wizard, are utterly clueless about the no-magic world. I think I understand what you were trying to say and you're right. Wizard shouldn't understimate the muggle world.

Jacob and Newt glanced at each other with confusion.

\- Er… yeah ? Hesitated Jacob, unsure of what to answer.

\- Well, I just wanted to see you having trouble for once, truth to be told, Newt shrugged nonchalantly.

Theseus stared at them speechless. _So that's what it was all about ?_ He laughed in a breath.

\- Anyway, my word is my bond. I'll do what I can to show you our world, Jacob.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hey chapter twelve ! No real soundtrack for that one. Can you guess Newt's boggart ? Next chapter clue : something you were waiting for ! Have a good read ! HW.  
**

Chapter Twelve - Don't fear the Boggart.

Tina was facing Queenie in a very old and dusty room. They were alone and it was fairly dark in there. It was once a bedroom with a big toybox but there were just some broken toy left. Tina looked at her sister with a sad smile then pointed her wand at her without any hesitation. Queenie stared at her with incredulity, even fear. Did she get it wrong after all ?

 _Morning, some hours before - MoM._

\- Remind me again why it's we who have to do it, boss ? Smith asked with annoyance, it should be the Being or the Spirit division's work, right ?

\- Stop calling me that, said Theseus, and no, it's not. As you know, there is three sub-division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creature: beast, being ans spirit except that Boggart are none of these category. They are non-being.

\- Okay, let's say it's not the DRCMC's business, why is it ours ?

\- There are three of them and they keep multiplying. It begins to be dangerous and the Muggle Worthy Excuse Committee is having trouble to explain the recent events to the No-magic world.

\- Why don't they clear them from the house themselves then ?

\- They aren't qualified. Simple as that.

\- Great ! I wanted to train, Smith grumbled with bad mood, how am I supposed to learn wandless magic under these circumstances ?

\- Fine, retorted Theseus, i'll ask someone else, but you better be able to use at least one spell without your wand by the time we came back or else I'll send you to the Centaur office !

Theseus needed one last person since he had the intention to bring Tina with him. He told her he won't let her out of his sight and he was indeed very serious about it. They were both overqualified for this task and it wasn't really their attribution but orders were orders. The house was in the centre of London. It was old and abandonned so little by little, the muggle neigbourhood started to believe it was haunted, which wasn't of course, not at the beginning anyway. Theseus found Tina in Douglas's office. The two of them were talking about an unsolved case when Theseus came in.

\- Tina, Mcdowell, I need you to come with me at once.

\- Sorry Theseus but Travers asked for my assistance today, Douglas told him.

\- What for ? He wanted to know.

\- We may have a lead on an old case and his own team is already chasing a dangerous dark mage on the loose. You'll have to ask someone else.

\- O'connel is on parental leave, I can't ask him to come now.

\- Maybe your brother could give you a hand with this ?

\- I don't know... he glanced at Tina, Or maybe... Follow me Tina.

\- Er, yeah, okay.

 _\- Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures._

It was the very first time Tina went to this department. There were a lot of people, not only wizard but goblin, house-elf, some ghost too. It was far more noisy than the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well. In addition to the regular sound of the workers, various creatures could be heard in the Beast division. That was exactly where they were headed. Tina smiled when she noticed someone in the background was asking every passer-by if they had seen his gnome.

\- Causing a mayhem must be quite common here, am I right ?

\- You have no idea. Come on, Newt's office is down that hall.

\- Why do you need him ?

\- He used to work in the Office for House-Elf Relocation in the Being division. He can help us.

\- Isn't he busy ?

Theseus didn't answer and knocked on Newt's office door instead. They heard a loud bang, something crashing on the floor with a glass noise then, finally, Newt's voice saying something about Merlin. Theseus and Tina glanced at each other, both puzzled. When Newt opened the door, he was panting and seemed displeased.

\- Hi, listen, I might need your help for - Theseus began but was sharply cut by his little brother.

\- I'm sorry but I don't have the time for this right now, he replied in a rush without noting Tina's presence. He then shut the door as fast as he could. Theseus blinked in total stupefaction at his brother behavior.

\- Well, he is occupied, Tina stated to Theseus with a "I told you so" tone.

Newt, who was walking in his office to resume what he was doing before, froze when he heard Tina's voice from the other side of the door. His eyes widen when he understood he had just sent her packing. Theseus and she were on their way back to the Auror Headquarters when Newt caught up with them, shouting at his brother to wait for him. Theseus watched his brother with a satisfied look as he came near them. Newt averted his eyes with embarassment when he met his gaze.

\- I - I don't have that much to do actually. Oh, hello Tina, he smiled awkwardly at her, pretending he didn't know she was with his brother.

\- Hi, she greeted him back kindly.

\- So, why do you need me ? He asked bluntly to his brother.

\- Well, there is a house right in the centre of London which is infested by boggart, at least two but we think there are three of them. They're not really a threat but the Muggle are starting to notice something's wrong and the Ministry don't know how to cover it up. The obliviator team are fed up with listening stories about giant spiders, mummies and all that stuff.

\- What's a boggart ? Tina looked confused.

\- You don't know ? I thought they lived worldwide, stated Theseus genuinely taken aback by her lack of knowledge.

Newt, on the other hand, explained her what was the creature without making a value judgement as they were aiming at the Atrium to leave the Ministry. After he finished his explanation, Tina stared at him as a moment of clarity crossed her mind.

\- A boggle ! She exclaimed.

\- Excuse me ?

\- We called them boggle in America. Why are there several of them ? Aren't they supposed to be loner creature ?

\- Well, we're not sure about how they reproduce but we think fear create them, informed Newt, see, at the begining that house was utterly ordinary despite its looks. But muggle started to believe it to be haunted and it sort of became real. Since a lot of people are affraid of it, they keep on multiplying.

\- That does make sense, his brother agreed, okay, meet me outside. We'll have to be very careful, the house is situated in the muggle world and I don't want any witness. Understood ?

Tina and Newt both nodded silently. Some moments later they split in direction of the fireplace.

 _Late morning - near the middle of London._

When the three wizard arrived in the concerned area, they immediatly recognised the house. Whereas the other were all lovely with their gardens well-maintained, that one was twisted in every way. It looked old, not necessarily very damaged but something gloomy emerged from it with a lot of strength. It was totally abandoned given the wild state of its garden.

\- I can see why the No-Maj are scared by it, Tina shivered, this house gives goose bumps.

The inside was in a great disorder and quite dark despite the few windows. The house was composed of a living room, two bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. The latter was linked to the living room, like a sort of dining room.

\- Let's start looking, Newt you go in one of the bedroom, Tina in the other one while I deal with the living room. If you find one of them, you know what to do, Theseus whispered them, we're not leaving until the house is cleared.

 _\- In the Parental bedroom._

The room was even darker so Newt used his wand to open the shutter. The bed was big, dusty and messy. The blanket and the pillow were opened, as if something had torned them with anger. There was a big wardrobe just in front of it. Its mirror was broken, like a lot of thing actually. Newt came near it very quietly. He raised his wand with apprehension, expecting to find at least one of the boggart into it. He opened the wardrobe's door with a single flick of his wand to find it was in fact empty. He sighed with relief and closed the door. Then he heard a faint creaking not far behind him. He looked up at the mirror and turned around abruptly when he saw what was reflected in it. Just in front of him was standing a human like being with long dark hair and wearing a long black garment. Its face was deadly pale, its eyes black, big and deep with no expression. It was staring intensely at Newt without a blink. The latter shivered when he met its gaze. The time seemed to have froze as they stared at each other, like hypnotized, when suddenly, the creature began to open its mouth very, very slowly. Newt didn't waste any more minute as he realised what was about to happen and pointed firmly his wand toward the strange being.

\- _Riddikulus !_

The thing blinked several time before starting to chuckle. It was very light but its laugher became soon uncontrollable. Newt was now observing it with fair scientific interest. The boggart tried to compose itself but it just aggravated its fit of laughter. Backed into a corner, unable to calm down, it finally took the decision to escape by the window, breaking it in the process.

\- All right, he mumbled, one down, two to go.

 _Meanwhile - In the living room._

Theseus was searching the creature in every corner of the room. He hated boggard so he was in a hurry to get this over with. He found them vicious. He opened the drawers, looked under the fourniture item and even between them but couldn't find any trace of the hidden creature. He started to believe that maybe there were only two of them after all. He walked toward the bedroom's door to see how his brother handle things. He was about to grab the door-handle but halted when he heard a rattling in the kitchen. He turned around and saw the lid of a pan's lid was shaking by itself.

\- So that's where it was actually hidden… Theseus murmured to himself.

He hadn't considered that boggart could shrink to the point of fitting in such a little item but now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense. They were non being and, therefore, they weren't limited by things like meat suit. When the boggart exited the pot, Theseus jumped with surprise. That one was particularly agressive. It shapeshifted for some minute, trying to figure out what Theseus feared the most. It made finally a choice and changed into his little brother, lying dead on the floor. Theseus stared at him, his jaws clamped with tension. He raised firmly his wand and casted the suitable spell. To his great stupefaction, the boggart didn't took the comical form he had imagined in his mind but changed into something else instead. Now, Leta was standing in front of him, looking at him with blame. He started when she spoke to him.

\- Theseus, she said quietly, why did you left me to die ?

He raised his wand again but with less confidence than the first time. The fake Leta assumed an air of hurted indignation in reaction.

\- Are you really going to attack me ? She asked in a shaking breath, I thought you loved me !

Theseus almost replied that he did and even still does but remembered just in time that it wasn't his beloved fiancée, that it was a puppet whose only purpose was to feed on his suffering.

\- _Riddikulus !_

Leta cried out and suddenly disappeared into an explosion of multicoloured confetti falling slowly on the floor. Just like that, the boggart was gone. Theseus stared into space where the creature used to be with deep sorrow. He couldn't stop a tear from flowing slowly along his face. He wiped it hastily and decided it was time to check on his brother as he heard some glass shattering coming from the bedroom.

 _At the same time - In the children's bedroom._

The room Tina was currently inspecting was much darker than the rest of the house so she used her wand to have a better look. She discovered it was because every windows where barricaded with several wooden planks. It gave the bedroom a truly gloomy aura. The few toys she found were all broken or torned and looked quite old. There was a twin bed so she knew at least two children used to live here with their parents. It reminded her her own room she used to share with Queenie in New York. They weren't rich enough to have two separated bedroom but they didn't mind, truth to be told. Plus, since men weren't allowed, it has always been the two sister alone. Well, until Newt and Jacob obviously. Next to the bed, there was a big closed toybox on the floor. Tina didn't need to open it, she had the strong feeling one of the boggle where in it, comfortably set up.

 _\- Nox,_ she whispered and slowly opened the toybox.

The boggle changed immediatly so Tina was now facing Queenie. She stepped over the toychest without taking her attention from the young witch. Tina watched her with a sad smile and raised her wand toward her with determination. Queenie widen her eyes in fear.

\- You didn't get it, she told the buggle, I'm not afraid of my sister, I'm afraid for her. _Riddikulus._

Queenie slipped apparently on nothing and fell on her backside with a whine. Tina laughed with good heart. The buggle looked around, disconcerted and uncertain about what to do. He focused again, glanced at Tina and transformed into something else. Tina stopped abruptly to laugh. Her mother and her father were t

here, looking at her with both anger and disappointment. They were like in her last memories of them: badly sick with bumps and greenish tinge to skin.

\- What have you done Tina ? Mrs Goldstein said sharply.

Utterly confused, Tina made a questioning sound.

\- We counted on you, added Mr Goldstein, but you failed miserably. You're a waste.

\- What on earth did we do to deserve such an useless daughter ? Complained her mother with a grimace.

\- You were unwanted, still are by the way. That's why we had Queenie.

\- No… _Riddikulus,_ Tina shouted but nothing happened, she wasn't focusing enough and moreover, nothing funny came to her mind. She couldn't be blamed of course, how to turned your sick dead parents into something comical after all ? She was violently trembling.

\- Yes, her mother carried on, who would actually befriend you or love you, Tina ?

\- No one, finished his father with disregard.

\- Stop it ! _Riddikulus !_ She moaned desperatly. She felt like a total incompetent for being unable to get rid of a simple boggle despite being an Auror. She was panting, struggling to focus on something to ridicule it.

The boggle was very close to her now so she step back but walked on a broken little toy train in the process and fell. Theseus and Newt entered the room and gasped with surprise to the sight of the parents of Tina. Newt placed himself protectively in front of the buggle who began changing consequently. Tina stood up painstakingly and left the room in a rush, obviously ashamed. Newt followed her with his eyes. Theseus told him to go after her, that he could handle the boggart. Newt tried to catch her up but she disapparated before he could do or say anything.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Hey. Chapter Thirteen out. For that one Snape memories soundtrack might do, also the possession soundtrack (from order of phenix) and the soundtrack "another story" from the same movie and, finally, when Ginny kisses Harry soundtrack for the end. Fluff, angst, confort, what else can I say ? Next chapter clue: Jacob will be amazed, amused and a little sad. Also I tried to a tell a part of the story in Tina POV. It was a try. Feel free to comment if you (don't) like. Good read anyway. HW.**

Chapter Thirteen - Tina's memories.

Tina retreated in her Leaky Coldron's room. When she entered, her three kneazle immediately came and greeted her by rubbing affectionately her legs. She petted them and collapsed on her bed with a heavy sigh. She felt completely worn out both physically and mentally _._ Staring at the ceiling, she thought she must have seemed pretty ridiculous in an ironic way _. It was just a damned boggle, I thought you got over it a long time ago._ She ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes as she recalled the boggle's words. She opened her eyes again when she heard a knock on her door. She didn't say anything, she already knew who was on the other side. The voice who asked her if he could enter confirmed her assumption. Newt repeated his request after a few minutes of waiting. She finally decided to let him in and opened the door since he wasn't going to drop it anyway. She sat back on her bed without looking at him. He joined her quietly.

\- Tina, he mumbled, are you okay ?

She stayed silent, looking awkwardly her hands to avoid his worried look.

\- It was - it was your parents back there, am I right ?

She bit her lower lips in response. Newt lowered his head to meet her gaze but she averted her eyes with shame.

\- Do you want to talk about it ? He asked very gently, as if dealing with a scared creature. The whole situation had a lingering sense of déjà vu.

Tina hesitated. Of course she wanted to but she also feared he would have a lower opinion of her if she did, even if Newt was the mildest man she ever met. She eventually chose to tell him for he would, and should , know it one day anyway.

\- I, she began but marked a pause, still undecided, please, don't think too poorly of me after what I'll reveal to you.

\- Nonsense, he reassured her softly, now come on, speak with me.

She inhaled deeply before talking to him, still not looking at him.

\- It's something I've never told anyone, not even Queenie. I don't know if she was aware but if she did, we never talked about it.

Newt already had a lot of question but didn't want to stop her. The only thing he was sure of was that it sounded quite serious.

\- You know Ilvermorny and its rather positive reputation, she resumed, most democratic, least elitist and all, but - well, I learned it at my expense - the students weren't as decent as the school.

\- What do you mean ? He tilted his head quizzically.

\- Newt, her voice was low, I almost turned out very badly during my school years.

 _1912 - Ilvermorny, Tina's POV._

I was really thrilled for my first day at Ilvermorny. It was the sorting day, all the first year were here, the oldest students were present too on a balcony to welcome the new ones. We were called one after the others in a great hall. In front of us, there were four statues. I didn't know how the sorting ceremony worked actually so I was truly surprised when I saw one of them moving. The house chooses its pupil. When my turn came, the teacher called me by my full name and I noticed some people laughed about it. It's true my name is a little… unusual, this is exactly why I don't like it and ask people to call me Tina instead. I was affraid no one would choose me but the Thunderbird flapped its wings as I approached them. I was pretty happy to be chosen by such a beautiful and majestic creature. Then it was the wand's turn to choose its wizard. Mine is rather plain but I like it, I've never been the kind of person to purchase fancy stuff so it was okay. Plus, it is a good wand, powerful and loyal. Once the ceremony was over, the new pupils had to follow the teacher to get to their respective dormitory.

At that time, I didn't know what I wanted to do later, I just knew that I'll have to protect my sister and it meant financially too. I was determined to have a good schooling to be able to choose a well paid job so Queenie and I would live safely. Lessons were all interesting but my favorite were charms and defence against the dark arts. The time had passed and my first issue began just at the end of my first month at school. It was a bunch of fourth year who found it smart to make fun of my name by calling me "Porcupina". They were rather popular and I was just a first year of no interest so no one batted an eye and that nickname remained. I still tried to make friends but it was hard because of them. I didn't know why they were bothering me so I asked them one day. The "leader" was some show off, arrogant blond guy.

\- Why are you so mean with me ?

\- Because you're a weirdo and that's how we treat weirdo here.

\- And why exactly am I a weirdo ?

I wasn't really convinced by their explanation for I found it to be so much superficial. But apparently it really was their reason to act this way.

\- Because your name is, your eyes are, you're always alone with your books. Wait, when we think about it, you're not weird, you're just dull !

His stupid friends laughed at his joke since it was apparently funny to mess an eleven years old girl around. I was angry at them and sad though. I was indeed affraid they were right since I didn't had any friends even in my own house. Teachers were good to me but I believed it was because I worked hard already.

I naïvely hoped it would be different for my second year in school since Queenie joined me. But it just gotten worse. She was sorted in the Pukwudgie house and she made friends really fast. The first month, boys were already charmed by her beauty and most of the girls wanted to become her friend because she was so kind, feminine and soft. It wasn't her fault, I couldn't blame her but until then, I became the ugly sister, the laconic one. Queenie was my only friend but she couldn't stay with me everytime so I found myself to be quite lonely. I thought my bully would leave me alone but they didn't. My third years was the worst one. I wasn't a little girl anymore so they became more virulent towards me. They tried to make me fall from my broom, spilt a water bucket on me as I exited the Thunderbird dormitory, forced me to drink a polyjuice potion so I turned into a porcupine, but the potion didn't worked well since it was an animal so I was something between a human and a porcupine. That day was fairly horrible to be frank. Everyone who saw me made fun of me, even Queenie. I confronted her about that.

\- Oh Teenie, stop complaining !

She was still half laughing when she joined me in the nurse's office.

\- Why everyone is so cruel with me ?

I still remember her look of disbelief when I told her that. She believed I was over-reacting.

\- It's nothing Teenie, just a prank ! Try to have fun sometimes, you would have more friends !

\- Your kind of friends ? Well, no thanks, I scolded her. The truth to be told, I was hurted by what she said to me because I had tried a lot to integrate, they just kept on rejecting me for no reason. It was so easy to say for her, she was the "bombshell", the nice one, the spruce. She left after looking daggers at me. I felt so miserable but I didn't cried though, I already wanted to be brave and to me, at this time, brave meant no crying. I know now it's false. To my great surprise, my Darks Arts teacher, Mr Anderson, gave me a visit to check on me. I knew he wanted to make sure I was okay and somehow I was grateful someone actually cared about me, even just a bit. But still, thanks Morrigan he didn't asked me if I was all right because I wasn't at all.

\- I gave a detention to all the person at fault for this, he said instead.

I didn't replied, what could I told him ? Thank you for protecting the pathetic being I am ?

\- Tina, he told me with a soft tone i've never heard before, if one day you feel like you need to talk to someone… you know your teachers are here to listen, right ?

I felt my face reddening with embarassment but I thanked him quietly anyway. He smiled briefly at me and left the room. It was a nice teacher and his class was really good. He reminded me of my dad actually so every lesson was bitter sweet to me. Anyway, I stayed in my bed for one week then I returned to class. Queenie hadn't visited me again since our little fight but I managed to have my homework from the teachers myself.

Finally, in the middle of the year, I reached the point of no return with that boy and his friends. They had learned somehow that our parents were both dead and that, consequently, we were orphans. I was just reviewing my charms lesson for the final in the garden of the castle when it happened. They noticed I was alone and busy so they wanted to change that I guess. The boy took my book from me with an Accio.

\- Give it back ! I yelled at him angrily.

\- You didn't say the magic word.

I raised my wand but one of his fellow disarmed me. I stared at them dumbfounded.

\- I need it for my final ! Please, give it back ! I begged him but he sneered.

\- Don't waste your time, you might have good marks Porcupina, but you'll never be someone. You're nothing !

\- Shut it !

I didn't understood why he was telling me that, all of a sudden, but it was nothing good.

\- Aw, that's rude ! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth ? He made a pause and I get it, Oops, sorry, I forget you don't have one.

It was enough. I picked my wand and turned to leave but suddenly, my book was thrown at my head violently with a Depulso spell. I fell hardly in the grass, head first. I heard the boy's laugh but his friends were actually telling him they should go. But he didn't listened of course, he wasn't done with me yet.

\- You're so much a failure, he said to me as I dismally got back on my feet, no wonder why you parents had your sister.

\- What do you mean ? I pretended to not understand but I actually did too well.

\- I mean you were obviously unwanted but your sister was. Just look at your name, do you think parents who loved their child called them with such a weird name ? Cause, I don't think so. I believe you were an accident and Queenie the real thing.

I watched him with expressionless eyes, speechless.

\- I bet they asked you to protect your sis', right ? Do you know why ?

I felt tears coming to my eyes, everything he told seemed so true ! I really tried to deny it over the years, but I couldn't anymore.

\- It's because they knew Queenie was better.

\- YOU'RE WRONG ! THEY LOVED ME TOO ! I screamed bursting into tears in the process. I turned around and ran away without even taking my book.

I hid in my bed for the rest of the day, crying my eyes out. I felt alone, furious, sad and lost. I really had enough of all of this, the school, the students. All this years, I struggled to stay positive, but I was done now. I wasn't sleeping well, eating enough and I really had a poor opinion of myself. It was me or them, I thought, and since I still had Queenie to take care of, it shall be them. I decided that at nighfall, I'll snatch that jerk and i'll made him suffer like he did for me all this past years.

It was indubitably easy to trap him since he was fast asleep in the Wampus dormitory. I used the Quietus spell to shush him as he opened his mouth to scream, for help or to protect himself I supposed. I silently tied him up with my wand and forced him to follow me, I was already kind of skilled with wordless magic, more than wandless. At some moment, he stumbled and fell. I ordered him to stand up without mercy. He obeyed slowly, to slowly to my liking so I kicked him in the knee. Then I brutally grabbed his arm and led him in a secluded area where I was sure to be not bothered. I pushed him hardly and he crashed against the wall. His nose began to bleed but I didn't care. I was like in a daze, I felt nothing but hatred towards him. A voice in my mind was telling me to stop, that it's wasn't too late but I ignored it and raised my wand without any hesitation. I already knew the curse I wanted to use and I was sure it would work because I really wanted him to be in such a great pain he would beg me to stop. I was about to use it when a voice called me from behind.

\- Tina wait !

It was Mr Anderson. I glanced at him, not so sure about what to do suddenly.

\- Please Tina, he said softly, offering me his hand in a soothing gesture, you don't have to do it, you're better than that. Lower your wand, my child.

\- You don't know that ! I stated angrily, but my hand began to tremble, maybe he is right, maybe i'm wasted !

\- No, he reassured me as he very slowly approached me, you're a good person whom bad things happened to. There is still a way back, Tina. You could be so much more.

I watched him with imploring teary eyes. I wondered if he was telling me all that stuff only to stop me or if he really meant it.

\- Now, lower you wand Tina.

I did what he told me, my fit of anger gone leaving room for emptiness and torment.

\- What am I going to do now ? I asked as I cried silently.

\- I'll obliviated him so he won't remember what happened tonight and tomorrow you and I shall have a very serious talk, Mr Anderson patted my back gently to comfort me. I nodded weakly in reply, there were nothing more to say. Now, he resumed, I want you to go to bed and try to sleep. I'll wait for you in my office tomorow morning.

\- Are you - are you going to punish me ? I couldn't look at him in the eyes, I was too much ashamed.

\- Well, your behavior was highly reprehensible but I don't believe it would be fair since you're not totally responsible. Now go, Tina. I'll take care of him.

 _1928 - Leaky Cauldron._

Newt was listening to her story with attention. He was actually so focused Tina couldn't tell what was happening in his mind, what he thought about all of it. It freathened her but she felt also relieved she managed to tell him that event she kept so long for herself. It was about time she shared it with someone.

\- My life became more peaceful after that discussion, not that they did stop bullying me, but I just focused on something else, she resumed when she noticed Newt was waiting for more, I had decided to become an Auror and joined the duelist club. I was rather skilled so people began refering to me as "the duelling sister". Actually, it's Mr Anderson who introduced me to Mr Graves. They were friends and he believed in my capacity to become an Auror so…

She shrugged. Newt opened his mouth to talk but closed it, as if looking for words. Tina watched him a little apprehensive. Almost using an unforgivable spell at the age of thirteen really wasn't something to be proud of in her opinion. It was wrong and even if she didn't eventually, she still truly whished it at that time.

\- What happened to that boy ? He asked suddenly.

\- Uh ? Tina blinked several time, surprised. She expected words of comfort or even some embarassing question, oh, you mean my bully ? Newt nodded, I don't really know. During my fifth year, I learned he actually had on big crush on me since he saw me at the sorting ceremony.

\- Oh. I - I thought you told me you didn't have a boyfriend ? He insisted with faked indifference.

\- I didn't, She reaffirmed, I rejected him after he explained me he was being mean to me because he couldn't deal with the fact he was in love with a little girl. He was already fifteen when I was only eleven.

\- Was that a problem ?

Newt wondered what was wrong with it since he was four years older than her himself. He feared she would reject him for the same reason.

\- I guess he was too proud to admit he was attracted to a kid. Well, that and the law about relationship between underage and adult.

They both stayed awkwardly silent for a bit, still sitting in Tina's bed. There was a strange tension between them. Tina glanced at him, searching for something to say.

\- Newt, thank you, she eventually mumbled softly.

\- Why on earth for ?

\- For listening to me, she sighed lightly, for not rejecting me.

\- I could never reject you Tina, he grabbed her hands tenderly, actually it - it's quite the opposite. I - I might have…

His words died on his lips as he stared at her longingly. His face reddened but he didn't averted his eyes from hers this time. She gasped softly as she felt his hand on her face, his thumb caressing her cheek slowly. Her heart was beating wildly in anticipation as she understood what he was about to do. She felt herself turning pink but still lowered her gaze. He leaned towards her, still holding her cheek gently. Their lips first brushed hesitantly but finally met as Newt softly kiss her on the mouth. Tina, on her side, seemed shy at first but soon returned his kiss with as much softness than he did. It was a very chaste kiss and yet it felt nice for both of them, they waited for that to happen rather long. Newt was now gently massaging her neck with his hand, the other one entwined with hers, gripping her as if she was the most precious and delicate creature in the world. He found her lips soft, firm and, if he hadn't been a gentleman, he would already had try to nibble and suck them like a delicious sweet. Tina was just enjoying the moment, utterly happy. When they broke the kiss, she smiled at him shyly, at a loss for words. He grinned in return, as speechless as her.

\- Well, er, he tried, I guess - I guess it's how they felt when they do it...

\- What are you talking about ? She laughed in a breath.

\- I might have imagined myself as a dementor once and… Well, I wondered how it would feel to kiss you…

She smiled fondly at him, touched. Everyone would had thought it was a very creepy thing to say but she felt that coming from him, it was a beautiful proof of love.

\- We should probably go back to Theseus, she said after a moment still holding his hand, or he'll think we're up to something.

\- Let's go then, if he discovers what happened he's going to be as annoying as Pixies.

\- I know right, she chuckled and left with him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey. So, this chapter is centered on Jacob and Dumbledore mostly. I hope it is fun because I tried to make it fun. I enjoyed a lot writing the sorting hat ! Soundtracks : The arrival at Hogwarts and entry into the Great Hall (philisopher's stone), the entering in the Diagon Alley (same movie), Dumbledore's theme (FBCOG) and Dobby the house elf (chamber of secret). Next chapter clue : They might deal with a serious security breach. Good read. One last word: at one moment, Dumbledore quotes one of his "friends", it's Lemony Snicket from the movie A series of Unfortunate Events. I choose it because Jude Law actually plays Snicket in the movie and since I like both the movie and the show... Thought it could be a nice reference. That's it.  
**

 **HW.**

Chapter Fourteen - A journey in Hogwarts.

 _Afternoon - Hogwarts, Defense against Darks arts classroom._

Theseus had had immense difficulty to convince the then Hogwarts headmaster to let a muggle visit the magical school. Armando Dippet was indeed very attached to it and willing to defend it tooth and nail against any threat, and Merlin knew he saw the non-magic world as a threat. That's why Dumbledore helped. He was the only person Dippet really trusted in such way that if Theseus managed to persuade Dumbledore, he knew Dippet would concede as well eventually. So here he was, in the defense against darks arts class taking a cup of tea with that very powerful and mysterious wizard.

\- You're talking about the muggle I saw at the Christmas party, aren't you ? He took a sip of his tea calmly.

\- Yes, Theseus replied simply.

\- Before anything is decided, I want to let you know that i'm strongly against the idea.

Travers insisted that he escorted Theseus for his meeting with Dumbledore, not that he was worried for him but he just saw an occasion to question the professor about his recent absence in school. Dumbledore being the powerful and discerning wizard he was, saw his little game but simply didn't care. He wasn't affraid of Travers or the Ministry of Magic even, he regarded them as just some minor disruption, nothing to worry about. So it's without any digression he told him that it was something between Theseus and Hogwarts and that the MoM didn't had a say.

\- It's not up to you to decide what is our business or not, he retorted with anger.

Theseus watched them arguing, thinking ironically that they looked like an old couple. Dumbledore snorted, half annoyed half amused.

\- Obviously not since you never cease to stick your nose in where it isn't wanted.

\- The Ministry of Magic wouldn't act like this if you weren't plotting Merlin knows what Dumbledore !

\- I'm not plotting ! Dumbledore laughed grudgingly, now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Theseus in private. Have a good day Mr Travers. You know where the door is.

\- It's not over, and for the muggle i'm completely opposed to it.

\- I said good day, Mr Travers, Dumbledore repeated more impassively.

Travers sighed with great irritation, shaking his head in disapproval.

\- You'll hear about us again ! He slamed the door angrily as he left the classroom.

As soon as Travers exited the room, Dumbledore turned to Theseus and gave him a tired smile.

\- I admire you Theseus, he said as he passed his hand in his hair in a calming gesture, working with that man must be exhausting.

\- It take its toll, he stated without rancour, but he's very devoted to his job. I respect him for that.

\- I know, Dumbledore glanced at him mischievously, now tell me, why are you asking such a peculiar request ?

\- That muggle is my brother… Actually, he's both our friend, he corrected, and er… I played some stupid game with him but in the end, I realised how hard it was to live as a muggle. His girlfriend is the young witch who joined Grindelwald and…

\- You want to help him integrate the wizarding world, right ?

\- Listen, I know it seems like a bad idea but I feel like it's the right thing to do. It's because of our law that Miss Goldstein left.

\- Goldstein ? I've seen her that night -

\- She is Tina's little sister. They wanted to marry and have a family but he refused when he learned she could have serious problem if they did.

Dumbledore stared intensely at him, his look inscrutable. Then he seemed to make up his mind.

\- I can try to persuade Professor Dippet, it won't be easy but I think I'll manage if you give me a guarantee.

\- A guarantee ? Theseus looked Dumbledore with a quizzical look.

\- I know him, he'll never agree without condition to protect the school, even with my support.

\- Anything, he just has to ask.

 _Newt's home - evening._

Jacob and Bunty were in the basement when Theseus arrived. Jacob and she get along quite well even if he remarked she was asking a lot of question about Tina, or Newt, or both even. _She must have a crush on Newt too, poor girl,_ he thought. He went upstairs to take the daily niffler's coin and was surprised to find Theseus on the doorstep.

\- Hey Thes', I wasn't expecting you until nine o'clock, Newt isn't here already.

\- In fact, I wanted to talk to you alone before telling him.

\- Is everything okay ? Jacob asked, slightly concerned, did something happened ?

\- No, don't worry. Actually, I went to Hogwarts today and talked to the Headmaster. He accepted Dumbledore himself show you our magical school.

\- He did ? Jacob was delighted and surprised by the declaration.

\- Yes but at one condition, he wants you to perform what we call an unbreakable vow with him.

\- What is that ? The baker frowned in confusion.

\- It's a sort of magical contract made between two person. It can be anything but in our case, it will be an actual vow.

\- That is to say ?

\- Professor Dippet shall let you visit Hogwarts only if you promise to never disclose the existence of magic. To anyone.

\- Okay, and why is it unbreakable ?

\- You can break it actually but if you do it, you die.

Jacob stared at him with wide eyes, at a loss for words. _So that Secrecy thing is that serious,_ he told himself, _no wonder why Tina was so anxious about Queenie and I._ Thinking about Queenie was still hard for him, he was loosing sleep out of concern for her but could just hope she was okay. He said he would do anything to find her again and that's what he was going to do.

\- Okay, he finally said with a serious tone.

\- Are you sure about it ?

\- Yes, look, my girlfriend is a witch, my only friends are wizards too so, do I have anything to lose ?

\- Aside from your life, nothing, Theseus stated ironically.

\- It's not the point, I could die at any moment in my world you know. Hit by a car, electrocuted by a phone. Hell, I could open my skull just by tripping on the pavement !

\- Right, fine, I don't really know what you're talking about but fine. I'll talk about it to Newt, it's better if he know.

Theseus, Jacob and Bunty took some tea to pass the time. Jacob was obviously nervous. He spilled tea twice while serving it. Theseus felt sorry for him. The fact his friend was doing all this effort to be with the woman he loved was brave but also sad. Sometimes he was tired to witness how life could be unfair and cruel with good person like Jacob or Tina. She never talked about it with him but it was written all over her face that hers hadn't been easy or happy everyday until now.

\- Theseus, Newt said when he came back from work, what are you doing here ?

\- We need to talk, in private, Theseus stated while glancing at Bunty.

\- Sorry Bun, added Jacob apologically.

\- It's okay Mr Kowalski, she answered awkwardly, i'll see you tomorow. Good night everyone.

She left. Newt looked at Theseus and Jacob successively with discontentment. His displeasure increased when they told him their recent conversation. Angry, he affirmed that it was some misplaced blackmail and it was absolutely out of question. Suddenly, Theseus asked to speak with him alone. They went into his bedroom, leaving a disappointed Jacob alone.

\- Listen, it's just fake, Theseus announced without preamble.

\- What are you talking about ?

\- The unbreakable vow, it works between wizards but Dumbledore thinks it can't with muggle. So -

\- So Jacob will just believe he's under it when actually he's not, Newt finished, but we're still lying to him.

\- So what ?! You prefer our friend to be taken away eventually Newton ?!

It was fairly rare Theseus called his brother by his full name. He did it when angry or when making fun of him.

\- Of course not, Newt grumbled and huffed, if he's okay with that…

 _Some days later - Hogwarts._

Dippet and Jacob were holding each other arm firmly. Dumbledore was standing just beside them, his hands in his pockets. After a sham of the ceremony, they let go. Jacob was nervous and excited about all of it. At the begining when he arrived, he just saw a heap of ruins and wondered with astonishment how they could teach here. Then Dumbledore waved his wand towards him and suddenly a big castle appeared in front of him at the end of the bridge where they were. He stared at it with awe. The castle was utterly majestic, perched atop a hight mountain with a breathtaking view on the great black lake. They did the vow just at the entrance of the school with the Headmaster, the latter told Dumbledore to take Jacob with him in order to gave him a tour. All Jacob's fear vanished as he entered with Dumbledore in a big entrance with flaming torches. Then, Dumbledore invited him to enter in the Great Hall. It was holidays so there were less students than usual but some of them greeted the two men when they crossed their path. Jacob watched everywhere he could: the enchanted and beautiful ceiling, the flying candles, the owls, everything was beyond he had imagined.

\- This is the Great Hall where everyone is reunited to eat. Every year we have what we called the sorting ceremony during which the new students are send into one of the four house of the school, Dumbledore explained. Then there is a big feast.

\- You can create all that food with magic ? Jacob asked curiously.

\- Well, create is not the right word. There are actually a few things magic can't do and one of them is creating food out of nowhere.

Jacob made an understanding sound and followed Dumbledore. As they walked here and there he saw portraits staring at him, some stairs moving apparently on their own. Jacob interrogated Dumbledore about it. The latter replied with a short laugh that the stairs here liked to play tricks sometimes. Jacob became livid as a ghost began to talk to them, which amused a lot Dumbledore too. They went in the direction of the middle courtyard to reach the transfiguration corridor. Dumbledore showed him the different dormitory on the way and indicated him that every house common room had its own way to open: password, question or action even. The Hufflepuff one was really original : pupils had to tapp on different barrels in the rythm of Helga Hufflepuff. _No wonder why Newt went into that house_ , Jacob told himself, _it does make sense_. After a moment, they stopped into a courtyard.

\- We're currently in the transfiguration department where we school, well, transfiguration.

\- What is that transguration thing ? Jacob asked eagerly.

Dumbledore smiled and whistled to call an owl. The bird landed obediently on Dumbledore's arm. The latter pointed his wand towards it and moved it with a quick rap. In a split second, the owl transformed into opera glasses. Jacob let out a high pitched scream in reaction, flabbergasted. Dumbledore handed him the opera glasses and Jacob looked at it from every angle with wide eyes.

\- Transfiguration is used to change the form or appearance of an object, alive or not, Dumbledore informed as if he was teaching, it is the most scientific branch of magic actually and also one of the hardest.

\- So, he'll stay like this forever ? Jacob frowned.

\- If I want it to, yes. But there is of course a counter spell. See.

Dumbledore used Finite and the opera glasses immediatly turned back into an owl. The owl, outraged, flew away without further ado. As soon as the bird disappeared, they get going again aiming at the Quidditch pitch. On the way, Dumbledore began to talk to the muggle.

\- So Mr Kowalski, what is the main sport in the non magic world ?

\- Er… football, baseball I suppose. Most of our game involved a ball you know.

\- Really ? Finally something muggle and wizard have in common then ! Our main sport is called Quidditch and this area is his pitch.

Dumbledore made a theatrical hand gesture at the pitch. There were some pupils flying on their broom. Jacob watched them as they frolicked graciously in the air.

\- I wanna be a wizard, he sighed with envious eyes.

Dumbledore explained him the Quidditch rules concisely and Jacob listened it carefully. After hearing about it, he told himself it wasn't that different from their own sport, magic set aside. There were balls, points, team, nothing too foreign actually. However, he rapidly changed his mind at the sight of the golden snitch and, above all, the two bludgers. _This must be a fairly violent game actually…_ Dumbledore gave him a knowing smile, as if he had read his mind.

As they came back to the castle, he noticed a massive forest not too far away.

\- That wood, he said, Is it a part of the school too ?

Dumbledore glanced in the wood's direction before replying.

\- Yes, but it is strictly forbidden. The creatures who lives in it are too dangerous, he stated, centaurs, unicorns, werewolves…

\- They all exist ? I thought they were just legend or mythology !

\- So it means we're making a good job at concealing our world after all, Dumbledore retorted with a brief laugh, now Mr Kowalski, I'd like to show you the headmaster's office.

\- Yeah, sure !

The headmaster's office was rather big with a lot of bric à brac in Jacob opinion. A lot of books and, more disturbingly, a lot of portraits too. Then he noticed a very peculiar hat near the library, old and damaged. He could swear the hat was looking at him though, as if it was alive. Jacob started when Dumbledore spoke to him from behind.

\- I can see you're interested in our sorting hat. I suppose you could try it while you are at it.

Jacob shrugged, thinking it was surely not dangerous since Dumbledore proposed it himself. The latter took the peculiar hat and put it on Jacob's head. He shouted with surprise when the hat began to talk all of a sudden.

\- What an unusual head i'm placed on… A human without magic but not without qualities I record ! You've known war and you're affraid to face another one...

\- Is that hat reading my mind ? Jacob asked to Dumbledore, wide eyed.

\- Of course I am ! The sorting hat replied, I bet you never seen a smarter hat than me.

Jacob shaked his head in response and though with humour it was the first time he saw a speaking hat. _Hey, what did you do today Jacob ? Well, I spoke with a hat !_ The sorting hat made a loud amused "Ah !" in response which made Jacob jumped in surprise.

\- In which house would you send him if he was a wizard ? Questioned Dumbledore with fair interest.

\- He would have been a rather decent Hufflepuff…

Jacob imagined himself tapping joyfully on the barrel as a Hufflepuff student.

\- … but he would have been a fairly tremendous Gryffindor too, the sorting hat finished.

Jacob frowned a little, he prefered the Hufflepuff house. His best friend was in that house so he admired it a lot.

\- I know what you're thinking and let me tell you this, boy : I had never made a mistake until now. You would have been a Gryffindor for sure.

Jacob shrugged with resignation and took off the speaking hat.

\- I think it suit you Mr Kowalski. I was a Gryffindor myself and i'm sure you would have been an excellent student if you were a wizard, Dumbledore affirmed him confidently, now, we could go to my office for a cup of tea if you'd like ?

 _Darks Arts class._

 _-_ Do you take sugar in your tea, Mr Kowalski ? Dumbledore asked as he used a Tea making spell on his kettle.

\- One please.

The sugar bowl floated gently towards Jacob and proposed him sugar. He watched it with an amused smile and took one sugar, thanking it in the process. Dumbledore sat in front of him, the kettle following him. It served the tea to both of them and landed slowly on the table. Dumbledore took a sip of his drink before talking.

\- I heard you were in Paris with Newt.

Jacob froze, unable to reply but swallowed hardly. He was fixing his tea cup intensely, as if it contained the answer to all of his questions or doubts.

\- You're scared, I can understand that.

\- What he showed us… Another war… Yeah, it gives me the jitters. Not you ? He asked after a while.

Dumbledore stayed silent. Jacob though he wouldn't answer but he began speaking slowly, choosing his words carefully.

\- I know better than anyone how you feel, Mr Kowalski. I've lost many people I loved, I hurted them a lot. And now, he sighed heavily, I have to choose between my duty and my feeling.

\- Your feeling ? What do you mean ?

\- Follow me Mr Kowalski. I want to show you something.

They went into a strange room, quite secluded and secret. It was big and empty except for a tall object covered by a sheet in the centre. Dumbledore approached slowly, pulled it and let it fall on the floor. Under it was hidden a beautiful old ornate mirror. He stared at it for a moment with a vacant look on his face.

\- I would be very grateful if you don't reveal any of it to anyone Mr Kowalski, not even Newt.

\- Uh ? Jacob tilted his head, puzzled, but it's just a mirror, right ?

\- This, my friend, is not just any mirror. We called it the Mirror of Erised. Come here please. Tell me, what do you see ? He asked when Jacob stood in front of his own reflection.

At first, Jacob was only able to see himself but soon, something seemed to appeared next to him, or rather someone. He could recognise her anywhere. To his great surprise, she was smiling at him with love.

\- Queenie is with me. We have two children and are living happily, he answered unbelievingly, Newt and Tina are beside us. They look blooming together. Theseus is here too, playing with my little girl. I don't understand, he turned to Dumbledore, what does it show ? The future ? His voice was full of hope.

\- I'm sad to say it's not. The only purpose of this object is to show, and only show, Dumbledore insisted on that part, your deepest and hardest desire. It absolutely can't realise it. Many people thought this mirror was a gift until they all loose their mind and life by dint of staring at it for days and days.

\- Why are you keeping it here then ?

\- For the sake of everyone, Dumbledore revealed quietly after a long silence, it must stay hidden, out of sight, out of reach.

Jacob nodded with an understanding look, it was quite obvious this thing was a danger to anyone who found it. He wondered what the wizard saw in the mirror and if he came here often. As if he had read his mind, Dumbledore smiled sadly at him.

\- I see him. Us.

\- You mean… ? Jacob frowned, staring at Dumbledore with a total lack of understanding. He had no problem with men liking men for he was rather open minded, but Grindelwald wasn't any kind of man. He had killed, manipulated massively. To him, he seemed like a legit psychopath, obsessed with the idea of the No-maj domination.

\- You know Mr Kowalski, a friend of mine used to say people aren't either wicked or noble. They're like chef's salads, with good things and bad things chopped and mixed together in a vinaigrette of confusion and conflict.

Despite what he told him, Jacob remained skeptical but he could now understand his dilemna bewteen deciding to follow his duty or his heart. In a less dramatic way, what he was experiencing with Queenie was very similar except she wasn't some ferocious mass murderer.

The time to left the school finally came and Jacob didn't know what to think about Dumbledore, about all of this in fact: magic, war, Grindelwald, the struggle between the two world. He was just a No-maj who happened to fall in love with a witch and befriended a bunch of wizard. Did he regretted it ? Of course not, for the first time in a long time he felt like he had a family again and yet, he couldn't help but wish things weren't so complicated.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hi ! New chapter out, a little longer than usualy I guess. For that one I recommend you the battle of Hogwarts soundtracks, or Sirius Death from order of phenix, any battle soundtracks in HP or FB might do. The relationship between Tina and Newt is also becoming more physical. I had to read about guns for that one and also a lot about the MoM's organisation, not easy ! Next chapter clue: Love is in the air ! Have a good read. HW.**

Chapter Fifteen - Hunted.

 _Evening - somewhere in London._

According to the hole in the middle of the lying man's forehead, he was dead without any possible doubt. It was deep, bloody and fresh, causing an almost instantaneous death. The circular wound was still bleeding when the Aurors arrived. It was already the fourth wizard they found in that state since the beginning of the year, always the same strange wound. They thought about a creature but the beast division, taken in the person of Newt and some coworker, affirmed nothing could have left that kind of marks. Theseus was called in additional help but found himself perplexed faced with this situation. No matter how much he thought about it, there were no spell that could have done such a weird fatal wound. He decided he would ask Tina the day after if she had a clue and returned home, calling it a night.

 _The day after, morning - Tina's office._

Tina was currently back to her desk, leaning on it, her hands holding its edge for balance. Newt stood just in front of her, one hand holding her gently by the neck, the other on her thin waist, fervently kissing her as if trying to make her tip over the furniture. This kind of kissing session had became quite a routine between them since their first kiss. Tina once showed up a morning in his office, asking him if she could give him a "good day kiss" before getting to work herself which he willingly accepted. It was just a quick peck on the lips, but he looked utterly delighted by the idea and, the next morning, he found himself demanding shyly for more to her surprise. She never thought he would be the touchy-feely kind and, if Newt was honest with himself, neither did he. Their blossoming relationship remained a secret between them mostly for their own tranquillity. There were definitely passion between them but also a lot of self control, none of the two daring to go further. When Tina broke the soft contact between them, Newt sighed at the loss.

\- You know, he said with a low voice, I - I believed that being with you would allow me to focus more on my work. Silly me. I spend most of my time thinking about you.

Tina blushed deeply, touched by his proclamation. She was about to reply she felt exactly the same when she heard a knock then Theseus' voice asking if he could enter. They stared at each other, alarmed, then without any consultation they both knew what to do. Newt moved near the entrance so when Theseus would open the door, he would be well hidden behind it. Tina, on her side, used her wand to rearrange her lipstick which was smudged due to their previous activity. Once ready and composed, she told him to enter.

\- Hi, he greeted her as he got in, yesterday we found a corpse with a strange wound and I wanted to know if you might have an idea of the weapon that caused it.

\- I'm listening.

As Theseus explained her the situation he faced the day before, Newt surreptitiously came out of hiding and left the room without any sound. He met Douglas on his way back to his office. They greeted each other. Suddenly, Douglas stopped Newt by grabbing his arm.

\- Hey wait, wait !

Newt frowned and tilted his head, confused by his reaction. Douglas stared at him, blushing.

\- You've got er… he made a gesture towards his own face, some red, on your mouth.

Newt didn't understood straightaway. When he realised what he was talking about, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve and asked innocently if it was better. Douglas laughed briefly at Newt's casual demeanour and nodded.

\- Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, he assured, but you need to be more careful or else Smith or Theseus will discover something eventually.

He left without waiting a reply from Newt and the latter left in his turn without answering anything in fact, as if nothing had happened. Tina, on her side, went with Theseus to the morgue to examine the wizard's corpse.

\- He died because of that weird hole in his head. See ? His skull is completely pierced on both sides.

\- Morrigan's beak, she whispered with realisation, I know that mark…

\- Then I need you to say everything you know, it's already the fourth victim we found like this.

They went in the Auror headquarter. Theseus called his team and Travers for a meeting. As soon as they were all reunited, the latter pressed Tina to explain.

\- They called themselves the Hunters, she informed them, their only goal is to kill any magical being, the "supernatural" as they say. They chase any kind of creature, werewolves, vampires, ghoul… Including us.

\- So they are muggle ? How do they know about our existence ?! Travers shouted.

\- We don't know, the MACUSA tried to discover it but found nothing. They aren't easy to track. They used that… thing to kill us. Their metal wand. At the begining it wasn't killing us actually so they started aiming directly at our head, it's more dangerous.

Wizards were resistant, far more than No-maj but still could die from blood loss, disease and other. Moreover, if shooted in the head, they died nearly immediatly magic or not, depending on the damaged area. That's what the Hunters understood rather quickly after several encounter with the MACUSA. Aurors began whispering, obviously worried.

\- Why didn't you report sooner Goldstein ?! We already have four corpse on our hands ! Travers rebuked her harshly.

\- I didn't know they were striking in England too ! She retorted exasperated.

\- Anyway, intervened Theseus in an attempt to calm things down, we need to learn how their metal wand are working, right ? He glanced at his supperior who nodded curtly in response.

\- Yeah, except that all our muggle office won't help, stated Douglas as a matter of fact, we avoid them more than we try to learn about them.

\- You're right, Smith confirmed in his turn with a sigh, we're screwed.

\- Well I might have an idea, but you're not going to like it, Theseus said to Travers, uncertain.

 _Some times later._

\- Let me get this straight, said a very baffled Jacob, you guys want to know how does a gun works ?

Theseus and his team went into Newt's house just to take him to the Ministry of Magic. He agreed of course, for he was a very obliging man but still wondered what did they actually wanted with him. He found himself quite stunned when he learned the wizards need some help on a No-maj subject.

\- Exactly, are you going to help us or not ? Travers pressed him impatiently.

Theseus really wanted to ask his supperior to take it slow with his friend but he knew it wouldn't be a good idea with him, so he glanced apologically at Jacob instead. The latter made a weak smile to indicate it was okay. Tina discreetly glared at Travers in obvious disapproval.

\- Okay, sure, he replied, as much as I can, just tell me.

\- Then follow us.

They went in the morgue direction and, before entering, Theseus stopped his friend by grabbing him by the shoulder.

\- Did your ever have seen a corpse ? He seemed genuinely concerned about it.

\- Dude, I fought in the war, i've seen a lot of corpse and worse. I can handle it.

Theseus nodded briefly before opening the door and going inside with Travers and his team. The body was still lying on the metal table. Jacob didn't flinch at the sight, it was just a plain and clean cadaver, nothing to do with the badly mutilated soldier he witnessed back there. He approached slowly and watched the man's face. There were no doubt about it, he was shot down by just one and only bullet in the head.

\- Tina was right, your guy was killed by a firearm. A hell of a good shot I've got to say.

\- How can you tell ? Travers demanded eagerly.

\- Well, if you look carefully you'll find the wound to be quite clean on the surface but it must be a real mess inside. That's how guns works usually, the goal is to generate a hemorrhage so it makes the brain a good target to quickly slaughter someone.

Travers kept silent for a moment, obviously reflecting on how to proceed.

\- We have to arrest them, they are too dangerous to let the muggle authorities deal with them, they wouldn't believe us anyway. I'll inform the Minister so he do what needs to be done. Theseus, i'm counting on you to lead this case while I deal with the non-magic world. I'll also tell the obliviator Headquarters about that serious breach of the International Statute of Secrecy.

\- Understood Sir, the latter replied.

\- Goldstein, Travers added before leaving, i'm also counting on you to tell us everything you might know about those Hunters.

\- Of course, Sir.

As soon as Travers left the morgue, Theseus turned to Jacob to appologise about Travers behavior and for involving him in this. Smith remarked there were no clue about who they were and where to find them.

\- Actually there is a way to know, Theseus stated as he pointed his wand at the dead body, _Memoriam Spolio._

He withdrew a strange substance of the dead man's head and asked Douglas to give him a test tube. He let it slide into it and closed the tube.

\- Good idea ! Smith praised his superior, see, that is why you're the Boss and we're your henchmen.

\- I'm not your boss and you're not my henchmen. Now let's go to the pensieve and see what we can learn with that.

 _Some times later._

\- So, do you got something ? Travers joined them as soon as his meeting with Fawley was over.

The latter wasn't alarmed or very worried about the current situation and Travers had to strongly insist that he informed the muggle Minister some of his people were chasing magical being. He said it was just an accident, a misanderstood and that muggles weren't actually hunting their kind on purpose which was utterly stupid in Travers opinion. He cursed Merlin for having such an incompetent Minister in charge.

\- Our victim was on a trail but from what I saw in the pensieve, it was a trap. Two men were waiting for him in this alley, with their weapons. They didn't give him any chance, he was dead before he could do anything. The good news, or the bad news it depends on how you take it, is that they know about the Ministry of Magic now since they've found his Auror I.D. card.

\- If you're right it means we're all in great danger.

\- I don't see why, Douglas shrugged, only wizards can penetrate the Ministry. Unless…

\- Yes, unless some wizard, Travers emphased on the last word, help them to reach us. Do you happen to know someone who could do such a thing McDowell ? Someone who wants to destroy the precarious peace between us and the non-magic world ?

Douglas lowered his eyes, beetroot-red, intimidated by Travers. The Dark Mage's name was in everyone's mind but no one dared to name him.

\- So what do we do then ? Smith tried to defend his boyfriend, we're not even certain they will attack us !

\- Oh they will, be sure about that. It's just a matter of time. We have to prepared ourselves, who know how many they are and what means they have.

Days passed without any incident, the Auror department was on the alert, checking on every single passing to look for something unusual, weird. They also performed protecting charms daily which wasn't unoticed. They wasn't allowed to reveal any of it to the other department but everyone knew something was going on. And despite their increased vigilance, they didn't noticed the sign of an incoming storm.

 _5 February 1928 - Morning._

 _-_ So this is it ? Asked a tall dark man, the entrance ?

\- You should feel lucky to be able to witness it, you prat, another one answered bitterly, do you have the book ?

\- Of course, who are you taking me for ? A newbie ? He gave it to a tall woman standing silently beside him.

\- This wouldn't be the first time you forget something, remember the last vampire hunt, said a third man.

The other man was about to reply when the tall woman ordered them to be quiet with a soft but bossy tone. She had a great beauty, only damaged by a very cold face. She was holding the "Moronic Muggles" book but handed it to her fellow wizard.

\- Here, hold it while I enchant it and don't drop it.

The man obeyed without a word. She pointed her wand and silently cast the spell then told him he could go now. Again, he complied silently, another man coming with him. As soon as he entered in the Atrium, he was welcomed by a friend.

\- Hi ! Smith told him, how you doin' William ?

\- Hi Smith ! Well good, a little tired with all the baby stuff but… I'm okay.

Then Smith noticed the man he was restraining and asked about it, suspicious.

\- Him ? Oh, he's a muggle that saw an incident between my little girl and one of her toy. You know how they are at this age. Anyway, i'm heading to the Obliviator Headquarters to settle that.

Smith nodded and told him to take care. When they arrived in the department, an obliviator immediately shouted at them.

\- Hey O'connel, what are you doing here ? I thought you were on parental leave ?

\- Yes, i am but er, my neighbour witnessed something he shouldn't have. You know, with the baby.

\- Yeah, I know how it is. My boy made the family dog flying one day. Leave it to me.

\- While i'm at it, i have a book to give back.

The obliviator asked him which one so William showed him the "Moronic Muggles" book. He told the latter that he shouldn't be seen having this book, not now anyway, even if it was true, in his opinion, that the non-magic people were indeed moronic enough. William made a little laugh and placed the book on the obliviator reception desk. He said good-bye to his co-worker and left, his eyes staring at nothing. Somewhere outside, the pretty woman was waiting for him, hidden from everyone's sight.

\- It's done, he informed her.

Vinda Rosier grinned with great satisfaction and told him it was now time to leave. They disapparated with a crack.

 _Afternoon - MoM._

Obliviator team weren't meant to fight in any way so when about thirty seasoned shooter armed to the teeth with silencer guns apparead apparently out of nowhere, they didn't stand a chance. It was fast but loud enough to be heard by the department which gave the alert as soon as they could. An ermengency message was resonating in the Ministry of Magic: " Alert, alert, grave security breach detected ". Then, Fawley used the Sonorus spell to give his order: Aurors were summoned at once while everyone else had to leave the place as soon as possible. There were already a lot of victim and, moreover, the assailant had magical support.

\- You're attacking to contain and restrain, understood ?! Yelled Travers to the Aurors, I want them alive !

It was actually a total chaos, a lot of wizard were running for their life in the Atrium direction. The aurors remained composed and aimed at the shooting. Suddenly, some of them were struck by several killing curse and stupefy coming from the attacker's line. That is when they realised there were wizards amongs them. Why and how were both good question but it wasn't the time for it now.

\- Everyone under cover ! Shouted Theseus to his team. Tina and him rushed behind desks, zigzaging between curses and bullets. Some of their coworkers weren't that lucky and dropped dead on the floor, hit by a killing curse or a particularly deadly shot. They replied with equal ferocity, throwing curse from behind their cover.

\- We need reinforcement !

\- The Hit wizards are on their way ! Hold on ! Travers shouted back in response.

The ennemies were actually gaining ground and the Aurors were forced to retreat in the Atrium. Fortunately, almost every non fighter were now gone. But, to Theseus and Tina's great horror, Newt Scamander deliberately had chosen to stay and joined his brother. Theseus, furious, yelled at him.

\- Get the hell out of here Newton ! You're not an Auror !

But he didn't listen to him and threw the Swooping Evil instead. Tina watched him in total disbelief, unable to react. She finally decided to deal with that later and kept cursing ennemies, protecting people. The Swooping Evil flew towards the opponent's line, stunning several in the process. He seemed utterly insensitive to any curse and was far too agile to be hit by bullets. Smith and Douglas were hidden together behind a pillar, protecting themselves with a shield. They watched the butterfly like creature with big eyes, both disconcerted. As Theseus moved to see what was happening, a bullet touched him and lodged itself into his shoulder. He cried out in both pain and surprise. Newt, who was currently by his side, grabbed him to prevent him from falling backward.

\- It's okay, it's okay, he repeated with a surprising reassuring tone given his state of panic, I've got you, easy !

Tina gasped when she noticed what happened and hurried towards them, cursing two men with a stupefy in the process. Newt was currently trying to heal Theseus's wound when she joined him.

\- No, don't ! She exclaimed and Newt immadiatly stopped, give me a tweezers, fast !

Newt used Accio and gave her what she asked, not really understanding why she needed it so much but trusting her anyway. His brother was very pale, in an obvious state of shock. The pain was stunning, sharp and he was losing a lot of blood.

\- Theseus, she talked to him with a trembling voice, it's - it's going to hurt a bit, okay ?

As soon as she plunged the tweezers into the bleeding wound and searched for the metal piece, Theseus began to scream and struggle. Tina begged Newt to immobilize his brother and he tried his very best to do so. It was lucky he learned to control injured creature with his bare hands.

\- Quick Tina, I won't be able to restrain him for long, he panted.

\- I'm doing as fast as I can !

Finally, she caught the bullet and retrieved it with trembling bloody fingers. It went quite deeply so it has been an hard task. Newt let go of him and started to heal his wound carefully. Meanwhile, the Hit Wizards team had arrived and was chasing the ennemies. Overpowered, the opponent wizards chose to flee by the floo network, leaving the muggle still alive behind. As they noted they were abandoned by their teammates, they surrendered without any discussion, overwhelmed by the Hit Wizards. They were all tied up and taken to remand in order to be interrogated and, eventually, obliviated. One of them tried to run away but Tina captured him without mercy. Theseus was still lying on the ground, panting and sweating. Travers ordered to the healers to carry him in Saint Mungo's hospital with the other injured. Newt, on his side, called his creature back and stared worriedly at his brother. When Tina joined him, she was frowning angrily at him.

\- Mercy Lewis, Newt ! She scolded, have you lost your mind !?

He blinked innocently.

\- Wait - wait, he tried, I didn't came here on purpose, I -

\- Ah ! she breathed with exasperation, don't you dare lying to me Mr Scamander !

He mentally noted that there were only two situation in which she called him like this: when she was teasing him or pissed at him. He supposed this time was probably the latter one.

\- Okay, maybe I did, he lowered his head and frowned in his turn, his voice determined, but what else was I supposed to do while I knew my brother and my almost girlfriend were risking their life in a fight right in front of me ? He glanced up accusingly.

\- It's our job to do so, not yours ! She retorted harshly, unusually hurted by the "almost" word. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to add something but closed it, turned around and walked away. Newt just followed her with his eyes, baffled and upset. His brother slowly opened his eyes only to rolled them.

\- Did I say something ? Newt spoke out loud and jumped when his brother replied.

\- You screwed up, he said with a weak voice.

\- Aren't you supposed to be fainted ? Newt countered with bad mood and left the Atrium in his turn.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Hey there. Chapter sixteen, the longest until now. Focused on Tina and Newt. Soundratcks : Credence hands out leaflets (for the investigation in the Leaky Cauldron), in the cells (in the cellar), FBCOG trailer finale soundtracks, Newt says good bye to Tina, a lot actually ! Also, remember that the anti bruise potion was created by the Weasley twins, not before ! And just said aside, Newt is even more clumsy when angry. Hope you'll enjoy, good read ! HW.**

Chapter Sixteen - Mad love.

 _12 February - Newt's office._

Valentine's day was fast approaching. It was a day Newt didn't really cared about in the past since he used to be single and it quite suited him actually. He couldn't understand why but he wasn't really interested in woman, or man, or romantic matters in general. Concerning love in the physical sense of the term, or the "human's mating" as he often called it, it was a complete incongruity to him. In fact he had a very scientific way to comprehend love for he saw it like a preservation system with feelings or not. Oh, he tried to stimulate himself once or twice but as he felt hardly something, he concluded he certainly was asexual and moved on. He would never admit it but his twisted friendship with Leta probably had something to do with his vision of love. However, his meeting with a certain american witch forced him to come back to his judgement. His mind and soul were already enraptured by her, he somehow knew it was just a matter of time before his body succumb to her charms as well. But for now, he had an issue to solve, the thing was he didn't know how it started. Since their last conversation, Tina avoided him like the dragon pox. It was true they didn't pulled apart in very good term but he didn't thought it would last for days. _Merlin's pants I don't even know what I've done wrong !_ He told himself helplessly. He considered asking to his brother or Jacob but removed immediatly the idea because even if they might actually help him, they also would tease him about it or ask for details. Smith was utterly out of question, he didn't knew him very well but he noted he was teasing Tina a lot and she didn't need an extra reason to be annoyed by him. So there was just one person left.

 _Meanwhile - Tina's office._

Tina was frantically playing with her quill as she tried to write everything she knew about firearm. For the first time since she had began to work with the English Aurors, Travers seemed impressed by how cool-headed and efficient she had been during the assault by rescuing his fellow auror Theseus Scamander. The healers indeed said that if the wound had been healed without retrieving the metallic stuff, a potentially serious infection could have occured with fairly bad consequences. He was already lucky it didn't damaged any vital organ or an artery. But despite all this praising, she felt upset, unable to focus properly. She knew the reason of course: Newt Scamander, or rather the word he told her as she was scolding him for being so reckless. _Come on Tina,_ she told herself sadly, _how can you be so shaken by a simple word ?_ She tried hard to convince herself it was nothing to worry about but a nasty, mocking voice in her mind was making fun of her, telling her he didn't really felt the same, that it was just a fleeting romance and that she was stupid to believe it could grow into something more. After all, they just kissed, nothing more. He didn't showed any other sign of attraction than that. She sighed unhappily and resumed her work. She was almost finished when Theseus asked for permission to come in.

\- Hi, she said softly, how do you feel ?

\- It stingles a little from time to time, he said as he rubbed his shoulder, but i'm better, thanks to you.

\- Don't mention it, she mumbled, did you want something with me ?

\- Yes, do you remember the unsolved case about missing women ? She nodded silently, well, another woman disappeared last week. Always the same thing, no track and all, but we have a witness this time. I'd like you to join Collins, he's already questioning him.

\- You're not coming ? She was surprised for she knew he liked investigating.

\- Er, no. Actually I had to insist strongly that I could come to work but Travers forbids me to go in the field. He said that i'm still convalescing, blah, blah…

Tina blinked at his sudden casual behavior. She asked him if he felt good, perplexed.

\- Oh, don't worry about me, he reassured her, it's the blood-replenishing potion. Potions have some weird side effect on me and my brother. Hereditary stuff.

He shrugged, gave her the adress where she would find Smith and left her office, wishing her a good day.

 _Noon - Auror headquarter._

Newt was waiting patiently, motionless in the middle of the passer-by. He saw the person he was looking for and stopped him abruptly by rushing in front of him. Douglas, who was currently on his way for lunch, jumped with surprise.

\- Hello, Newt began, I would like to talk with you for a bit, if I may.

\- Me ? Newt nodded briefly, er, okay but you'll have to follow me, I was about to take lunch actually.

\- Right, let's go then.

Douglas frowned, thinking it must have been important for him to be in such a hurry. They sat at a pavement seating area in a muggle restaurant. Douglas eventually asked the magizoologist what was that thing he wanted to talk about so much while eating fried eggs.

\- Well, you know Tina and I are… he made a strange gesture, unable to find the right word, but since our last conversation she's avoiding me, thing is I don't know why.

\- What did you told her exactly ?

Newt related him the hole talk. Douglas was listening his account carefully, his brows frowned as if he was trying to resolve a particularly hard case. When Newt finished, he immediatly knew what was wrong.

\- I think she didn't liked the "almost girlfriend" stuff. She must thought she wasn't important enough to be your actual girl. You're not officially dating, right ?

\- I - I'm not sure, but if by officially you mean that I want to make clear to any potential rival males she isn't available anymore then that's what I want.

\- You're talking like a beast who wants to mark its territory, Douglas snorted.

\- That's rather close to the truth actually, Newt blinked in realisation, how do I do that ?

\- Well, stop hiding would be a good first step I guess. A dinner could helps too.

\- Okay, right. Stop hiding and dinner, he repeated as if making a mental list, do you think I should take her in a restaurant or in my house ?

\- Restaurant, without any hesitation. In your house it could be inappropriate for a first date.

Newt nodded frailly in agreement.

 _London - the witness's house._

When Tina joined Smith, the latter was questioning a man while taking note in a notebook. The man was average-sized, blond haired, rather good looking in Smith opinion. He was calm, confident and very affable, really.

\- I saw her in the Diagon Alley. She was hard to miss in fact, quite a pretty girl if you ask me. She looked relaxed, I didn't notice anything weird.

\- Was she alone ?

\- Well, she - he broke off mid-sentance when he noticed Tina entering the room, she - yeah I think so.

\- Okay, so this is my co-worker Miss Goldstein, any question Tina ?

\- What was she doing in the Diagon Alley according to you ?

\- Er… he said after staring awkwardly at Tina for some minutes, she went into a clothing shop. I believed she left with some man eventually. A tall, dark man.

\- Anything else ?

\- No, sorry, he finished.

Smith and Tina told good bye and left the house together. Once outside they had a progress meeting.

\- So what do you think ? Smith asked as he put his hands in his coat's pockets.

\- That guy creeps me out, she whispered, plus, we are no further forward.

\- Agree. A witness, seriously ? He sighed, well, we still can try the Diagon Alley.

They questioned every seller of the Diagon Alley but hit a brick wall in the end. No one really noticed what happened and who was that guy the girl left with. As a last resort, they decided to use a tracking spell. The task was especially hard because of the numerous passages in the street every day but, thanks to it, they were able to find where did the couple went after leaving the Diagon Alley. They knew something serious happened when they discovered that the smallest footsprints, probably the girl's, disappeared abruptly while the other went in another direction. They eventually found who was that man the woman was walking around with, however it seemed he had nothing to do with her missing. Indeed, he told them he was attacked from behind and fainted. When he woke up, he was alone and didn't stick around for questions. Right after their talk, Tina and Smith went back in the MoM and told Theseus that, once again, there were no clue or almost.

\- Shucks ! It was a total waste of time ! Tina grumbled, flustered.

\- Not completely, at least you caught the blond's eyes, Smith said with irony.

Tina threw him a dark look and retreated in her office. Newt saw her from afar but was stopped by Smith as he tried to join her.

\- I wouldn't if I were you, the lady is in a bad mood, he added noticing Newt's quizzical look.

\- Unless you want her to tied you up too. Not that you wouldn't like it I'm sure, Theseus smirked.

\- I can see you're still under some potion's side effects now, aren't you ? Newt grimaced.

\- Yep, his brother simply replied.

 _\- Evening._

As the day came to an end, Tina just wished to come back home, go to bed, take a book and read in the company of her three pets. They took the habit to sleep with her every night and, even if they were growing bigger and bigger, she never chased them away. But this time though, something was different. She had the very unpleasant impression something was off.

\- Hoppy, Milly, Mauler, I'm home ! She called them as she went into her Leaky Cauldron's room. She frowned when she noticed they didn't came to meet her as usual, where are you -

She didn't had the time to finished for she was cut middle sentance by a violent and sharp smack in the back of her head. She stumbled and fell over with a small gasp. She was weakly trying to stand up when a second whack hit her at the exact same spot than the last one, leaving her unconscious on the ground.

 _The next morning - MoM._

Smith was talking peacefully with Douglas in his office. It was quite early, most of their co-workers weren't arrived yet.

\- So, what you're doing today ? Asked Smith as he sat on Douglas's desk.

\- Er, i'm going in the Knockturn Alley with Travers.

\- Yuk !

\- Yeah, he wants to investigate on some weird pub. He thinks the landlord is organising meeting in honour of Grindelwald. You ?

\- The boss asked Tina and I to make some further investigation about the missing women case but, if you want my opinion, we're heading to a no-through road, he sighed with annoyance, we have no tracks and no corpses.

They chatted a little about some casual subjects and arranged to meet each other for lunch. Smith gave him a quick peck before leaving.

\- Hey, we had said not at work ! Douglas scolded him, beet-red.

\- It's not eight O'clock so technically, we're not at work yet, he smirked and got out of the room, aiming at Tina's office.

He knocked on the door and tried to open it as he received no answer, but it was still locked. He shrugged and did a U-turn, believing she was just late even if it never happened before. _There has to be a first time for everything I guess._ When he came back one hour later, she still wasn't there so he began to think something was wrong. He looked for Theseus to informed him Tina hadn't arrived yet.

\- You think she's sick or something ? Theseus asked, not really concerned.

\- I don't know, she seemed fine to me yesterday. Could we just check on her ? I have a bad feeling about this, boss.

\- That's because you're always so alarmist, he rolled his eyes, and stop calling me boss, damn it !

\- Still under the side effects of the potion ? He asked, astonished.

\- Apparently, Theseus shrugged again, okay, you've won but just a quick passing to attest she's poorly.

 _Leaky Cauldron._

When Smith and Theseus arrived, everything seemed in order in the pub. They asked the landlord which room was Tina's and went straight to it. The door was closed but unlocked which was strange considering the practically paranoiac nature of Tina. The latter wasn't inside but the room was tidy, the bed done. Theseus found the three kneazles stuck together in a corner in fear. He crouched and tried to soothe them by petting them but it was useless, they were terrified. He frowned facing their peculiar behavior. Smith suddenly called him.

\- Hey, you'll probably wanna see that, he informed with a very unusual solemn tone.

Crouching, he pointed a spot out on the floor as his superior approached. Blood. Theseus swallowed hard when he saw the red stain. It was relatively fresh. Smith glanced worriedly at him.

\- What do we do ? He demanded with a low voice, as if affraid to be heard by someone.

\- Inform the Ministry of Tina Goldstein's critical missing and start investigation. Take Douglas with you, the first 24 hours are essential.

Smith nodded quietly and stood up in order to disapparate but Theseus held him back.

\- No word about all of this to Newt, understood ?

\- Copy that.

 _Yorkshire Dales - in a secluded house._

The first thing Tina felt as she regained consciousness was the piercing pain at the back of her head. The ground she was lying on was freezing and she knew immediatly her wand had been retrieved. _So it is either a wizard or someone who know about magic,_ she concluded. She sat with difficulty, groaning as she rubbed her sore head. She felt something wet and noticed blood on her fingers. _That's great,_ she told herself annoyed. She watched her surrounding, wondering where she was held captive. It was fairly dark but she believed the room to be a cellar which wasn't really a good news: cellar meant only one exit which was also the entrance. She tried to stand up but couldn't, feeling too dizzy to do so. This was at this very moment she remarked she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. She clearly remembered having a white blouse and a black trousers today, but now she was wearing a filmy damaged purple dress, too low-necked to her liking. _That nutcase changed me !_ She thought alarmed. She got back on her feet and felt for anything she could use as a weapon but there were just some useless odds and ends. Suddenly, the light in the cellar switched on, immediatly followed by footsteps. Tina shuddered and turned swiftly towards the origin of the noise.

\- You ?! She shouted with surprise.

The blond guy she questioned the day before was smiling at her in a tender way. He approached her slowly but stopped dead when he noticed she took a step back, fixing him with a suspicious look.

\- Hey, he said softly, stretching his arms out in a soothing gesture, I'm sorry for your head, I know it hurts, Love.

\- Uh ? Tina was more and more confused at the man's demeanor.

\- You still don't remember, don't you ? He looked disappointed, it's okay Sweety, I'll leave you alone to give you time to think over.

He smiled briefly and turned around to leave. He switched off the light, stating she would think better in the dark. Tina sat on the floor, taking her head between her hands in a vain attempt to understand what was happening. After a moment she saw a blue and feeble gleam not far from her. She stared at it speechless and jumped when the light transformed into a pretty young woman.

\- I'm so sorry for what he did to you, the ghost apologised.

\- Do you - do you know that man ? Tina's voice was hoarse with the lack of speaking.

\- He is my fiancé, she paused, well, used to be.

\- What happened ? Why is he doing such a thing ?

\- He killed me when he found out I was about to leave him. He was violent and… He kicked himself and now he somehow believe I'm reincarnated into another woman. So he look for me and when he discovers the woman is not me, he go berserk. The dress you're wearing, it's mine, she finished with a guilty voice.

\- Why don't you tell him the truth ?! Tina asked helplessly as she learned why she was captured and what was going to happen to her.

\- I just can't ! The ghost cried out in response, I'm so terrified by him that my soul vanishes everytime I tried to act ! She took a deep "breathe" to compose herself, but I still can help you to escape.

\- Please ! Tina stared at her with hope.

\- I'll do it, but, I beg you to do something for me in return !

\- Tell me what you want, said Tina with a firm voice, determined to leave this place alive.

 _Meanwhile - MoM._

As soon as Newt was finished with his current task, which consist in writing an article on Thestral's abilities, he left his office with the firm intention to invite Tina for a date, witness or not. He didn't want their new relationship to die so he was determined to fix this. However, he was really disappointed to find out she wasn't in her office, it was locked. Consequently, he decided to see his brother instead, believing he would know where she went for sure. As he came straight into his office, this one jumped with surprise.

\- Usually, people asked before coming in you know, he said as he hid the missing report he was hastily writing.

\- Have you seen Tina ? Newt ignored his remark with haughtiness.

\- On a classified mission, his brother lied, apprehensive, Why ?

\- Nothing, Newt replied as he left the office without any further explanation.

Theseus followed him with his eyes then sighed with guilt. _Damn…_

Newt really wasn't prepared to learn the news like this. He was on his way for lunch, outside the Ministry of Magic, when he saw the terrible poster, plastered everywhere in the Magical London saying:

" _CRITICAL MISSING: Have you seen this Witch ?_

 _MACUSA Auror Porpentina Esther Goldstein, missing since 12 February evening, if you've seen her please contact the Ministry of Magic at once."_

Newt stared at the bill agape, unable to believe it. The words "critical missing" were echoing in his mind again and again. A lot of feelings were tumbled out in his head, struggling to take the control of the owner. First, deny for he saw her yesterday and everything seemed fine. Then he felt terrified at the idea she was being tortured or worst, at the idea of losing her as well. Finally, anger took his toll, towards his brother and the Ministry on the whole for hiding it and lying to him even. He felt all of it in a split second but when he turned to go back in the Ministry, his face was closed as never, his jaw tight in wrath. He crossed the Atrium aiming at Theseus's office, blunty shoving the passer-by in the process. He found him with Travers, discussing about the clue they had and listening the investigation's report the other Aurors were giving them.

\- A classified mission, right ?! He shouted as every one turned to watch him with genuine surprise.

Newt wasn't a violent man, all the opposite actually, but when Smith noticed he was about to punch his brother, he hold him back, whispering him to calm down. Newt struggled a little before composing himself enough so Smith could let him go.

\- Newt, listen, I just wanted to protect you… His brother said with a sorry look.

\- By concealing the fact my girl is missing since yesterday ?!

\- So you two - Theseus resumed but was sharply cut mid sentance by Newt.

\- Yeah, well you'll admit it won't be easy to date a dead woman now, wouldn't you !

Then he widen his eyes as he realised what he just said, horrified.

\- I mean - He stammered with lowered eyes, a lot less confidently, This is not what I wanted to say obviously -

\- She's not dead Newton, his brother said, ignoring the pain he felt deeply in his heart despite knowing he didn't told him that to make him suffer on purpose, we'll find her, I promise.

Travers eventually decided to let the magizoolist help them, he knew he was going to looked for her as well whatever he ordered him to do anyway.

 _The cellar._

Tina managed to lie to her abductor, making him believe she was indeed his "beloved" fiancée with the ghost's help. She was only buying time so the latter could gather some magic to unlock the cellar's door. It demanded indeed a lot of power for a ghost to be able to interact with object. The man, named Peter, was more and more confident she was "the one" as he called her sometimes. But still, he wanted to kept her locked up.

\- Just to be sure you're really the one, he informed, but don't worry Honey, it won't be long !

Tina didn't protest in order to avoid kindling suspicion. Finally, the ghost managed to open the door to Tina's great relief. As soon as it was open, she sneaked out silently, watching her surrending furtively. She slowly progressed toward the entrance's door. She knew that without her wand she might as well be dead if discovered. At one moment, as she was crossing the living room, she heard footsteps and quickly hid behind the couch. He went at the other side of the room, clearly aiming at the cellar which meant Tina didn't had much time to escape. When out of her sight, she rushed at the entrance door. Fortunately, that one wasn't locked for he didn't expected her to manage to flee.

\- No… she whispered desperately as she went outside.

The house was utterly secluded, lost next to a big and deep wood. Cornered, she began running into it when she heard a masculine scream coming from the house behind her. Peter had discovered her escape and sounded insanely furious. She sank deeper in the wood, hoping to hide from him. She could hear his shout and footsteps not far behind her. She flattened against a big tree, waiting for him to take another way then came back in the house direction. Suddenly, she was hit by a spell from behind and fell on the floor. Peter joined her, poiting his hand at her mercilessly. She turned around to face him.

\- I know you're mad at me after what i've done, he panted, but we'll find a way to fix this, just - just come with me Love.

Without any warning, Tina dealt him a powerful blow with her foot right to his knee. She felt something broke under her foot and Peter screamed in pain, dropping his wand to held his sore knee, swearing at her. She quickly stood up and stole the fallen wand. She tried to curse him but it was useless, the wand refused to comply so Tina began to flee and threw it away in the wood. Peter, on his side, regained composure and followed her with a lame step. After a moment, she realised he wasn't following her anymore and left her hideout cautiously, looking around her carefully. When she believed it was safe enough, she rushed toward the house to find her wand. She absolutely needed it in order to call for support or to defend herself. She supposed that she would probably overpower him in a duel that's why she was desperated to get it back. She was half way to the entrance when Peter pounced on her from behind, apparating seemingly from nowhere and knocking her over. She struggled to get back on her feet but he was stradding her which was effectively preventing her to escape again. Tina decided to turn around on the floor instead to be able to protect herself by facing him. That is when she realised it wasn't about catching her anymore in Peter's mind. She understood at his look full of hatred that he had resolved to kill her. She punched him in the face in an attempt to free herself but it only made him even angrier.

\- You bitch ! He spat in her face as he administered her the same treatement she just did to him a moment ago.

She gasped at the bright pain, swearing he had stroke more badly for she tasted blood in her mouth and found out her lips was bleeding. He circled her tender neck with both hands and began squeezing it harder and harder. Tina panicked as the first sign of suffocation was showing up. She vainly tried to release her neck from her assailant's grip with her own hands but her strength was slowly leaving her just like the so needed oxygen. Her vision blurred and, while her body was clearly dying, her mind was surprisingly awake. _You_ _can't die now Tina,_ she told herself forcefully, _there are people counting on you out there, so move !_ In a last effort, she managed to attract a stone thanks to wandless magic and she hit him in the middle of the face with strength born of despair. Suddenly she heard him crying out as he released her and toppled on the floor, his hand covering his right bleeding eye. She didn't waited any more second and hit him again and again with the rock until he was inert on the floor. Trembling and breathing with difficulty, she stood up and entered the house with the intention to tie him up. When she was done, she tried to find her wand but it was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, returned in the garden to drag him inside the house and sat on the floor instead, waiting for the rescue to come eventually. Around one hour later she heard voices shouting outside but didn't cought what they were saying. She get back on her feet and hid behind the couch once again. Peter was still lying on the ground unconscious.

\- Tina ? She realised with relief Newt was desperately calling her. _Please, please, be okay,_ he begged inwardly as a litany.

\- Newt ? She tried to replied with a wheezing voice.

She weakly get back on her feet and faced him. He turned his gaze toward her and they stared intensely at each other. For a moment nothing happened. Tina hardly noticed her coworkers were also here, watching the two, wondering. Suddenly, Newt rushed and hugged her with all of his strengh.

\- Thanks Paracelcius you're alive ! He whispered feverishly.

\- I'm okay, she murmured reassuringly then hissed painfully.

\- Oh, so sorry, he let go of her shyly.

Tina tottered towards Theseus who was still staring at them without a single word. He jumped a little when she started talking to him with a professional tone.

\- The suspect has been successfully apprehended. I trussed him up so we can pick him up immediatly. Now, could one of you summon my wand ? She asked patiently, I don't know where it is and I would like to patch myself up.

Douglas waved his wand and, after a moment of waiting, Tina got hers back. She explained briefly what happened and indicated there were at least four women's corpses burried around. She also said the ghost who helped her begged her to return her body to her family so they could finally mourn her. Considering her job to be done, she was about to leave the room when she turned back to Theseus.

\- By the way, she gave him a quizzical look, how did you guys find me ?

Theseus answered by glancing at her bracelet which were admonitors in disguise. The second she used magic, he immediatly knew where she was, as if acting like the trace. They came by brooms since she was being captive quite far so it was dangerous to try and apparate directly in the area. Tina would never confess it but she felt rather lucky to have them somehow, considering the fact it was meant to be a punishment in the first place. She did little more than shrugging and finally went to another room. Newt decided to follow her to be sure she was alright and to propose his help possibly. She massaged her neck slowly and softly. Now that he had a better look, he noticed with concern it was bruised and supposed the guy had tried to strangle her. He also remarked her strange attire and questioned her about it. As she explained the how and the why, he worried even more about her.

\- Tina - I'm sorry I have to ask this but - did he - did he hurted you ? He stammered, searching for any sign of distress or trauma.

\- Well, she frowned and snorted, that psycho tried to choke me so, yes I guess he did.

\- I know, what I wanted to say is - he stopped, looking for a way to explain without being to much straight, did he er… assaulted you ?

She blinked in confusion then understood what he was talking about.

\- Oh, she avoided his gaze, N - no he didn't. That said, it was probably on his to-do list anyway.

She waved her wand toward herself to soothe the pain as an awkward silence fell between them. She felt his intense gaze on her, he looked ready to say something but didn't so she resigned herself to talk first. He took the exactly same decision at the same time.

\- Newt, look, I'm sorry I -

\- Tina, about that thing I've said the other day -

They stopped talking and smiled amusedly, both looking away shyly.

\- You go first, Tina mumbled.

\- I already did last time, I believe it's your turn now, he replied playfully.

She faked exasperation and sighed lightly.

\- I'm sorry for being upset over such a silly thing. The word you said. I was childlish and I should actually feel lucky someone as you is actually interested in someone as me.

\- Someone as me ? He tilted his head with a questioning look.

\- Compassionate, kind, she raised her head and crossed his gaze, honest.

He blushed deeply at the compliment and ducked his head to hide it, however he couldn't help but smiled.

\- Would you like to eat something ? He asked suddenly and apparently out of nowhere, glancing at here expectantly, with me ? I mean - in the same room ?

\- I'd like that, she laughed in a breath, feeling very happy with her life for the first time since a long time ago.

Fun fact when some hours before she was struggling to survive. That event made her realised she was allowed to and she had to live for herself too. She gave him a quick timid peck on the lips. He jumped a little, surprised by the sudden gesture, but kissed her in his turn passionately afterwards, gently massaging her neck in the process. He knew what to do to ease the bruise since it happened quite often with his creature. The Zouwu, for exemple, was particularly affectionate but also brutish which left him rather marked by her cuddle everytime.

\- I didn't realised I've missed this so much, he admitted when he broke the kiss.

\- Yeah, she breathed, I know that feeling.

They gave each other a last one then left the room and began helping their co-workers finding the dead bodies.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter seventeen ! A light hearted one with fluff, flirt and humor (I hope so at least). Also some caring of magical creature. For the soundtracks I guess the one playing when Hagrid shows the Hippogriff might do. Next chapter clue: an awkward situation might occured. Good read ! HW.**

Chapter Seventeen - The sick Unicorn.

It was rather unlikely Travers to give days off to his Auror team but after reading the report about Tina's kidnapping and emprisoning, his gentleman side considered wise to let her salvage from her emotions. Of course, if he had knew her better he would have known she was already ready to resume working. Truth was she even was dying to, she was bored alone in her room. Well, there were Hoppy, Milly and Mauler but Tina was the kind of people unable to stay home for very long. In a true Thunderbird fashion, she enjoyed exploring, discovering things a lot. So this morning she apparated around the Ministry, not directly to avoid suspicion for she wasn't meant to be here, then sneaked into Newt's office and asked him if she could help him with its task. At first, he refused vigorously.

\- Absolutely not Tina, he stated peremptorily while writing some note in a little book, you're supposed to be resting now, aren't you ? Are you allowed to be here in the first place ?

\- Don't you dare arguing with me on that subject Mister I travelled illegally in France ! She replied back with rosy cheeks.

\- It was a completely different situation, I was trying to find you, he reminded innocently.

She approached him slowly and pouted, staring at him with puppy-eyes.

\- Please ? I promise I won't push myself.

Despite the fact he knew that look for he saw it when she talked to Mr Graves or Madam Pickery, he couldn't help but melted when she was gazing at him like this. He found it to be sweet and oddly seductive, wondering if she was aware of that fact and doing it on purpose. He gave in eventually, unable to resist her beautifully soulful salamander eyes.

\- Right, fine, he sighed as he passed his hand through his hair in defeat, but if anyone find out -

\- You can just tell them I forced you, she smiled, they are already assuming i'm the "dominant", so it won't be hard to make them believe it, she added jokingly.

\- Really ? They stared at each other amusedly. All of a sudden, Newt grabbed her wrists firmly and pressed her against his library, making her gasp in surprise, I believe they should reconsider this hypothesis, don't you think Miss Goldstein ?

His face was only some centimetre away from hers so she smiled shyly and closed the gap between them with a chaste little kiss on his cheek. This confident Newt was showing himself rarely, when he was taming a beast actually. She made a little laugh at the idea of Newt trying to train her as if she was some kind of wild creature.

\- Work ? She asked with a low voice, her face still very close to his.

\- Work, he confirmed while he let her go, the timid and awkward Newt coming back again little by little.

\- So, she told as she nonchalantly sat on his desk as if she've done that a million time before, what are you currently studying ?

\- Actually, Dumbledore called me yesterday, he said absent mindedly, he er… needs my help with a group of Unicorn living in the forbidden forest. _Bugger, why do everything she does is so much disturbingly attractive ?_ He told himself.

\- Unicorn ? She widened her eyes in amazement, there are Unicorns in your school ?!

\- A group, yes. I think Mr Dippet won't mind you coming along since you're an Auror, he glanced at her while gathering his stuff, not sure about how to take her reaction, if - if you want to, that is.

\- Yes, of course ! I mean... Unicorns ! she repeated utterly thrilled by the idea.

\- Let's go then, shall we, he smiled widely as he grabbed his case and presented his arm to her in clear invitation. She grabbed it without any hesitation and they left cautiously the MoM without being noticed. Once outside they disapparated in a brief crack.

 _Hogwarts - Entrance._

Dumbledore checked his watch impatiently, waiting on the school's bridge for Newt's arrival. He knew his former student wasn't good at following orders and, in the continuity, didn't bother himself with punctuality as well. When he finally showed up, he was ten minute late. Dumbledore was only half surprised to find Tina with him, considering the fact the man was completely besotted with her. Still, she looked awkward, wondering if it was really okay to turn up without being invited. He seemed to figure out why she was so ill at ease with the situation as he hastened to reassure her.

\- Good to see you again, Miss Goldstein, he greeted her warmly, shaking her hand concisely.

\- Hi, she greeted back timidly but gently.

\- Holiday ? He asked as he accompanied them in the Forbidden Forest Direction. He subtly remarked the bruises the magical aid hadn't managed to conceal on her neck.

\- We can say that I suppose, she eluded the question, feeling like she had to avoid his gaze or he might read her like an open book.

Newt send her a sympathetic look. Fortunately, Dumbledore didn't insist on the subject, he knew it would have been terribly rude to do so. As they approached the wood, Newt and Tina noticed a pupil's gathering waiting for them. Newt frowned in confusion and displeasure in anticipation.

\- Why - why are there so many people ? He questioned Dumbledore nervously even if he already knew the answer actually.

\- Oh, did I forgot to tell you ? The latter replied mischievously, when the student learned the famous author Newton Scamander was coming, some practically begged the Headmaster to attend your intervention.

\- Absolutely not, I didn't sign up for this ! Newt grumbled, upset at the unexpected turn of even and it was now Tina's turn to send a sympathetic look to him.

The student began to stare enthusiastically at them as the three of them got near. Dumbledore wished him bon courage with a pat on the back and returned to the castle with a delighted smile, leaving no time to his former student to protest more. The latter huffed with displeasure and reluctantly placed himself in front of the crowd, waiting for them to calm down. Tina, on the other hand, prefered staying silently in the background, it wasn't her subject or her job after all. Newt opened his mouth but didn't said anything, unsure of what to tell. The student were waiting for him to speak with great expectancy.

\- So hum… I'm - I'm Newt Scamander, obviously… he began awkwardly then pointed Tina with a quick hand gesture, and this is Tina Goldstein, my er -

\- Escort, she finished for him as she nodded to say hello.

\- Now if you'll follow me please, the horde shouldn't be that far, he turned around quickly to escape their eager staring.

He grimaced with discomfort when he crossed Tina's eyes which she replied with an empathic look and came after him without a word, the students obediently going behind her. They didn't went very deeply into the Forest to find the Unicorns. Newt made a gesture to intimate the group to halt in silence when he spotted them. Unicorns were indeed known to be easily scared off, the colt especially. For now, they were peacefully grazing together. One of them was lying though, looking weak. The horde appeared to be protecting him by surrounding him, like a family would do. Tina stared at them in wonder, utterly amazed by the magnificent beasts. Newt, on his side, approached very slowly, calculating the lesser of his steps to avoid frightening them. Despite being very carefull and wise, all the Unicorns raised their heads and stared at him defiantly. Some even snorted and stomped their hoof as a warning. Newt froze in reaction, looking innocently at the floor as if trying to convince them he was just some weird plant. He took a step back when he noticed they weren't getting calmer.

\- Tina, I might need your help for this, if you don't mind, he placed himself next to her.

\- Uh ? She send him a questioning look, Of course, what can I do for you ?

\- Well, you see, Unicorns doesn't trust men. Therefore, I won't be able to go near the sick one. However, they are friendlier with women so, I thought maybe you could replace me ?

\- Are you sure about that ? She looked a little alarmed, I don't think I'm suited to that kind of situation.

She didn't exactly define herself as "feminine".

\- Nonsense, he said softly as he pushed her lightly forward to encourage her, just do exactly what I tell you and it'll be fine. Trust me Tina.

She watched him uncertainty but didn't resist and came closer prudently. The Unicorns turned their attention to her but seemed a lot less wary with her which was a good sign.

\- That's it Tina, easy, Newt helped her, now try to touch the one on your left, the brighter. He's the alpha.

Tina obeyed without any question, her heart pounding wildly as she went nearer and nearer, step by step. She whispered him reassuring words on the spur of the moment and finally managed to stroke his muzzle after being sniffed by him. He whinnied with contentment making her jump a little. She grinned as she let a brief sigh out, awestruck. In the background behind her, Newt seemed delighted at the view just like the student who went into raptures.

\- Marvellous Tina ! Newt complimented with a big smile, I think you can examine the sick one now, slowly and gently. Tell me what you see.

Tina crouched next to the unwell creature and watched him from every angle without touching him, looking for any trace of infection or sickness. She remarked what looked like a sting or a bite just behind the foal's ear. It was red, a little swollen.

\- Newt, she called him while looking closer, I think he was attacked by something. Ssh, please don't move, she mumbled softly to the young Unicorn who shook his head in pain.

She heard the magozoologist asking her how the wound was behind her. It was as if the Unicorn had been bitten by an insect. A big one. There were two thin little holes that reminded her of a spider's bite actually. She met Newt and the student again as he asked for her. He gave her an empty test tube, explaining her he needed some sample like Unicornhair or saliva. She nodded as she took it willingly. She carefully removed what he told her to take, not even making a face as she collected the Foal's drool, focusing on her task. Newt took eagerly the hair when she went back and sniffed them loudly.

\- Oh, he raised his eyebrows, that is unexpected.

He dipped his finger in the saliva and tasted it, causing the student to grimace in disgust. Tina just watched him searchingly, surprised but obviously interested by what he was doing. She didn't knew what kind of thing a magizoologist could do, but she supposed tasting and sniffing were normal stuff.

\- I believe this little boy had been bitten by a Mortis bat, he stated and quickly added it wasn't as dangerous as the name could imply when he saw Tina's worried look, the thing is, those bats are slightly venomous and rather grumpy if you bother them during daylight. I guess he somehow startled them and suffered from some backlash. Wait here, I'll be back in a jiffy, he said as he opened his case and went inside. When he returned, he was holding a pale pink potion.

\- Here, he said as he handed her it, Murlap Essence. It should stop the poison and cicatrise the wound. I think the student might want to return in the castle Miss Goldstein, he added when she was finished, just in case things turn nasty as we track down the colony. We don't want an accident to happen, do we ?

The student were obviously disappointed to be send back to their assignements and books but complied when Tina agreed as well, stating they surely had works to do. As soon as they left, Newt let out a big sigh.

\- Thanks Paracelsus, I believed they would never leave us alone ! C'mon.

She grinned with amusement as she walked at his side, going deeper into the Forbidden Forest.

\- So, those bats. Are they that dangerous ? She wanted to know. As an Auror, she prefered being prepared to any eventuality.

\- No, the poison just leave you tired and bad-tempered at a push, he snorted, I just wanted us to be alone, that's all.

\- Newt ! Tina stopped walking and stared at him incredulous.

\- Yes ? He stared back at her innocently.

She blinked, unable to be truly angry with him for such a lovely reason.

\- Nothing, she shook her head in disapproval but couldn't help letting a little laugh slip, then why did we came here anyway ?

\- Well, see, i've never had the occasion to breed Mortis Bat and their venom might be interesting to study. I guess Professor Dippet won't mind if I borrow a pair. We're getting close, he pointed dead half devored insects on the floor to proove his statement.

As they approached, they immediatly noticed a lot of green little creature hanging to the trees' branches, apparently sleeping peacefully. They looked like leaves and Tina had to check twice to be sure they were indeed little bats. Newt grabbed her shoulder to make her crouch slowly which she did. He whispered her that this kind of beast were nocturnal and also extremely light sleeper. If awaken during the day, they bit any person or creature nearby in reprisal. As he talked to her, he didn't saw one of them was sleeping on the floor and trod accidentally on its tail. Fully awake, the creature emitted a loud and terrible scream which alerted the rest of the colony. Newt looked at the bat and tried to calm it down with soothing word. Tina, on her side was staring intensely at the trees around them.

\- Newt, she whispered with a wobble in her voice as she shook his shoulder to have his attention.

Newt followed her gaze and raised his eyesbrows in stupefaction.

\- Oh, he simply said as he saw around twenty furious pair of eyes strongly fixing them.

He stood up very slowly with his case, and grabbed Tina's hand to make her following his gesture. When she was fully standing he glanced at her.

\- C'mon, run ! He yelled suddenly, dragging her with him as he span around to escape. She made a tiny scream in surprise but fled with him.

The colony flew after them, obviously angry. The two wizards jumped, hardly avoiding a big root exiting from the ground.

\- I don't suppose you have your wand, do I ? Newt asked her while running.

She shook her head in negation. Moreover, there were no way to apparate in Hogwarts. All of a sudden, the group of bat sprinted towards them as they were about to reach the Forest's border safely. Tina threw herself on the floor, taking the Magizoologist down with her. He raised his head curtly and pointed his wand in the air as the colony prepared to attack again.

\- _Immobulus !_

A big white flash came from his wand and the bats stood still in flight, floating awkwardly here and there.

\- Good call, Tina, he panted, looking at the creatures in awe.

He heard her saying his name with a quiet voice and lowered his eyes at her. That was when he realised he was currently half lying on her, his hand resting on her stomach and his left leg between hers. He immediatly and quite clumsily picked himself up.

\- S - so sorry, I was - he stammered, horrified.

\- No, it's okay it's me who - She said quickly at the same time as she got back on her feet as well.

They both kept silent, avoiding each other gaze. _Well, that wasn't unpleasant,_ Newt stated thanking Paracelsus again she couldn't read mind like Queenie, something he did quite often actually. After a silence, Tina spoke again, not quite looking at him though.

\- So, she cleared her throat, are you going to take some ?

\- Yes ! He jumped at the chance to change the subject, absolutely.

He gathered his stuff and waved his wand a little tensely. Tina stood behind him, watching her surrounding with interest. She jumped a little when Newt spoke.

\- By the way, he said while catching some other bats with his wand, I was wondering… Would you - would you like to have dinner ? I mean, with me ?

\- A date with the very famous author Newton Scamander ? She answered playfully, still looking at the landscape, I'd like that very much.

She turned to meet his gaze and smiled with delight. He returned it and resume his task less nervously.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Hope you people are ready for some adorkable and fluff moment because it's all about it really. And humor (I guess ?). Also Newt try to go further in his relationship with Tina (Jeez, it's not easy to write !) despite their awkwardness. I hope this chapter is okay though. Jacob is trying to encourage him as a good friend would. For the soundtrack well, everything related to Rita Skeeter ! Sandra is a relative of hers. Have a good read ! By the way, currently working on a new story. Alternative story: Tina and Newt met in school during a event like the one in the fourth book. What do you think ? HW.**

Chapter Eighteen - An awkward encountered with The Daily Prophet.

 _Evening - Newt's house._

\- So you finally invited her for a date ?

Jacob was leaning against the wall of Newt's bedroom, arms crossed, a playfull smile across his face as he watched his friend doing and doing again his bow tie tensely in front of a mirror.

\- Obviously, yes, he replied while undoing it a fifth time, still not satisfied with the result, Thruth is I was said that if I want our relationship to become serious, i'll have to comply with the human's mating ritual which include dinner among other things.

Jacob shook his head with a small laugh of disbelief. Newt really had his own way to put things, really.

\- How do I look ? He turned curtly to the baker.

\- Nervous.

\- Well that's helping, Newt rolled his eyes.

\- Look pal, don't be so stressed, just be yourself and do whatever come into your mind.

They were cut in their talk by the doorbell. Newt widen his eyes in distress, knowing Tina just arrived.

\- Come on champion, it must be her.

He breathed deeply to calm himself and left. Jacob gave him a tap on his shoulder to encourage him.

 _Entrance._

For the occasion, Tina was wearing a black knee lenght skirt with a white elegent blouse slightly low-necked, stockings and boots. She was nervously checking her hair when Newt opened the door and joined her.

\- Hi, you're ready to go ? She asked him with a shy smile.

\- Absolutely, he stated, trying to sound confident.

It was all new for him to go out with a woman for dinner, to go out with a woman in fact or to go out for dinner even. The hole situation was an uncharted territory that could lead him to an extraordinary evening or an awful one. They went in the Horizont Alley which wasn't too far from the Diagon Alley but was however much less frequented than the latter. Here, he led her into a restaurant called "The Happy Gryffin". Tina immediately found it to be cozy, warm, very charming. Plus, there weren't a lot of people which she appreciated a lot. They sat at a table together silently. Actually they didn't said that much until now, both too awkward to know what to talk about. Tina was trying to find a subject but, at her great surprise, Newt spoke first, not sure of himself but still.

\- So em… Did you - did you already did that with that man you were dating ? He tried to be nonchalant.

She seemed to ignored what he was talking about but then understood he was talking about her fellow MACUSA auror.

\- You mean Achilles ? He nodded so she explained further, No, not really. Actually, we ate twice or three times together for lunch and that's all.

\- Really ? He seemed genuinely relieved, why ?

\- Well, you know, there was that thing with Jacob and Queenie, then there was the one with you and Leta and finally I learned Credence was alive. The rest became quite unimportant until then. Plus, I had decided to just stay friend with him, he wasn't my type anyway.

\- So you have a type ? He tilted his head curiously.

\- I do have a soft spot for British magizoologist, she bit her lower lip with a smile, do you happen to know one by any chance ?

Newt grinned and ordered red wine. Tina warned him she wasn't used to drink alcohol and that, consequently, she wasn't sure to like it. Even if drinking in magical community in America was allowed, the No-maj had forbidden it so it was quite hard to import. He served her a glass anyway then one to himself.

\- So, she took a sip of wine leaving a lipstick smudge on her glass, how are your Mortis Bat ?

Newt stared at the glass with a dreamy look before giving a reply.

\- Good, they're getting used to their new environment. I placed them into the case with some other beasts. They -

Newt didn't finished as he suddenly crouched behind the table. Tina widen her eyes in confusion.

\- Newt ? Is something wrong ? She whispered.

He glanced at her and grabbed her hand to drew her to him but before he could explain her anything, a voice spoke directly to him.

\- My ! Look at this ! Isn't that the famous Newton Scamander hiding there ? A blond woman said with a honeyed voice.

Newt slowly rose again with Tina and sat back on his chair in defeat.

\- Hello Mrs Skeeter, Mr Keeton.

\- That was quite rude of you to run out on us last time, Sandra Skeeter stated with a fake hurted tone, our readers are dying to know you Honey !

\- Well, they'll be happy to know my book is available in library -

\- Oh but they want to meet the author, to have an idea about his life and - who's this by the way ? She looked Tina from top to bottom as she noticed her.

Adrian, her photograph, took a photo without permission, making Tina jumped in surprise.

\- No photo please, Newt asked angrily but they weren't listening, too busy with Tina.

\- I'm Sandra Skeeter from the Daily Prophet and this is my photograph, she forcefully took Tina's hand to shake it, almost agressively even.

\- Er, Tina Goldstein, the latter was stunned by the two journalist behavior.

\- Wait, you mean that American Auror from the MACUSA ! I have some question for you.

\- No, please stop, Newt tried to interrumpt but remained powerless.

\- Is that true you had a very short but intense crush for your fellow Auror Theseus Scamander ?

\- Uh ? Tina frowned suddenly outraged, No ! Absolutely not !

A quote-quill she didn't noticed before was frenetically scribbling something in a note-book. The photograph took another picture of her. The flash made her blink and jump again.

\- I can see you have a thing for the Scamander brothers ! Skeeter winked as if Tina had said nothing, and also famous wizards, Uh ? Is this that you're trying to compensate a lack of consideration or recognition by getting them in your grip ?

\- How dare you… Tina was agape but preparing a sharp answer when suddenly there was another bright flash but it seemed it wasn't coming from the photograph this time. Newt had discretly used a spell to create a diversion that could allow them to escape the two journalists. Tina felt him dragging her by the hand with force. She stood up hurriedly and flee with him.

\- I'm so sorry about this, Newt whispered apologically as he turned to make sure they didn't followed them, please don't take it too personally, they are always like that with everyone.

\- So what do we do now ?

\- Well, the Magizoologist sighed, we can't possibly go back. But -

He stood against the wall as he heard them looking for them in the street. Tina imitated him immediatly. Sandra sounded really mad, her voice, which was ordinary already quite piercing, was now very high-pitched. She was cursing Newt for his little trick. The latter watched Tina with amusement and she returned his gaze with a quiet laugh. They waited a little but it seemed they weren't ready to go away yet so Newt held Tina's hand and disapparated with a crack.

He choose to apparate not far from his house actually, hoping to be a little bit quiet with the beautiful lady at his side. She noticed they were near his house and took her chance.

\- Newt, I was wondering… She stopped, biting her lips.

\- Yes ? He encouraged her, taking both her hands.

\- Maybe we could have dinner into your case ? She finished, I know, I don't want to bother you creature or else but It would be really nice to see them again…

Newt stared at her in delight and grinned. He did though of the idea actually but didn't proposed it for he believed it would have been inappopriate for a first date as Douglas told him so. But it seemed that the latter was wrong since she was actually the one asking for it. So he willigly complied, returning home with her on his arm.

 _Into the case._

Newt was gathering some food with his wand while Tina was spreading a sheet on the floor for a picnic. As they finished, they both sat on the fabric and began eating some vegetables and fruits. They were soon joined by some billywigs who demanded some food as well.

\- It's so nice, sighed Tina as she gave them some kiwi fruit, better than a restaurant actually.

\- Couldn't agree more, Newt stated.

He heard something was coming from near the entrance and immediatly knew at the sound that it was one of his creature, probably to ask for food too. Some minutes later, Spooky approached shyly Newt. He had a relatively small high, hardly bigger than Dougal actually. Newt couldn't help but smiled when he spotted him.

\- You might note that eating here means sharing, he said as he proposed the Hidebehind an apple which he refused with a face. He was looking at the meat with interest instead, sniffing it.

\- I don't mind, Tina replied, handing the meat to Spooky who hesitated before taking it and running away like a thief. He hid behind a tree and began to eat his prey loudly. Tina grinned at him fondly. She was about to swallow a tasty strawberry she just took when she noticed Newt was staring at it intensely, as if it was some fascinating creature. Tina watched her fruit then Newt, then her fruit again and frowned.

\- It's mine, pretty boy, she said playfully, take another one.

\- I want yours, it seems better, he replied innocently.

\- Nonsense.

She opened her mouth again to eat it but was interrupted by Newt who stole it in a single swift motion. She threw herself forward in reaction with the clear intention to have it back. The magizoologist rose his arm, keeping it out of reach. She tilted him backward and climbed shamelessly on him, dead set on retrieving the delicious strawberry. Unfortunately, Newt was also very determined to keep it so he grabbed the hand she was currently extending to prevent her from grasping the fruit.

\- Give me that ! She laughed half annoyed half amused.

\- Okay, okay, he chuckled, here.

He gave her the strawberry but didn't let go of her. The truth was that since the beginning, he just wanted to hug her but couldn't find a way to do it and was too shy to ask. So he kidnaped her strawberry instead, telling himself that the hug would be his ransom somehow. She took a bite and hummed in pleasure, stating that it was worth the fight.

\- Yes it was, he said mischievously.

\- How can you tell ? She grinned, you didn't even had a taste.

\- I've got you, he squeezed her waist to prove his point, that's all that matters.

She giggled and leaned towards his face to give him a quick peck on his lips. She was about to broke the kiss when she felt his hands holding her face by the neck, preventing her from doing so. She tilted her head for a better angle instead, lightly caressing his cheek with her fingers. After a moment, he halted abruptely, panting a little.

\- Tina, he said not quite looking at her and she waited for him to continue, a bit confused, I - I just wanted to hum - well you know you can tell me to bugger off if I do anything too bold, right ?

\- Yes, of course but you didn't -

He didn't let her finish for he started kissing her again, more passionately than before. To his great delight, she returned his kissing with the same spirit. Emboldened, he decided now was the good time to try and go further. He slowly rolled over to be on top and gently licked her lower lips. At first, Tina was taken aback by his daring but ultimately didn't reject him. She blushed deeply and parted her lips so he could do what was in his mind. He began playing with her tongue, twisting and wraping it into a dance they were the only one to know. He was stroking her waist softly as he explored her mouth. He amusedly told himself he managed to taste her strawberry somehow in the end. On the other side, she was tenderly rubbing his back, obviously enjoying the new found intimacy she was sharing with him. She faintly moaned into his mouth when he brushed her tight tentatively. His own body wasn't long to react consequently. _Merlin's_ _pants_ ! He curtly broke the kiss and straighten up when he realised he was definitely turned on now. Tina watched him silently, confused once again.

\- Sorry I - he looked for words, I was hum, enjoying it a little too much…

\- Oh, she simply said, is that… bad ?

\- No, of course not, he reassured her, but we might stop here, I think.

\- Yes, she said timidely, are you going to be okay ? She then asked even more awkwardly.

\- Uh ? He wondered what she was talking about and realised she meant his current aroused state, oh, don't worry, he affirmed without shame, it'll die on its own eventually I think. _If it doesn't i'll just take care of that myself anyway,_ he though with indifference. Their date ended with them saying good night to the creatures in the case and then to each other.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Hey. Chapter nineteen. I'm currently writting another story but don't know if I should release it at the same time or not. Also someone told me it might be more clear if I write dialogue like this, and i think it is so thanks. Very tiring week, a little down today. I hope it doesn't affect the writing. Next chapter clue: a miracle. Soundtracks : Rita skeeter theme for the beginning, Gnarlak negociation for the end. Have a good read. HW.**

Chapter Nineteen - Trap at the Leaky Cauldron.

 _Morning - MoM._

When Tina finally get back to work this morning, one day only after her date with the Magizoologist, she wasn't expecting their teammates to show her the daily journal, or being into it in fact. Smith was the first to comment.

"Hey Tina !" He called her, shaking a copy of the Daily Prophet in the air as if it was some flag, "check this out !"

She frowned as she approached him, not sure if she actually wanted to read the article or not. Her previous misfortune with the Spellbound get her fingers burnt and now she was really wary about the press. She took the journal from Smith's hand and opened her eyes wide in stupefaction as she silently read it:

" _Newton Scamander: heartbreaker or target of a femme fatale ? Written by S. Skeeter._

 _Famous author Newton Scamander was recently seen in company of Porpentina Goldstein, a young MACUSA Auror, at the Happy Gryffin. The young magizoologist seems to easily recover from the tragic death of Leta Lestrange, his childhood sweetheart. He's currently dating the very pretty but also dominant Auror. Very strange since the latter was known to have a deep interest for his brother, Theseus Scamander the War Hero, since they met in Paris. However, the eldest Scamander is apparently not interested. When we tried to interview Miss Goldstein about this, she fled which could mean we saw right through her: a maneater searching for recognition_."

There was a picture of her next to the paragraph, _the one they took without asking permission,_ she reminded bitterly. She looked fairly bossy in it to be honest.

"Who else saw those inanities ?" She asked alarmed.

"Pretty much everybody", Smith shrugged, "but don't worry, the Daily Prophet is known to write bullshit so… Anyway, I'm happy to note you're finally getting somewhere with the baby brother Scamander !"

"Please tell me Theseus doesn't read that", she ignored his last remark on purpose.

Smith didn't had the time to answer, and didn't need to actually, since the person concerned showed himself, looking quite annoyed. When Tina spotted him, she hid behind Smith quickly.

"I saw you Tina", he said as a matter of fact.

"Oh", she bit her lower lip then smiled awkwardly at him, "hi !"

"Don't "Hi" me as if everything was normal !" He scolded her telling himself she reminded him of Newt just now, "explain me what is that crappy article in the Daily Prophet !"

She told him the whole story, or almost. She indeed mentioned her annoying encounter with Skeeter and her photograph but not the dinner in the case and the ensuing making out session with his little brother. He sighed when she finished to explain the how and the why of this stupid article. It wasn't the fake love story between he and she that bothered him the most, people knew them both far too well to believe it. No, what got on his nerves was the note on Leta's death. Those hypocrites didn't wrote a single word about how his beloved fiancée gave her life to save them in that cemetery and yet, they dared tarnishing her memory by involving her post mortem into some lies about his baby brother. He took the journal from Tina's hand and turned around, taking his leave.

"Where are you going ?" Smith questioned.

"Throwing that thing where it belongs", he said grumpily without looking at him, "in a dustbin."

Tina and Smith exchanged looks before going their own way to work.

 _Newt's office._

As Tina entered into her boyfriend's office, she didn't expected to find him on the floor under his desk, apparently searching for something or rather someone.

"Have you lost a creature again ?" She asked bluntly, making him jump in surprise.

"Might have, yes", he admitted with a brief awkward smile, still crouching on the floor, "a sly little one."

"Do you need any help to find it ?" She asked, forgetting about why she came here in the first place. She immediatly thought the crazy niffler was on the loose again.

"That would be lovely", then he paused and frowned at her, "you don't suffer from arachnophobia now, do you ?"

She blinked at him in complete disbelief and frowned in her turn.

"What in Morrigan's name did you let escape this time Mr Scamander ?" She said as she put her hands on her hips in a very bossy way that remind him a little of his brother. And yet, he still found her to be very attractive.

"She's not dangerous", he said in a rush, "I'm teaching her our language and also to not attack human being but -"

"Newt !" She shouted with growing impatience.

"An acromantula", he finally confessed, glancing at her uncertainly, "her name is Scarlett. She - She's not bigger than a kitten, she's still a baby you know…"

"Let's just find her before she causes a mayhem", she sighed.

They began looking for the little beast together, Newt saying Tina she usually enjoyed to snuggle into soft and fluffy spot. He even bought her a cuddly toy so she could sleep with it. After a moment, Tina remembered she came here to talk with him about the Daily Prophet article.

"Hey, by the way", she said as she lifted a pile of paper lying on the floor, "did you read the newspaper this morning ?"

"No, but I heard about it. Can't say i'm surprised though, it wouldn't be the first time they told lies to boost sales."

He shrugged nonchalantly, not feeling really concerned about that stuff. Tina huffed, obviously annoyed by the current situation. Newt noticed it and tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry too much Tina, in some days they'll find another subject to talk about and this article will sink into oblivion."

She was about to answer she didn't appreciate being called a "maneater" but she emitted a surprised scream instead as something fluffy and black jumped towards her suddenly. She started back, barely avoiding the creature who tried to cling to her arm. Meanwhile, Newt came behind her and pulled her protectively towards him.

"Scarlett !" He reprimanded the giant spider, "we talked about this before, no jumping on the other !"

Scarlett hissed with anger, hitting the floor with her long and thin legs to protest. Tina stared at her with big horrified eyes. She was definitely bigger than a kitten and looked rather pissed on top of that. However Newt didn't seemed to be worried or scared about it and went near her without hesitation. The spider rose her front legs in a very agressive gesture but didn't attack him to Tina's great astonishment and relief.

"I know you don't like to be milked", he said as he grabbed her by the abdomen with two hands, "but there is no way I let you accumulate your poison. Now keep still, please."

The creature surrendered and calmed down, letting him handle her obediently. Tina watched them utterly dumfounded by the Spider's behavior towards Newt. She didn't thought she could be that cooperative with a human being and, consequently, felt really impressed by her Magizoologist boyfriend. Then she realised she had works to do since her forced holiday made her late these days. She was about to leave when Newt called her back hurriedly, still holding Scarlett.

"Hum... Dinner tonight ? At my place with Jacob ?"

"It'll be a pleasure", she smiled pleasingly and left without another word.

He followed her with his eyes and resumed his current task, telling Scarlett he was some lucky man.

 _Evening - Newt's home._

Jacob was giving their coin to the four Nifflers when he heard the doorbell ringing. He stood up and opened the door, finding Tina on the other side.

"Hey Tina !" He grinned amicably at her, "long time no see !"

"Hum yeah", for some reason she seemed a little ill at ease, "is Newt here ?"

"Still in the basement, we weren't expecting you so soon. Do you want me to call him ?"

"No !" She said a little too much forcefully making him jump a bit, "I mean I can wait for him, it's okay."

"Right", he frowned at her strange demeanor, "okay. Have a sit then."

She mumbled a thank you and sat down at the table where the nifflers were playing with their coin. The adult remembered her and began rubbing affectionately his muzzle against her hand, asking for strokes but Tina waved her hand to shoo him away. Jacob frowned even more facing this very peculiar behavior. He didn't thought she would chase away the incorrigible but adorable creature like that. He wanted to tell something as he noticed the niffler's sad face but didn't had the time to do so since Newt arrived right at this moment.

"Tina ? Already here ?" He was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, sorry i'm early but er - could you come with me please ?" She asked shyly as she abruptly stood up, "there is something I need to show you."

Newt accepted her request good heartedly, believing it had to do with Hoppy, Milly and Mauler. Maybe they were sick or something so he followed her in her Leaky Cauldron room without being wary or asking question. Once inside, he noticed the three kneazles didn't came to welcome them as they usually did. He was on the verge of asking where they were when Tina suddenly and vigorously kissed him full on his lips, preventing him from talking. He was quite taken aback by her unexpected action but tried to return it anyway. However, he couldn't help but found something was weird. He felt her hand wandering, as if searching for something. As soon as Newt realised what exactely was wrong, he pushed her back and moved to take his wand but noticed he didn't have it anymore.

"Is that what you're looking for, Newton ?" Tina smiled innocently, showing him his wand.

"Who are you ?" He asked with anger, "what do you want ?"

"You're not in position to ask any question, don't you think ? Now come", she said as she tried to grab his arm in order to disapparate.

She frowned with disapproval when Newt struggled against her. She then pointed his own wand towards him, stunning him with a spell. Newt lost consciousness and fell on the floor, the last thing he saw was the changing features of Tina's face.

"You idiot", Jack Cooper mumbled as he took Newt's arm to finally disapparate with a crack.

 _Meanwhile - Newt's house._

"What do you mean by "you thought he left with me" ?! Were you there or not ?!"

"Like I said, I was and I saw you with Newt. You were acting weird but it was definitely you !"

Jacob had never seen Tina in that state. She was at her wits'end, pacing up and down like a caged wampus. Her tone was sharp but he could also hear worry in her voice as she talked to him.

"I should inform Theseus Newt is missing but I can't waste any time, the first twenty four hours are decisive", she thought out loud nervously.

 _An idea, Tina, find an idea._ She suddenly stopped walking. _That's it !_

"Jacob", she said, "where are the Diricawls ?"

"In the basement with their babies, why ?"

"Okay listen please", she watched him with gravity, "I need you to write a message and to send it to Theseus. Give it to a Diricawl, it'll know where to go. Meanwhile, I'm going off to reconnoitre and hopefully find him."

Jacob just nodded and left hurriedly, walking downstairs to the basement. Tina searched around her, indifferent to the total mess she was doing in the process. She then retrieved a piece of fabric from a drawer.

"That'll do it", she mumbled to herself as she retrieved Newt's Hufflepuff scarf.

She approached Newt's case which was near the entrance, opened it and raised her wand, conjuring a jingling fluffy toy at the end. A powerful and yet gentle roar could be heard coming from the case just after she shook it.

 _MoM - Theseus'office_.

Theseus was peacefully sipping an earl grey tea while taking some note when something suddenly appeared in his office with a white flash and a crack. At first, he thought some wizard had find a way to apparate into the Ministry and leaped up, ready to use his wand at any moment. But after having a closer look, he realised it was just one of those strange bird he saw once in his brother's case. He was about to shoo it away as he believed it was just another creature on the loose but changed his mind when he noticed the beast was actually here to bring him a message. It was short and obviously written with shaking hands.

" _Newt missing, Tina on it. Need help ! Jacob."_

Theseus swallowed hard, thinking about his brother imprisonned Merlin knew where. He began mentally listing the person to advise while exiting his office hurriedly, leaving the Diricawl alone.

 _Somewhere in London._

The first thing Newt noticed when he regained consciousness was the satisfied smile Jack was showing while looking at him. The second one was that he was firmly tied up to a chair.

"Ah, finally awake. Sleep well ?" Jack said with a mocking voice.

"What did you do to Tina ?" Newt ignored his sarcasm, angry and scared at the same time, "I swear to Paracelsus, if you've hurted her -"

"Relax man !" Exclaimed Jack nonchalantly, "I didn't touch a single hair from her. Well", he added after reconsidering what he just said, "I did touched her hair actually. For polyjuice. By the way, your girl is a freaking OCD."

"How do you - What makes you believe we're together ?" Newt frowned and tilted his head in displeasure.

"It was in the Daily Prophet, "famous author blah blah blah Porpentina Goldstein, MACUSA"."

"Cooper", a soft female voice with a marked French accent spoke, "you're not supposed to talk with him."

"Désolé, Madame", he rolled his eyes, "I forgot the French were that haughty."

"I heard that", Vinda Rosier told him with a sharp look.

"Try to show some respect", a third young man said, "she's our Master most trusted follower."

Newt blinked as he recognised the boy standing next to Rosier. He was a bit short, dark and neatly dressed.

"I know you", he said in complete disbelief, "you're the man from the MACUSA."

Abernathy ignored him, asking eagerly Vinda if "he" was coming instead.

"Yes", she slowly nodded, "he is on his way", she turned to Jack, smiling mockingly at him, "it's in you interests to make sure Scamander stay quietly here, all ready when he'll arrive. He didn't appreciate your failure last time."

Jack glared at her, the animosity tangible between them. Vinda replied by purposely taking on a superior air and left, Abernathy following her closely behind. Jack mumbled an insult, Accio a chair and sat in front of Newt. He sighed and watched him with bore. Some moments passed without anything happening, Jack staring at Newt, the latter fixing the floor, wondering what would happen to him. At some point however, Jack began talking to him again.

"Hey, just curious", he said as if they were chatting over coffee, "how the hell did you know I wasn't your girl ? I thought polyjuice potion was undetectable."

Newt took a moment to realise he was talking to him, lost in his though. He widen his eyes in surprise, not expecting that kind of situation to happen. Him somehow teaching about polyjuice potion to his kidnapper. But he still answered, telling himself he had nothing to loose anyway.

"Well, it is actually for someone who isn't paying attention. But i'm a Magizoologist, I remarked some clues. The kneazles hid from you, which is unusual considering the fact they are very cuddly with Tina. Also, with respect, you were completely out of character. And finally you tasted differently, but you can't help it I guess."

"You mean when I kissed you ?"

Newt silently nodded. Jack let escape a small incredulous laugh, putting his right hand on his forehand, and told him that he and Tina were well matched after all. Newt was just about to ask him why, secretely pleased by the statement but couldn't, his attention attracted by another deep and cold male voice coming from behind Jack. He swallowed hard for he knew this voice too well.

"I'm affraid I have to interrupt your little chat Mr Scamander", Grindelwald said as he slowly, almost peacefully, came closer to the tied up Magizoologist.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Hey fellow potterheads. Hope you're doing fine. Chapter Twenty out. I wanted that one to be very intense, hope it's well done. Soundtrack might be : the Thestral chase (for obvious reason) Dumbledore's farwell, the death of Sirius, in noctem. This chapter contains MC's death evidently. I'm considering putting that story on a hiatus to began posting the other one (centered on Newt and Tina in Hogwarts) but not sure. Might need some opinion. Anyway, have a good read ! HW.**

Chapter Twenty - Back from the Death.

Grindelwald glanced at Jack who wasn't quite looking at him, utterly intimidated by his inflexible look. The lattter curtly stood up instead and spoke to his Master with a lot of respect, obedience even which was really unusual coming from him.

"I managed to get Scamander Sir, as you asked me to" he said head down, as if he was actually talking to the floor.

"Good work my brother, your success is fully appreciated", he marked a pause and turned his attention back to Newt, "now go. I shall wish to speak with privacy to our guest."

"Everything will be done according to your will," he made a brief nod and left the two men alone.

Newt didn't said anything, still avoiding the mage's piercing eyes, his jaws clamped with nervousness. Grindelwald smiled contentedly as he noticed the effect he had on the poor tied up man.

"Do you know why you're here Mr Scamander ?" He asked with a low voice. Newt didn't replied, he knew why he had been captured or he thought so in any case, "there is something you have stolen that belongs to me. I simply want it back."

"I - I don't have it anymore," he answered in a rush, convinced he was talking about the blood pact he made with his former friend Dumbledore, "I gave it to Dumbledore."

"You're missing the point my friend," he stated calmly, "I don't care about that blood pact, it won't be of any help," he paused again then asked apparently out of nowhere, "do you ever heard about "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" Mr Scamander ?"

Newt blinked several time, truly taken aback by the Dark Mage's question. He looked at him tilting his head quizzicaly, as if he didn't caught what he just said.

"It's a book," he answered, uncertain, "a children's book, but I don't - how is this concerning me anyway ?"

Grindelwald gave him a wry smile, seemingly amused by a joke he was the only one to understand.

"So he didn't told you, not surprising knowing the man," his smile faded.

"What do you mean ? I don't - "

"Poor boy," he cut him with a sigh, "I'll ask you one last time Mr Scamander and I want you to think about it seriously. Do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you ?"

Newt's eyes widen as he understood why Grindelwald captured him, even if he still didn't got why him. They silently stared at each other for a moment that seemed like an eternity. Grindelwald's face was calm, blank so much that it was impossible to guess what was in his mind. Newt, on the other hand, looked stunned, unable to believe it was happening to him, that he was going to be killed right here and right now. Suddenly, they heard screams coming from outside, followed by an angry roar and the sound of spells. The ground trembled and Jack yelled, asking what was that thing. If Grindelwald frowned with displeasure, Newt immeditely smiled, knowing someone came to save him for he could recognised that roar from anything else. The Zouwu smashed the door open with a single vigourous bound and graciously slipped in, making the two men jumped in surprise. She was being mounted by an unsteady but fierce looking witch.

"Cover me !" Tina shouted out to the creature while sliding along her back to go down.

The cat-like beast roared again, showing menacingly her sharp hooked fangs to her opponent. She then jumped as high as the ceiling could allowed her to in Grindelwald's direction. The latter dodged by rolling on the floor just in time, avoiding being crushed by the fairly big beast. Meanwhile, Tina released Newt from his shackle and rushed on him.

"You okay ?" She asked urgently with concern.

"You're amazing !" he watched her with awe, agape.

"Thank you, run !" She ordered and began retreating towards the exit of the room.

The Dark Mage stood up and noticed his target was slipping through his fingers. He brutally casted an Obscuro spell on the poor Zouwu who was now miaowing, not understanding what was happening to her. Busy trying to remove her magical blindfold, she stopped attacking Grindelwald who set off in pursuit of the two runners. Newt and Tina came face to face with Vinda, Jack and Abernathy. The latter was lying unconscious on the floor, Vinda was crouched next to him, seemingly healing him with Dittany. As soon as they noticed the escaping couple, Jack pointed his wand ready to curse them but didn't had the occasion to do so as his wand suddenly flew away. Surprised, he crossed a pair of different coloured eyes, staring at him severely.

"Don't touch him," Grindelwald ordered firmly, "he's mine."

He chased after the couple, throwing numerous spells at them.

"Why is he hunting you ?!" Tina panted, dodging a stunning curse.

"No idea !"

She tried to replied by attacking him backward, still running for her life. She noticed horrified that Grindelwald wasn't using the same spell to attack Newt. He was definitely trying to kill him, given the green sparkling light his wand was producing. This new data brought about major change.

"Newt," she shouted with determination, "get away from here, I'll hold him back !"

"But - " He wanted to protest.

"The others are surely on their way, just go ! I'll be fine !"

She abruptly turned around and summoned a shield between them and Grindelwald while the Magizoologist regretfully kept on running away alone, leaving her behind. Grindelwald stopped and stared at the young witch unpleasantly, obviously annoyed with her sudden change of action.

"Get out of my way, Tina," he frowned, "this doesn't concern you."

"Oh really ?" She replied with a voice full of sarcasm, "we should ask Queenie then !"

He easily destroyed the shield she just had created, overpowering the situation without any difficulties. Still, he didn't tried to attack her which she found rather surprising.

"I didn't forced her to join me. Now go away."

"It's too late !" She said as she attacked him again, "the Aurors should be there any minutes !"

He deflected her curse then pointed his wand towards her. It created a big cloud of smoke, plunging them both in a sort of opaque fog. There was nothing dangerous with that spell but it however allowed him to escape. As soon as the smoke lifted, she ran after him.

 _Meanwhile._

Newt wasn't sure on where to go. He didn't know where they were, what time it was or even how long they had been there. Plus, the anti-apparition spell wasn't helping at all. They couldn't escape and the reinforcements couldn't come straight here. In other words, they were lost and alone. He vainly tried to hide but this attempt turned out to be useless against such a powerful opponent.

"I know you're here Mr Scamander, show yourself."

Newt began running away from him again in his back but Grindelwald turned around and hit him with a stunning spell, making him falling harshly on the floor with a cry. The Dark Mage watched him with a triumphant look. Tina arrived at the same time and immediately understandood her dear Magizoologist was on the verge of being killed.

"NO !" She didn't thought twice and rushed forward, placing herself protectively in front of him just before the curse reached him.

She saw and felt the green sparks hitting her stomach. She expected pain but there was none, just a weird impression of emptiness. Everything seemed to happen so slowly in her mind when it actually took only some seconds to the spell to plunge her in a deep unconsciousness. She heard Newt yelling her name then everything went black. She fell on the floor, inert, her eyes closed. Newt crawled hurriedly towards her, his eyes enlarged by the shock.

"No," he frantically said, kneeling at her side, "no, no, no, please no !" He took her head between his trembling hands, "C'mon Tina, open your eyes ! Tina !" His eyes began to fill with tears as she didn't wake up or even react in any way.

Grindelwald was watching the scene, agape. He didn't expected that to happen and was consequently quite stunned by the turn of event. However, he quickly regained composure, ready to strike again. Still, he suddenly stopped his gesture and turned around to retreat. This strange behavior found his explanation in the arrival of the other Aurors and, surprisingly, Albus Dumbledore in the area. Newt was still kneeling on the floor, holding an unconscious Tina in his arms and sobbing. The group watched the moving scene as they all realised they came too late.

"Gellert…" Dumbledore whispered, his face inscrutable.

 _Hours later - St Mungo's hospital._

Newt was sitting on a chair in front of a hospital's room, his face dazed. Theseus stared at him with woe, ignoring what to do or what to say even if he understood his pain all too well since he experienced this feeling himself not so long ago. Jacob was present too, warned by Theseus something terrible happened. He was standing next to Theseus and Dumbledore, his eyes swollen from the crying. He didn't knew Tina that well but she was his friend and now, he regretted not knowing her better than that. He thought about Queenie too, how she'll fall apart once she'll learn about this. After a moment, a nurse went to meet them, obviously ill at ease.

"I'm really sorry Sirs, but it's been hours now," she said apologetically, "we need the room for other patients. It was a killing curse, there is nothing we can do."

"Yes, sorry," Theseus said with a hoarse voice, "I'll talk to him."

The nurse nodded with a faint smile and left. Theseus silently approached his brother and sat next to him, not looking at him though.

"Look Newt I er… I'm sorry."

The Magizoologist didn't react at all, as if his brother wasn't there talking to him, so the latter resumed.

"I know how you feel, really, but - "

"Please don't," Newt cut him short, "She - she's not… It can't be."

Thinking it was useless to insist, Theseus sighed and stood up to join the other again. Dumbledore asked him how was he while staring at his former student with sadness.

"Still in denial."

"I feel responsible for what happened today," Dumbledore mumbled, "if I'd arrived sooner, all of this…" he didn't finished, waving his hand instead in a sorry gesture and lowered his eyes regretfully.

Theseus wanted to replied it wasn't their fault, that they couldn't do anything about it but didn't as he suddenly heard a loud bang coming from Tina's room, accompanied by a bright green flash and finally the sound of numerous item falling on the floor. Everyone near started and soon, alsmost immediately, nurses and doctors rushed into the room, panicking.

 _At the same time - Tina's room._

At first Tina felt dizzy, really dizzy. Like as if the room she was lying in was turning around her over and over again. Then she tried to open her eyes but her eyelids were too much heavy, or was it that she hadn't enough strengh ? She couldn't tell. She sensed something moving inside her though, something powerful and wanting to go out, ready to burst at any moment. She wondered some seconds if she had to let it go or restrain it, whatever it was. She had the intuition it had a link with the fact she couldn't wake up. Somehow, she knew that if that thing was freed, she would be able to… _Do what ?_ She asked to herself. She tried to remember what happened to her and realised she was supposed to be dead, hit by the very famous and unforgivable Killing curse. A lot of feeling went through her, anger, sadness, resentment but no regret. Truth was, if she had the choice, if she could return in the past, she wouldn't change anything that happened. Suddenly, the thing inside her seemed to struggle hard to escape. Tina still hadn't decided on what to do and she even began panicking when she acknowledged the fact she might not be able to hold it back any longer.

She suddenly and abruptely woke up in a hospital bed, opening her eyes wide and taking a big deep inspiration, as if she didn't have breathe for days. It took her only a few seconds to notice she was completely exhausted and, some more seconds after, that her body was terribly aching. Still very disoriented, she remarked doctors ans nurses rushing in the room towards her, looking deadly worried and shocked. She tried to catch what they were saying but wasn't able to, she just knew they were very anxious about something. That was when she felt water slowly running down her cheeks. She firstly believed it was just regular tears but her hand turned scarlet as she wiped them. She was about to scream in horror but, fortunately, the nurses calmed her before she could with a spell and forced her to drink a sleeping potion, putting her into a deep welcomed coma once again. One of the nurse went outside to bring some healing potion and remarked the group waiting for news. As soon as Newt noticed the woman, he rushed toward her, restless.

"Please wait !" He shouted sounding desperate, the nurse turned to watch him, "please, how - how is she ?"

"We managed to stabilise her condition Mr Scamander," she answered with a disbelieving look, "she's still very weak, she need to rest so we plunged her into an artificial coma. It's already a miracle she survived to be honest. I've never seen that in my life, I mean it's… It's impossible."

"Can I - May I see her ?" He demanded with imploring eyes.

"I'm sorry Sir, she really has to recover. Maybe at the end of the week," she added as she saw Newt's grief-stricken face.

She patted his shoulder with a sad smile and left without another word. Dumbledore came to his side and cleared his throat in an obvious attempt to catch the Magizoologist's attention. The latter turned to him when he remarked his presence beside him.

"Newt, come with me please," he said without preamble, "I need your help."

"I'm sorry, but what in Merlin's name for ?" He told with bad humor, tired of being involved into that man's business.

"Please Newt," Dumbledore tried to soothe him, "it's important."

Newt sighed heavily but agreed eventually with a short nod.

"All right, but there is no way I'm leaving her alone here," he retorted.

"Of course," Dumbledore reassured him gently, "follow me. We'll find a place to talk."

 _Some moments later - In an empty waiting room._

Dumbledore told Newt to take a seat as he served him some tea, thinking about how asking him without rising suspicion. He cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"Now tell me Newt," he began, "what exactely happened in New York ? Grindelwald's arrestation ?" He added when he saw Newt frowning. The latter watched him, perplexed, but complied anyway to his request.

"We were trying to save Credence, he told, and he took refuge in that subway, followed by the MACUSA and Grindelwald in disguise. The Swooping Evil and I arrested him and Tina disarmed him."

"Then I was right," he took his chin between his index and his thumbs, looking even more thoughtful. _The spell didn't kill Tina because at the exact moment she took his wand against his will, she became the true Master of the Elder wand._

"Right about what ?" Newt wanted to know but Dumbledore just smiled mysteriousely and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that now. Take care of her, Newt."

He turned around, ready to leave but Newt called him back.

"Hey wait a sec', wait !" he shouted but his former professor disapparated without any warning, "bugger…"

Newt left in his turn, taking the direction of his girlfriend's room hastily.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Hey Potterheads, chapter 21 out. The soundtrack "Newt says good bye to Tina" is very advised. As I said, the next chapter i'll post will be the next from the other story (How it could have been). I guess you were all expecting that but Tina finally wake up. She's still very weak though. Hope you'll like this chapter ! Fluff and romance obviously. Have a good read. HW.**

Chapter Twenty One - Stay with me.

 _Some moments later._

"C'mon Newt, you can't stay here all day."

Theseus was having a heated argument with his little brother in the hall, earning some disapproving glance from nurses who were passing by. Newt decided indeed he would stay sitting in front of Tina's room for the rest of the week, all the time, until she wake up. Theseus, knowing she wouldn't before the end of the week, told him it was useless and a waste of time. So they were quarrelling. Again. Jacob was between them, looking at them awkwardly and ignoring what to say.

"And why not ?" Newt asked aggressively, not quite looking at his brother because he knew the answer but just didn't want to hear about it.

"You have your work to do, your creatures to take care of ! Besides, Travers might want to ask you some question."

"Jacob and Bunty can handle it," his brother responded with obstinacy, "and I don't care about the Ministry right now."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll be delighted to feed your Nundu." Theseus rolled his eyes.

Newt stayed silent this time, unable to find something to counter his brother's point. Jacob, who was watching him, knew Theseus had won the second he saw Newt sighing heavily and leaving without a word. He couldn't help but feel pity for him. At his place, he would do exactly the same for Queenie. Theseus noticed Jacob's sorry look and tried to reassure him the best he could.

"It's for his own good," he said, "I don't want him to stay here, in the company of sick or dying people."

"Yeah I know, but it's been rough for him. I mean, obviously you and I understand better than anyone how he feel."

"All too well Jacob." Theseus sighed in exhaustion.

With a last glance at Tina's door, they left the hospital without talking more.

 _Friday evening - Tina's room._

When Tina eventually opened her eyes while regaining consciousness, she saw a blurred Magizoologist sitting in a chair next to her hospital's bed. Still sleepy because of the potion, she closed her eyes, then opened them again very slightly. She noticed he was reading a book but she couldn't see the name clearly. She blinked weakly until her eyesight went better to be finally able to catch the book's title : " _Wizards Are from Neptune, Witches Are from Saturn_ ". He didn't remarked she was awake apparently since he didn't made any move.

"What are you reading ?" She asked in a very low whisper, hardly audible.

"Oh nothing, it's - " He began to answer just like that, but then stood up in one bond, dropping his book on the floor in the process, and stared at the lying witch as if she had two heads.

"Hi," she mumbled with a tired smile.

Newt rushed towards her with teary eyes but suddenly halted, looking hesitant, still staring at her with both incredulity and relief. She seemed to understand his peculiar behavior for she weakly opened her arms in a clear invitation.

"It's okay," she gently told him, "come."

Newt sat on the bed beside her and cautiously held her in his arms, affraid he might break her into pieces like the most fragile porcelain. She returned his hug tenderly, stroking his back in a reassuring gesture.

"I thought I had lost you," he told her with a voice choked by emotion.

After a long silence during which they said nothing to enjoy each other closeness, Newt faced her again, took her hand and asked her what she remembered, gently stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Well, it's still a little confused," she frowned as she tried hard to remember, "but I know I was killed and I think I really died. I recall being in a very bright area. At the beginning, I didn't know where I was but I believe now that it was that docks in New York, when we said each other good bye, except it was utterly empty and there was just one boat. I had the very firm conviction it was waiting for me but, I don't know, somehow I knew it wasn't the right time to board. That is when I heard a voice, your voice actually."

"What was I saying ?" Newt asked with surprise.

"My name," Tina stated with a vacant look then watched him with confusion, "just my name. I woke up right after."

Newt just nodded, watching her as if he feared she might disappear again. She then tried to sit up straight but couldn't, too tired for it. Newt willingly came to her rescue.

"How do you feel ?" Newt asked as he gently helped her.

She mumbled a thanks then replied with a sleepy voice.

"Alive. I don't know how though, I should be dead."

Newt stayed silent as he wondered if he should tell her he had a very strange talk with his former teacher about the Dark Mage's arrestation. Obviously he knew something they didn't but he also didn't want her to be involved again. He was sure that if he told her, she'll probably tried to question Dumbledore and she really needed a break. Undecided, he choose to postpone this discussion until a more suitable moment. For the now, he just wished her to get better.

"Well, you're safe and sound, that's all that matter to me."

She gave him a small smile and removed her throw with the obvious intention to get out of the bed but Newt grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from doing so.

"Tina, please keep - keep still, I'm not sure it's a good idea to - "

"I can handle it," she tried to sound confident, "just give me a hand, I need to stretch my legs."

Noticing Newt wasn't moving an inch, she insisted for she really wanted to get out of here.

"Please ?" She watched him with puppy eyes, pleading.

Newt lowered his head in defeat and sighed with a little smile. He gently took her arm, passing it behind his neck to give her some support as she stood up unsteadily.

"Right," she panted a little with the effort, "where are my clothes ?"

She was indeed wearing the horrible hospital gown the nurses gave to every patient. The Magizoologist watched her agape as he understood she was willing to leave the hospital on the very day.

"I - I don't know but I thought you were just supposed to stretch your legs ?"

"Newt," she replied patiently, "I don't wanna stay here. I hate hospital so I'm leaving. Will you help me, please ?"

He regarded her for some long seconds with an annoyed face but decided to comply once again, at one condition though.

"Then live with me," he said bluntly earning a confused look from her, "I mean, with - with Jacob and me obviously. Not with me like - like with me. Not that I wouldn't want to of course," he added in a rush, "I just don't want you to stay alone anymore, I'll sleep more easily if I know you're here with us."

"I don't know Newt," she avoided his expectant gaze, "living under the same roof is rather inappropriate, people might be scandalized if they learn about it. We're not married." _Yet,_ she mentally added.

"Tina," he insisted, "I'm dating an American MACUSA Auror. They probably already are scandalised. Besides, I've never bothered about other folks'opinion, and have no intention to start now."

She bit her lower lip, about to ask if he was sure she won't be any trouble but, as if he had read her mind, he immediately told her he'll be very pleased to have her as a guest.

"Okay then, let me just get dressed then we'll go find my stuff, Hoppy, Milly and Mauler."

"Do you need any help with those ?" He asked, gesturing at her clothes then realised she might, and did, misanderstood what he just said for she blushed very much, watching him with both surprise and timidity, "I - I mean - nurses obviously, not - Well, I'll wait for you outside," he said eventually, picked up his book and exited the room in a rush, not quite looking at her and red as a beetroot as well. Tina smiled despite the awkwardness, amused, and began changing carefully.

 _2 hours later - MoM._

It was very rare Theseus was so preoccupied he couldn't manage to work properly. And yet, he was still doing the best work even when worried to death. Smith was currently calling Grindelwald every single insult he could in his office while Douglas vainly tried to calm him down, telling him their friends were both okay in the end. Travers, on his side, was speaking with Dumbledore in his office, speaking meaning here giving him a damned roasting. So much actually that workers could hear sputter coming from his door sometimes. Theseus jumped as he suddenly heard his supperior calling him quite harshly from his office. He swallowed hard in anticipation, already aware the discussion won't be a picnic at all. When he opened the door in order to enter, the two men were in the middle of a heated argument.

"It's not over !" Travers shouted, red with anger, "you hear me ?!"

"Yes, I heard you," Dumbledore replied then left the room, greeting Theseus on his way.

Theseus was curious to know why were they quarelling again but restrained himself from asking, Travers looked quite pissed and was consequently even more bad-tempered than usual.

"You called me Sir ?"

"Ah Theseus, indeed," he replied more calmly, "I need you to tell Goldstein the Ministry took the decision to place her in convalesce. She's not allowed to work, of any kind."

"How long ?"

"Indeterminate. She went trough a lot."

"It'll be done Sir," he assured.

They both left the office, aiming at different direction. Theseus choose to go in his office to wait for Tina, he supposed she might come eventually once awaken and able to walk again. He didn't expected to see her so soon though and was, consequently, taken aback to meet her in the Atrium, his brother helping her.

"Do you need a break ?" Newt asked worriedly as he noticed she was very pale, more than usual at least. He was beside her, ready to hold her at any sign of distress for she practically begged him to let her walk by herself.

"No, I'm okay, I - "

She was cut middle sentence by something, or rather someone, catching her without warning. She blinked with big eyes, not understanding what was happening to her.

"Thanks Paracelcus you're okay," Theseus said as he let her go from his embrace while his brother watched him dumbfounded with a touch of possessiveness.

Tina, as for her, glanced at him with wide eyes then stared awkwardly at the floor, as if it was it that was actually talking to her.

"Travers ordered me to inform you that you've been placed in convalesce for an Indeterminate duration," he carried on as if nothing happened, "which means no work of any kind."

"What ?!" She curtly raised her gaze again and before she could protest or anything, Newt spoke.

"So the Ministry happen to take some good decision sometimes after all."

"What ?!" She repeated louder, astonished Newt actually agreed with the Ministry on something, "I can't stop working ! He's still outside, probably ready to strike again !"

"Don't worry about this Tina," Theseus reassured her, "I don't think he'll try something again soon considering what happened this week. He surely will keep a low profile, so you can rest in peace."

"But - " She tried but Theseus made a gesture with his hand, showing her it was useless to discuss.

"No "but" Tina, it's an order. By the way," he pointed his wand at her, making both of them jump, "I think I should remove your admonitors since you won't be working for some time."

He waved his wand and her bracelet disappeared into nothingness. He watched her severely, his eyes saying "slow down and stay out of trouble" then left, whishing her to enjoy her "holiday" and telling Newt they'll see each other the day after. Tina followed him with her eyes, evidently exasperated.

"I don't need vacation !" she huffed.

"I'm sorry but you hardly can walk by yourself, you look like a baby Aethonan making her first step - which is absolutely lovely," he added quickly as he saw her frowning with confusion, "but I don't think you'll be able to do what you have to in that state."

"I'm not a baby !"

"You're worse," a voice said behind her, startling them both, "you're a damned muppet, Porpentina."

They turned around to find Smith and Douglas staring at them with both anger and relief. To their surprise, Douglas seemed to be the most irritated of the two.

"We were dead worried here ! Theseus told us you were…" He paused looking Tina as if she was unreal.

"Dead ?" She whispered apologetically.

"Not half ! We don't know how you managed to survive - " Douglas shouted angrily.

"And, honestly, we don't give a toss - " , Smith added.

"But don't you ever do that again !" Douglas finished and stormed off.

Tina and Newt were agape facing Douglas' unusual behavior. He was known to be "a softie", with a lot of self composure and who would never raise his voice. Smith noticed amusedly how astounded they looked.

"And yet, he was the one telling me to calm down. Believe me, you don't want to cross that man's way when he's really pissed," he said half laughing, "but seriously guys, be more careful. I've the feeling it's not over."

He glanced at both of them with obvious concern before leaving to catch his angry boyfriend up. Newt and Tina exchanged an awkward look before aiming at her office to retrieve some of her stuff.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Hey Potterheads, chapter 22 out ! The plot is progressing, also the relationship between Newt and Tina. I chose to develop the one between Jacob and Tina too, I want to deepen their friendship so I might added more interaction between them. As usual, I hope you'll like it. Next time shall be my other story updated.**

 **Good read ! HW.**

Chapter Twenty two - A new mission.

Newt led Tina to his house by foot. He considered apparating directly in it of course but drop the idea as he noticed Tina's face. She was indeed pale as a ghost, her look confused like unable to focus properly and it would have been dangerous to apparate in that state. _Probably the aftermath,_ he thought with a heartache. She insisted she could walk alone despite everything. They were welcomed by Jacob and Bunty as soon as they arrived but neither of them expected to find Tina with him.

"Tina !" Jacob rushed towards her and gave her a strong hug which reminded her of a bear, a giant teddy bear precisely. She smiled weakly at him when he let her go.

"You might want to go easy Jacob," Newt told him with worry, "she's still a little dizzy."

Jacob glanced at him, then her and nodded in agreement.

"Sorry," he apologized with a smile," I'm just so happy you're back among us."

"Did something happened to Miss Goldstein ?" Bunty asked eagerly to Newt.

She would never admitted it or showed it openly but the fact was she didn't like Tina for an obvious reason. And yet, she wasn't even aware that she and Newt were now in a relationship. Consequently, when Jacob talked about being among them again, she believed she was supposed to leave but didn't so she felt very disappointed.

"Long story," he answered with exhaustion, "actually I invited her to stay here with us for some time if you don't mind ?"

Bunty hoped Jacob would object something, anything, but it was quite the opposite actually, he seemed deligthed and amused by the idea.

"Of course we don't mind, pal," he said with a grin, "it's your house after all !"

Tina was watching them silently with sleepy eyes but at one moment she thought she saw Bunty grimacing at the idea. She blinked to notice she was looking at them normally in fact. _Must be dreaming, should go to sleep._ Newt remarked she was practically asleep on her feet and began dragging her with him gently by the arm, aiming at his own bedroom.

"I think Tina could make it an early night."

"You just look after her, Bunty and I will take care of feeding the less dangerous creature. Right Bunty ?" Jacob glanced at her.

"Er," she hesitated, "yes, sure."

"Oh that's lovely," Newt thanked them and finally left with his beloved witch while the two other went downstairs in the basement, Bunty glancing at them one last time with envy.

 _Newt's bedroom._

Newt actually thought Tina would have protest against the idea of sleeping in his bedroom but verily the only thing she was aspiring to do was to sleep like a log. She sat on the bed and found it to be awfully comfortable, inviting even. Newt, on his side, opened shamelessly her case to look for one of her pyjamas. When he turned around with the garment in his hands, he noticed she was now lying on her back across his bed, apparently sleeping. She had began to unbutton her white shirt probably to change but dozed off in the process, leaving her bust just enough visible to catch the Magizoologist's attention. Her pearly skin was bright, tempting, enhanced by an electric blue bra. He approached slowly, swallowing hard as he stared at the beauty sleeping peacefully in his bed. His bed ! The desire to touch her soft skin became stronger as he went nearer, his heart beating wildly. _You can't do that,_ his conscience told him, _it's not right. She's asleep, it would be abusing her._ On the other hand, his dominant possessive side was talking too, encouraging him, telling him she would never know anyway. Finally, Newt decided to adjust her blouse to cover her chest, sighing with relief as he noted it calmed him down. He tenderly kissed her forehead and left the room with one last glance at her.

 _Morning._

Tina wasn't the type of people to sleep soundly until morning, far from that. While her sister was able to sleep whatever happened around her, she was a very light sleeper, awaken with a start by the weakest suspicious sound. Her sis even told her once she broke a glass in her sleep in the middle of the night once. It was true she suffered from nightmares, but still ! So she wasn't surprised to wake up on the floor, still dressed and with a terrible backache. She whined as she unsteadily get back on her feet and decided to look for Newt.

He wasn't that hard to find since he was already in the basement, feeding everyone as he always did every morning. He was taking care of his kelpie when she spotted him. She approached slowly, rubbing her eyes lazily. He glanced at her and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head", he told her playfully.

"Hey", she replied in a whisper," what time is it ?"

" It's er, around seven and a half. I wasn't expecting you until eight or even nine o'clock to be honest."

"Really ? Why ?"

"Well, firstly it's Saturday. Secondly, you looked utterly spent yesterday."

"I know, I even slept with my clothes on," she grimaced, "do you mind if I take a shower and change ? I really need to wash."

"Y-yes of course, there is a shower upstairs and in the case too," then he glanced shyly at her, "but you can take a bath if you prefer."

He blushed lightly as a picture of her enjoying a bath popped involuntarily into his mind, her creamy skin gleaming with soap and water. He imagined her sighing with contentment as she'll seductively rub every part of her body to wash herself. Every single part. He swallowed hard at that thought.

"Actually, she smiled oblivious, "a bath would be great. Thank you, she gave him a peck before leaving, I'll see you later."

He followed her with a dreamy look, then started when the kelpie neighed to demand his attention. He resumed his work, swearing that one day he'll definitely take a bath with her.

 _Some time later._

When Tina left her very welcomed bath, Jacob and Newt were taking breakfast together. She remarked the latter was intending to leave very soon though. She greeted Jacob with a friendly nod and sat in front of them.

"You're going somewhere ?" She asked the Magizoologist as she took a bite of a slice of bread.

"Er, yes," he replied a little annoyed, "Mr Worme, my publisher, asked me to come. He want to talk about something with me apparently. Not that I'm happy about it. I rather prefer staying here with you. And - and Jacob of course," he added quickly when he saw the playful smile on his friend's face.

"I see," she replied with a sympathetic look, "by the way have you seen Hoppy, Milly and Mauler ?"

"Oh they're in the basement, watching after the nifflers," then he grinned with amusement, "they're doing great with the task, if you want my opinion. Those little bugger kept on escaping from their nest but none of them dared to this morning which is wonderful, really."

"I guess they deserve some praising then," she smiled back, took another slice of bread and went downstairs to meet her dear kneazles.

As soon as she was out of sight, Newt abruptly turned to Jacob and began talking to him with a very serious tone.

"I need you to do something for me", he said without preamble, catching the Baker off guard.

"Hum, okay, go ahead."

Newt hastily took a red potion out of his pants' pocket and showed it to Jacob.

"See, that thing is a very powerful containing potion. As the name suggests, it contains the magic. The doctors told Tina has to drink it every day so the remaining of the curse she was hit by stays harmless until it definitely vanishes."

"So what ? You want me to feed her ?" He joked.

"Something like this, yes," the Magizoologist stared at him, surprised Jacob would get it so fast, oblivious to the fact his friend wasn't being serious, "Thing is, this beverage is… Well it's undrinkable, really and I know she'll try to avoid. I want you to make sure she drinks it and I need her to drink all of it."

Newt stood up, took his coat and prepared to leave.

"Take that," he handed him the potion without further delay. Jacob took it without thinking, looking at his friend with big incredulous eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey wait a sec'," he said as he saw Newt ready to disapparate, "how am I supposed to do it ?!"

"You'll find something," Newt replied confidently with a tap on his shoulder," I won't be long anyway."

"But hey, Newt ! She's a witch and I'm -"

His friend didn't wait and disapparated with a flashing crack, leaving him utterly flabbergasted.

"Just me… Geez !"

He passed his hands in his hair in exasperation before going in the basement's direction. There, he found Tina crouched on the floor, her three kneazles giving her a very warm welcome. The niffler was staring at her with a reproachful air though.

"I told you," she sighed, "it wasn't me back there. It was someone who looked like me, I swear."

She offered him her hand and the niffler seemed to understand as he eventually allowed her to scratch his chin. Jacob approached them, smiling fondly at the scene. He decided to talk to her a little before trying to give her the potion, to confuse the issue.

"So, how are you doing ?"

"Quite fine, considering I nearly died."

"Yeah, Newt told me you were hit by a kadabra lakavra -"

"Avada kedavra," corrected Tina automatically, now used to Jacob's habit to mispronounce anything linked to magic.

"And that the doctors don't even know how you survived," he carried on as if nothing happened, "he also asked me to give you this."

He showed her the bottle just like that, waiting for any reaction. But she just frowned a little, stood up and stared at it. Then suddenly she spoke again, watching him in the eyes.

"Hey Jacob," she said innocently, "what is that thing behind you ?"

He turned around to see what was she talking about to come face to face with nothing.

"What are you talking about ? There is nothin -"

He understood too late she just tricked him for she took advantage of that distraction to run and hide in the basement.

"Wait Tina !" He shouted but she was already gone, "dang it !"

 _MoM - Mr Worme's office_.

Newt was sitting in front of his publisher, listening to him carefully. That man, he noted, was the kind of man to have the world under his thumb. He was indeed inflexible, discerning and very pernickety. For exemple, he made sure Newt respected the clauses of their contract, especially the press part.

"So you want me to study a list of creature, that list of creature," he asked while taking a look to the aforsaid list, "to write another book ? A children book ?"

"Exactly Mr Scamander", Mr Worme confirmed, "as you know your book changed a lot the vision of the wizarding world concerning the beasts. But, you could educate them even sooner, don't you think ?"

"Yes, I guess you're right but -"

"Then it's settled then ! You should begin with Paris, Matagot are very in vogue at the moment."

"Wait," Newt cut him openly, "that's all well and good but I'm still under a ban travel so -"

"Used to ! Your very capable publisher managed to lift that as well ! I know, I know," he added when Newt opened his mouth to reply," you'll thank me later with another brilliant book and a less elusive behavior with the journalists."

Again, Newt opened his mouth to talk but Mr Worme's assistant came into the office, telling him his second rendez vous had arrived. Mr Worme told good bye to the Magizoologist, wishing him a "bon voyage" and exited the room, leaving a stunned Newt alone.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Chapter 23 out. So that one was really hard to write, especially the end, for an obvious reason. I wanted to show how much they love each other, instead of just some "plain" physical interaction between them. Hope I manage to write that properly and that you'll like it ! See you next time for the FB and how it could have been ! For the soundtrack I guess the "salamander's eye" could work fine, "The slug Party" too ! Enjoy your reading. By the way, is that fiction still interesting or not ? I'm wondering.**

 **HW.**

Chapter twenty three - Drink your potion !

"Tina ? C'mon Tina, stop fooling around, you have to take that potion !"

Jacob literally looked for Tina all the morning but, despite searching from top to bottom, she was nowhere to be seen. He was on the verge of rummaging again through the mooncalves enclosure when he heard a big crack coming from upstairs then Newt calling for them. _Oh no,_ he thought alarmed as he noticed his friend was coming downstairs, _what can I do ?! Wait, calm down Jacob, don't panic. Maybe I can do as if nothing happened, it's not really a lie after all if I'm not telling anything right ? Right_. He froze and stared at Newt with big eyes as the latter approached, like a poor frogg facing a dangerous snake.

"Oh here you are -" the Magizoologist began but was immediatly cut short by his muggle friend.

"Tina didn't took her potion and I've lost her !" He spoke in a rush then widen his eyes as he realised he just did the exact opposite of what he wanted to. _Dang it !_

 _"_ What ? What do you mean ? She used magic to escape ?" Newt frowned with annoyance.

"No she - she tricked me ! She's worst than your Nifflers Newt, I swear !"

"Okay, let me take care of that. You go upstairs and make sure she doesn't try to hide there."

Jacob simply nodded and left, doing what Newt told him to do.

"Bugger…"

 _Meanwhile._

Tina was wandering around Isabelle's enclosure when she heard her very loving and stubborn boyfriend calling her from far. Noticing he was actually coming in her direction, she fled aiming at the hippogriff's area, hoping she could hide in the wood. She didn't expected to find a little but scary creature here, masked by some fluffy bush. When they ran into each other, Tina and Scarlett both jumped with surprise.

"Scarlett ?" Tina whispered in disbelief, "what are you doing here ? Aren't you supposed to be in your pen ?"

"What about you ?" The creature replied, startling Tina in the process, "why are you hiding while Newt is looking for you ?"

"You can speak ?!" Tina asked, agape.

"Of course I can ! I'm not dumb !"

Tina thought pragmatically that being able to speak didn't necessarily meant you were smart but kept that reflexion for her, knowing Acromentula could be dangerous quite young.

"Does Newt know about that ?" She asked instead with a low voice.

The creature didn't replied but moved her legs nervously, showing that she didn't told Newt she was able to speak English.

"Tina ? Are you here ?"

The Magizoologist wasn't that far anymore and would arrived any minute now. Tina and Scarlett both took a look in Newt's direction, then Scarlett stared at the Witch with her eight gleaming eyes.

"Listen, I won't tell him you're hiding in that wood if you don't tell him I can speak."

"Deal."

Tina hid hurriedly in the wood, leaving Scarlett behind. The big spider turned around and went to meet Newt. She swiftly hit the floor with her front legs to catch the wizard's attention. It worked quite well since Newt lowered his eyes and crouched to be to her height.

"Why are you here Scarlett ?" She reacted even more in response and made some step forward, "do you know where is Tina ?"

The giant spider gently caught Newt's pant's sleeve with her mandibles and curtly pulled it, obviously asking him to follow her.

"I've got it Scarlett," Newt grinned amusedly, "just show me the way."

The creature turned around and led Newt in the direction of Tina's hideout. Meanwhile the latter was crouching behind a tree near the hippogriff area, watching her surrounding furtively. What she didn't knew was that Scarlett grassed her up and, in addition to that, was smart enough to bypassed her so they shall arrived from behind. Newt spotted her and approached slowly, as if she was some very wild beast ready to flee at any moment. Scarlett and he halted only a couple miles away, the latter staring at Tina's back with a half-smile at the though she didn't noticed them coming behind her, too busy with her watching. _Naughty girl._

"Here you are," he spoke suddenly startling her.

Tina abruptly stood up and turned around to face Newt.

"Newt," she gave him an awkward smile that reminded him of himself, "you're back. So er… How did your meeting went ?"

"Unexpected to be honest," he replied, "but we might talk about it later. Jacob told me you didn't want to drink your potion ? Is that true ?"

He took a slow step forward toward her, fixing her innocently but somehow Tina knew it was just an appearance. She watched him like a deer in the headlights and suddenly pointed an accusing index at Scarlett.

"She can talk !" She said forcefully, hoping it would distract him.

"Oh really ?" Newt seemed to take the bait as he turned his attention to Scarlett, "why didn't you warned me ?"

Scarlett shrivelled with what seemed to be guilt, rubbing her legs awkwardly like a child caught after doing something silly.

"Sorry, it was just funny listening to your encouragement."

"Well, I should probably note that Acromantula has - Absolutely not !" He said as he turned his attention toward Tina again just in time to note she was trying to sneak out anew.

Tina gasped as he suddenly grabbed her by the waist and threw her on his shoulder so she couldn't escape anymore. Leaving Scarlett, he began walking aiming at the bottom of the basement where there were his workbench and a simple camp bed.

"Jacob was right," Newt said to her without any anger as she struggled to free herself, "you're even worse than the Nifflers."

"Newt, let go !" She whined, "I can walk by myself !"

"I know Tina, that's exactly the point."

He was holding her firmly by the waist with his arm, careful to not hurt her in any way though. It wasn't that hard to carry her that way actually since he indeed used to do that with a lot of his creature, and not necessarily the lightest in fact. He finally put her down on the bed and she sat obediently with a pout of annoyance, taking a peep at her awaiting potion with disgust.

"Stay still now," he told as he turned around to take the beverage. When he came back, he handed it to her and sat next to her, "here and I want you to drink it wholly."

She took a deep breath and swallowed the potion as fast as she could, hoping it would reduce the bad taste but it didn't and she found herself grimacing in the end.

"You should probably lay down some minute for you might feel a little dizzy," he gently added as she finished the bottle.

She watched him defiantly, her eyes saying "who do you take me for ?", and stood up. She turned to face him and put her hands on her hips.

"See ?" She told triumphantly, "I'm perfectly - Wow…" she blinked several time as the room began spinning around her, or that's what she thought at least.

Newt stood up in his turn, glanced at her with amusement and dragged her toward him, gently inviting her into a warm hug, offering her some support at the same time. She didn't resist and encircled his neck with her arms. She rested her head on his chest and slowly closed her eyes, enjoying the peaceful moment they were sharing together. Newt, on the other hand, was in one hell of a state. He could feel her entire body snuggling deliciously against him. He started when she suddenly whispered.

"I missed you," she paused and he waited for her, knowing she wasn't talking about his meeting, "but I'll definitely do it again if I have to."

She raised her gaze to watch him tenderly in the eyes. He returned it with a shy smile. Neither of them needed to speak for they both knew and shared the same feeling for each other. The young Auror closed the gap between their two face by softly brushing his lips with hers. Their kissing were chaste at first, but it became soon quite passionate and playful. To his delight, she teasingly chewed his lower lip with a smile. Her hands were playing with his reddish brown hair, rolling some strand around her index, sending him shivers in the process. In response, the Magizoologist gently caught her lower lips between his teeth and nibbled them in his turn, grinning when she pretended to whined.

"Meanie," she mumbled between kisses.

"Well, you've been a very naughty girl now, didn't you ?" He said as he softly pushed her backward so she lied down on the bed with him on top. Then, the possessive and fairly dominant Newt showed again as he boldly explored her mouth with his tongue. At one moment though, he suddenly broke the kiss and frowned.

"You were right," he said with a serious tone, "that potion really tastes bad."

He began sucking her tender neck as if nothing happened and she chuckled with good humor at his reaction. Anyone could have been offended by this kind of comment but not Tina because she knew he was just being himself. His loving ministrations gave her goose bumps though she felt hot, burning inwardly with passion. She closed her eyes and sighed with delight, vaguely aware of Newt's hands currently wandering around her blouse's buttons, struggling hard to open them. However he didn't wanted to rush to let her enough time to stop him at any time. She loved his patient respectful side. Despite both being inexperienced in that matter, he seemed to be far more comfortable with that kind of subject than her actually, considering it to be a logical and natural consequence in their relationship. When he finally managed to open her blouse, he gently began fondling her almost naked bust, enjoying a lot the sensation of her soft skin under his curious fingers. She squeezed his back in reaction, hardly suppressing a gasp to this new experience her body was having.

"Let go Love," he whispered smoothly while nibbling her shoulder, "I've got you."

Tina smiled tenderly, thinking distractedly she could actually get used to that little surname. Newt suddenly pinched the tip of her breasts through her bra making her jumped with a small cry. She could hear him chuckling, very pleased by his little joke. She slowly lowered her hands, passing by his lower back and pinched his hip, chuckling in her turn when he groaned consequently, giving her away he was kind of ticklish _. Revengeful, aren't we ?_ He curtly trusted against the most sensitive part of her body, earning a shy moan from his lover as she felt a heat wave running through her body.

"Newt," she sighed with rosy cheek, "do - do that again please…"

He complied happily and grinded his clothed crotch against hers with a tortuous slowness, delighted to be so close of the woman he deeply loved. She weakly cried out in pleasure from his loving touching, her heart beating faster as he did it again more and more quickly. He began panting with desire, ready to lose control at any moment now. One of his hands left her breast, aiming slowly but surely at the buttons of her pants but was stopped by hers. She gently grabbed it and moved it back on her hardly covered chest, showing him she wasn't ready to go further yet. _I've got it Love, too much, too fast._ So he just carried on with his thrust, moaning as he felt the pleasure as well as the pressure growing inside him. It became barely bearable when Tina slightly spread her legs and responded to his thrust in her turn to increase the so needed friction between them. They were moving together in harmony, as if they were one and only soul in two separate bodies. Suddenly, they both froze as they heard a distant voice coming from the other side of the basement, calling for them.

"Hey guys," Jacob shouted coming downstairs and, fortunately, too far to see them, "Theseus just arrived for the dinner ! Where are you ?"

Newt huffed with annoyance and picked himself up. He offered Tina his hand to help her up. As soon as she got back on her feet, she shyly closed her blouse while Newt rearranged himself, unable to watch her as his awkwardness came back at full tilt.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Hey everyone, I'm posting earlier than usual, I just felt like doing it. I guess the MACUSA headquarter's soundtrack could work for this chapter ! Newt is oblivious, Tina is too, Theseus is a tease. I hope you'll like it ! Have a good read.**

 **HW.**

Chapter 24 - Oblivious.

"They're nowhere to be seen, I could have sworn they were in the basement together though."

Jacob came back up in Newt's living room where Theseus was patiently waiting for him, sitting on a chair. The fact his little brother invited Tina to live with him surprised him but at the same time didn't. It was indeed amusing how long it took them to get together while Newt proposed her to live with him quite soon. However, the circumstances were kind of special, Tina nearly died, she was far away from her country and was currently living alone in a Leaky's Cauldron room. The Head Auror was about to propose to his muggle friend to look for them together when the two arrived from the basement, looking both awkward.

"Well, well, well." Theseus said with an half smile as they approached.

"Where were you guys ?" Jacob turned around, raising his eyebrows. "I called you, didn't you heard me ?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, but we... I was..." Newt hesitated, looking at his friend with embarrassment.

"Making sure I drink my potion." She finished his sentence with an innocent yet nervous smile.

Theseus stared at his brother who did everything he could to avoid his gaze, looking at Jacob instead, sure that if he crossed his gaze he would blush like mad, letting his brother know something rather inappropriate happened between the two of them.

"Well, I hope "your potion" was tasty." He told them still smiling, insisting on his words.

"We should sit down to eat !" Tina exclaimed all of a sudden, obviously wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, good idea !" Newt agreed with too much enthusiasm to be genuine. "Jacob, a hand would be lovely."

"Er, yeah sure." His friend frowned with a puzzled smile before shrugging and helping Newt.

Comfortably settled, Theseus watched Tina who was barely eating something, playing with her fork instead and looking at her plate.

"So, how are you Tina ?" He asked suddenly. She started and dropped her fork awkwardly.

"I'm okay." She simply replied.

"That potion you were talking about. What is it for ?"

"Doctors said the curse that hit me could still provoke damages so I've to drink that thing. It is supposed to contain my magic."

She grimaced with disgust as she recalled the awful taste of the potion, earning an amused look from Jacob.

"So you can't use your magic at all ?" He demanded surprised. Tina shrugged in response, obviously annoyed.

"More importantly, what do you think happened ?" Theseus resumed his questioning as if he was still working. Newt stared at him with disapproval but he didn't seemed to notice it however.

"I don't know." She mumbled, looking confused.

"Maybe the MACUSA will clear this up."

"The MACUSA ? How is this concerning them ?" Tina asked, blinking with astonishment.

"Well, when they heard about what happened here, the new President insisted that he should come in the Ministry Of Magic to meet our Minister and also, and I'm quoting him, congratulate that young Auror who survived Grindelwald for the third time." Tina gave him a dubious look, not believing a second the current President cared about her. "Yeah I know, I think it's just an excuse to butt in our investigations. Anyway, he wants to see you on Monday."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to work ?"

"You're not, it's just a visit."

"If you say so." She didn't looked convinced at all but didn't insisted.

"Actually," Newt spoke in his turn, "There is something I have to announce too, if I may. Mr Worme wants me to work on a new book."

"It's marvelous Newt !" Tina watched him with amazement while Jacob smiled proudly at him. His brother just stared at him, expecting a "but" to come eventually and, indeed, it came right after.

"Yeah but, hum, thing is, I might have to travel in foreign countries again so I don't know how long I'll be absent. Mr Worme provided the departure for the end of the next week."

"Next week, that's... very soon." Tina said with a wobble in her voice, disappointed that they already had to part while he just invited her to live here.

She had the very persistent and displeasing impression to be left behind again. She felt a weird and too much familiar sensation of loss, like when her parents passed away or like when Queenie left to join Grindelwald's side. However, being the very introvert woman she was, she of course kept her feelings and insecurity for her, afraid she might scare him off. After all, nobody wanted a complicated woman as a girlfriend or that's what she believed in any case.

"I still have to settle some details though such as packing, preparing my beasts for the travel." He resumed oblivious to Tina's torment. Theseus and Jacob, far more clear-sighed than the Magizoologist, were looking at them expectantly, both wondering if they were going to assist to their first domestic dispute but Tina just stood up suddenly, making everyone jump.

"Well, I should probably go to sleep," She told after clearing her throat to compose her voice, not quite looking at them, "I need to be on form for Monday. Good night."

She left hurriedly, entering Newt's bedroom and silently closing the door behind her. Newt followed her with his eyes, still unaware of her upset state of mind. Jacob and Theseus exchanged a baffled look, both familiarized with that man's blindness concerning human communication. The baker gave him a questioning stare, silently asking if they should intervene or at least tell him something was wrong. Theseus imperceptibly shook his head before turning to his brother again as if nothing had happened. He could understand why Jacob wanted to warn Newt about the situation and a part of him was also willing to do so but, on the other hand, he knew far too well it was better to stay out of his romantic life. By the bye, that was why he never insisted when his brother refused again and again to come for dinner contrary to Leta who kept on re-entering the fray. If there was something he had learn after all this year with his brother, it was to never try and force him into something he didn't wanted. _He's a big boy after all,_ he finally thought and dropped the subject, _He'll figure out eventually._ The remaining of the week end went without any incident although Newt found Tina to be more distant, more quiet even if she wasn't a talkative woman in the first place. He asked her if something was bothering her but she just answered that everything was fine, that she was just tired because of the concealing potion. She was lying of course for she felt rather sad actually and quite alone but she didn't want to spoil that important opportunity for his carrier by acting selfishly. The next day she was even less motivated to meet the new MACUSA President despite Jacob's encouragement. Newt was busy in the basement, packing and also waiting for Bunty to explain her that he was leaving quite soon and that she'll have to take care of everyone during his absence.

"C'mon Tina, it's not that bad !" He said as he served her some coffee before pouring some for himself, "He wants to praise you ! If I was you, I'll be in clover."

She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of it.

"I'm not buying it. It's just a pretext to come and keep an eye on the Ministry's investigation on Grindelwald. Who knows, maybe they want to spy on me even."

"Why do you always see the bad sides ?" he frowned with a snort, somehow amused by his friend paranoid's behavior.

"It's called self-preservation, something you and Newt seem to lack." She replied with a serious tone despite her half smile. She drank her potion in one gulp with a grimace of disgust then finished her coffee. She put her cup back on the table and stood up hastily, ready to leave. She was putting her blue leather coat on when she noticed Jacob had followed her. He wanted to tell her something from the beginning of the morning obviously but didn't dared to she noted. She consequently stared patiently at him with a questioning look, waiting for him to spit it out.

"Listen," He began uncertain, "I know it's not my business and all but you should talk to him."

"What are you talking about ?" She gave him a confused smile, pretending to ignore what he meant.

"Tina, I'm not like him. You know what I'm talking about."

"What do you want me to tell him ? Something like "Hey Newt why don't you ruin your career because I want you to stay here with the selfish me instead of traveling around the world ?", that's it ?" She huffed before mentally kicking herself for being so unnecessarily bossy with her friend. "Sorry Jacob, it's just that I don't want to be a burden to him. I mean, he's a very famous Magizoologist and passionate by his job. Who am I to prevent him from doing what he wants to ?"

Jacob opened his mouth, ready to reply but Tina continued to talk before he could say anything.

"I've got to go, Theseus is probably already waiting for me outside."

"Wait a sec' Tina," He shouted but she left without adding anything, "Geez, what an ornery person, really !" He sighed before sitting back on his chair to resume his breakfast until Bunty's arrival. When the latter arrived, he welcomed her with a smile as usual, deciding it was up to Newt to announce her he would leave soon to travel. Even if they never talked about it, he knew the girl was crazy about him, it was obvious for everyone but Newt, so he guessed she would be quite sad to learn about his departure. Then he realized she might be even more upset when she'll hear about Tina and Newt's relationship.

"Hey Bunty !" He greeted her, trying to sound as cheerful as usual. "Ready to work ?"

"Like everyday Mr Kowalski !" She replied back with a grin.

"Okay, you just go ahead. I finish clearing the table."

She was about to leave when he called her back.

"Oh, and by the way Bunty, " She turned around to gave him a curious and innocent look, "Call me Jacob, please. I told you it was fine."

She replied with a polite but genuine smile and carried on her way aiming at the basement.

"Dougal ? where are you ?" She called the Demiguise and was very surprised to find Newt instead, busy with compiling a list of the creature he might take with him during his travel. "Oh, Mr Scamander, aren't you in the Ministry ?" She asked with a blush.

"Ah, Bunty. Good timing, I was waiting for you actually."

"Really ?" She stared at him with hope and wonder.

"Yes, I need you to take care of everyone during my absence." He told her bluntly, waving his wand to pack his belongings. Bunty's face suddenly changed into an alarmed one. "I'll take the most dangerous creature with me so you don't have to worry about them."

"Y - You're going somewhere ?"

"Indeed. My publisher wants me to make some research in order to write another book."

He came in the direction of the Kelpie's enclosure. Bunty caught him up, divided between excitement and turmoil.

"That's wonderful ! Maybe, er, maybe I could come with you ? You'll probably need a hand with the beasts - "

"It's really nice of you but I rather need you here. Don't worry, you won't be alone, Jacob shall help you." He added as he noticed her pout, wrongly believing she just didn't want to stay alone. "I don't want any of you to be in danger even if it shouldn't be a perilous travel."

"But the creatures might need me - "

Newt suddenly stopped walking and watched her with a gentle and yet firm look, making her start in the process.

"I appreciate your devotion Bunty." He told her with a genuine smile, still oblivious to her real motivation, "But I prefer you stay here with the other. I can't take everyone for I don't want another New York incident to happen again."

Bunty nodded with a forced smile eventually before getting to work herself, leaving Newt to his task.

 _Meanwhile in the MoM._

Tina and Theseus arrived quite early in the Ministry. Unable to apparate because of the potion she had to take twice a day, she asked the latter to take her with him which he agreed willingly. They had to came ahead to welcome the MACUSA with the Minister and the Aurors. Travers was on a war footing as the rivalry between the Ministry and the Congress ratcheted up with their incoming visit. He looked ready to burst with impatience actually and also rather annoyed the Minister was involved considering the fact he saw him as a real numpty. The other Aurors seemed excited and tensed at the same time, Theseus included even if he did all he could to hide it. They were waiting lined up in the Atrium, Fawley and Travers ahead. When the latter spotted the two coming by the Fireplace's entrance, he immediately grabbed them .

"Theseus, Miss Goldstein ! Thanks Paracelcius you're finally here. The MACUSA shall arrive anytime."

He just had the time to finish his sentence when suddenly a succession of green flash coming from the Fireplaces exploded through the Atrium, announcing the arrival of a group of confident looking men. They all walked in step towards the Aurors, disciplined like an armed forces. Hector Fawley took a step forward, offering his hand to the MACUSA President. The latter took it and shook it firmly, showing his British counterpart he wasn't a man to be messing with. Then Fawley turned to his Aurors team.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you Mr Corbett Bishop, the MACUSA President, and his team. I expect from you to willingly collaborate in anything they'll ask."

Mr Bishop made a brief nod to thanks the Minister for Magic and approached the British Aurors slowly, as if he was gauging them.

"So, let's not beat about the bush. Where is Auror Goldstein ?"

Tina jumped a little then immediately moved forward, almost like a soldier would. Theseus watched her with surprise, it was the first time he saw her so tensed.

"Here Mr President, sir." She said with a tone which was supposed to be confident.

"I heard you survived Grindelwald once again and saved your team member in the process. Good job Miss Goldstein. The MACUSA is proud to count you among its Auror team."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now everyone, fall out. I want to discuss privately with Mr Fawley and Mr Travers."

Theseus and Tina turned around as the other Aurors greeted each others, aiming at the Fireplaces. Theseus wanted indeed to see Tina safely back home, worried she might exhaust herself but they were stopped by a deep masculine voice coming from the MACUSA Auror's group.

"Tina ?"

The young Witch halted her walking and turned to see who was calling her, though she found that voice to be slightly familiar. A tall and handsome dark man was watching her with his light blue eyes, delighted.

"Achilles !" She recognized him and smiled amicably at him.

"Long time no see !" Then he noticed Theseus beside her, "Who's your friend ?" He emphasized on the last word while subtly glancing at him with a spark of suspicion. She didn't notice though contrary to Theseus who offered his hand to shake in reply in an attempt to show good will.

"Theseus Scamander, Head Auror. Pleased to meet you Mister... ?"

"Achilles Tolliver, Tina's former team member. So tell me Tina," He resumed turning his attention back to her after absent mindedly thinking that name sounded familiar somehow, "How are you ? Are the Brits treating you well ?"

For some reason, Theseus suddenly snorted, causing confusion to his two fellow aurors.

"They are nice I guess ?" Tina answered with a risen eyebrow, looking at Theseus to silently question him about his peculiar behavior. Actually, for one second she believed he was under the influence of a potion as she knew the side effects could be quite curious on him.

"Don't worry about her Mr Tolliver, we've been taking good care of her. She even made a very good friend here as a matter of fact." He said looking at her with a mischievous smile he used to gave to his brother only when teasing him. Tina slightly frowned as she didn't caught what he was talking about. Then she blushed when she realized he was speaking of her growing relationship with Newt. Achilles stared at them one after the other, thinking he surely missed a point just now. He opened his mouth to ask him what he meant but didn't had the time to since the MACUSA President called him, telling him he needed his presence for his meeting with Travers about Grindelwald.

"Sorry, I've got to go but we should eat together one of these days."

"Hum yeah, sure." She said despite being uncertain to be really okay with that.

"Lunchtime tomorrow then." He said before hurriedly going behind the President who was already following Travers aiming at his office.

"Uh ?" She was taken aback by this sudden change of event. She didn't even had the time to agree or refuse his "proposition", though it was more of a one-sided decision. It was for that exact reason she had decided to stay just friend with him, she found him to be too much dominating. Well, that and the fact that at that time she was just vainly trying to forget about Newt although she was still very in love with the latter.

"That guy," Theseus began as they went in the Fireplaces direction to exit the Ministry, "You do realise he has a crush on you, don't you ?"

She sighed tiredly before explaining the nature of their relationship briefly for she didn't thought it was important.

"We used to have a date or two but I made myself quite clear we were just friend and nothing more."

"Well, I don't think he gave up yet." Theseus shrugged, lowering his head to enter the hearth and throwing a handful of Floo powder with a swift gesture. He disappeared with a green blaze and waited for Tina outside, dusting himself. She joined him soon after, looking unconcerned by the situation.

"Nonsense. And even if it was the case, which is not, then he'll have to. Besides, I've never been really interested by him anyway." She eventually admitted with detachment.

 _But still, I don't think Newt will appreciate seeing a former suitor hanging around you,_ he thought quite rightly, wondering how much his brother could be possessive for he witnessed himself his displeased look when he found him to be too close to Tina, even if he always pretended to not see it.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Chapter 25 out ! First quarrel for our lovers ! Achilles and Bunty are on the way too. For the soundtrack, I thought the Gilderoy Lockhart could be fine ah ah ! Hope you'll like that one as well. Have a good read.**

 **HW.**

Chapter 25 - Jealousy.

"Newt ? Where are you?"

Theseus called his brother as he entered the living room, Tina walking by his side silently. They had chosen to drop the subject of Achilles Tolliver since they were both obstinate and unwilling to concede on anything.

"You won't find him here," Jacob informed them as he came upstairs to welcome them, "He's in his case, preparing the area for his creatures."

"Where's the case?" She asked as she removed her coat and hung it on the coat rack.

"Uhh, near his workbench in the basement."

She thanked him quickly before walking toward the basement, Theseus not far behind. However, before he was able to reach the stairs Jacob held him back by grabbing his arm, it earned him a surprised look from Theseus.

"Hey pal, would you mind giving me a hand with something? I, uhh, need some help … with, uhh, baking and stuff"

"Uh?" Theseus frowned in confusion wondering why Jacob would ask him to help him out with baking. Then he noticed Jacob's eyes not so subtly telling him that Tina and Newt needed to talk alone. "Oh, yeah absolutely. Tina, go ahead. I'll see you later after I help Jacob with the, uhh, baking stuff."

Tina rolled her eyes at Jacob and Theseus' poor attempt at giving her a chance to talk to Newt. She didn't call them to out, though, and allowed them to believe they had tricked her. She went downstairs with the intention to find Newt. On her way she noticed some creatures were already gone, probably in the case with Newt. At some point, she ran into Bunty who startled her by accidentally bumping against her. She was currently carrying crates full of medicine and potions of all kinds for the beasts' trip.

"Miss Goldstein!" She said with a feigned cheerful tone, "What a good surprise. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Newt but I'm sure I can find him on my own." Tina replied with a brief, but polite smile, aware his assistant didn't like her that much. She was about to continue on her way when suddenly Bunty made a step to the left, preventing her from moving any further away. The Auror stared at her curiously, a little annoyed at the impolite behavior. She kept her composure and took in a deep breath.

"Mr Scamander is very busy right now, would you like it if I gave him a message for you?"

"It's fine, I'll only be a couple of minutes."

She made a step aside to walk around her but Bunty moved once again, standing in her way. Tina had took in another deep breath and exhaled heavily.

"I'm really sorry Miss Goldstein but I can't let you pass. Mr Scamander specifically told me he wanted to prepare everyone for the incoming journey alone, so I think he truly doesn't want to be bothered."

Tina opened her mouth to reply, her annoyance threatening to get the better of her, but stayed silent as she heard Newt's voice coming from behind Bunty. While they were arguing, he had left his case in order to re-capture the baby nifflers as they had, yet again, escaped.

"Tina? What's the matter?" He watched them as Einstein writhed and squealed in his hands. He wondered why the two girls seemed to be in the middle of a slight conflict. Bunty turned around abruptly to face him, believing that he would surely agree with her.

"Mr. Scamander, I was just telling Miss Goldstein you weren't available and didn't wanted to be interrupted."

"And I was telling your assistant I wouldn't bother you for too long." Tina retorted, crossing her arms across her chest in a manner that almost looked childish.

Newt began to tense as he noticed the two of them were staring at him expectantly. He turned his gaze toward Bunty and smiled awkwardly at her avoiding her eye contact at all cost. He realised that she wrongly believed he didn't want to see anyone during his preparations while actually he just wanted her to stop insisting that she should come along.

"Erm. Bunty, would you mind leaving us some moment please? I'd like to talk with Tina."

"Anything for you Mr Scamander." Bunty agreed with a nod. She hid her disappointment, and left with her crates. When Newt was certain she was far enough away to not hear his reaction, he huffed with tiredness and glanced at Tina who was still looking at him sternly.

"Sorry, she's kind, but very stubborn. She kind of reminds me of you actually."

Tina's face imperceptibly changed from impatience to true exasperation. She knew he was awkward, and oblivious, but comparing her to his assistant, really?

"Well," She told with a forced little laugh, "I just wanted to tell you my meeting with the MACUSA went well but since you're so busy working with your assistant I'll just leave the two of you alone I guess."

Newt widen his eyes in confusion as he noted she was upset and probably didn't appreciate the comparison. This time, he reacted immediately as he noted she was about to leave, just like she did back in Paris.

"Tina please stay." He said as he tenderly grabbed her hand. "Talk to me, how was that meeting ?"

She closed her eyes slowly and sighed. Then she looked at him more calmly.

"I think the MACUSA is trying to interrogate me about Grindelwald covertly," Newt frowned, on the verge of telling her it was a good time for her to take a break from all of that stuff. But she didn't give him the chance as she carried on immediately, feeling the need to explain herself farther, "Achilles invited me to lunch tomorrow, I believe the new MACUSA President ordered him to do so in order to question me without kindling suspicion."

Newt stiffened at the mention of Achilles' name, still frowning but for a totally different reason now.

"Achilles?" He repeated after her, as if he hadn't caught what she just told, "Tolliver? As in Achilles Tolliver? The American auror you dated ?"

"Uh uh," Tina affirmed unaware she just walked into the lion's den, "He didn't give me a choice to be honest."

"So you're going?" He asked again even though he already knew the answer. He couldn't help and hope as he felt a sudden surge of powerful anger mounting inside him.

"I didn't have a choice Newt," She explained patiently, "MACUSA is on high alert with what happened in Paris and here more recently. Refusing would be like confessing I'm hiding something. I know them, they won't give me a second chance. Besides, if I want them to forget about what Queenie did, I better off complying with anything they ask."

Newt rolled his eyes, not buying what he took to be a rather poor excuse. When angry, he couldn't considered any excuse to be proper anyway even if they actually were.

"Yeah, well, I'm one hundred percent sure that dinner has nothing to do with that." Tina raised her eyebrows with both confusion and exasperation, "I mean, open your eyes Tina. He's obviously hoping to win you back. I thought you were more perspicacious than that." He added with a hardly contained reproachful tone.

"Look who's talking!" She retorted sarcastically earning a confused and upset look from Newt, utterly taken aback by what she was talking about, "You're so oblivious you don't realize that your assistant carries a torch for you!"

Newt blinked and tilted his head, not getting why she was talking about a torch suddenly. She picked up on his lack of understanding and sighed.

"It's an expression. She's in love with you Newt. And according to what I saw, I assume that she doesn't know about us?"

He lowered his eyes awkwardly, admitting by this simple gesture she had a point here.

"I- I don't see why I should have told her, it doesn't concern her anyway." He tried to defend himself but it only seemed to irritate her even more. "You're not pure as the driven snow either, did you inform that Tolliver you're not available?" He emphasized on the Auror name with disdain, reminding her how much he still generally disregarded Aurors in the process.

"Stop talking as if I was a thing you can have at your disposal! I'm not one of your creatures Mr. Scamander!" She shouted angrily and turned around curtly, about to leave although secretly hoping he would stop her but he didn't. He just followed her with his eyes, astonished by this sudden outburst but also determined to not give in.

"Bugger..." He whispered when she was out of sight, noting bitterly it was their first real lover's quarrel. Then he turned around aiming at his case. Once inside, he whistled and stayed still, apparently waiting for something to happen.

"There, good boy," He mumbled as Dougal the Demiguise shyly approached him. He stared at him with big curious eyes, "C'mon buddy, I need you to do something for me if it's okay with you." The creature blinked several times as if he was waiting for Newt to explain to him what he wanted from him. The Magizoologist crouched and gently patted his head. "That's a good boy."

 _The day after, around noon._

Tina and Achilles were both sitting at a table in the Leaky Cauldron, ordering food as the waiter came to take their order. Tina was ill-at-ease as she noted that, for the moment, Achilles didn't seem to be interested by Auror business. She didn't show it though, still convinced it was just a friendly dinner.

"So," He began after the waiter leave them alone to take others customers orders, "How have you been since you left America? I didn't think you would stay in England for as long as you have."

"Well, you I'm sure you've heard about what happened in Paris, in that cemetery. Grindelwald managed to turn Queenie against us so I'm staying here to get her back." She explained sadly.

"Queenie?" Achilles blinked then frowned as he couldn't remember who was that person she was talking about which inwardly annoyed Tina.

"My sister. You saw her once or twice."

"Oh, you mean the beautiful blond girl? I'm sorry to hear that. I know you were both really close. I hope the Ministry will find her safe and sound." He tried to look genuinely sorry but somehow, Tina knew it was just some sweet talk before the serious things. Although she was right about that part, she hadn't expected the aforesaid serious things to be about her personal life like Newt just told her it would be. She didn't notice at first however and consequently expected him to talk about the Dark Mage.

"Speaking of the Ministry, that guy who was with you yesterday, tall brown hair ..."

"Theseus?" She asked with a quizzical look, wondering what was the matter with him.

"Exactly. Is he your... friend ?"

That was when she realized where he was trying to get at and that Newt was right about his intentions towards her.

"Yeah, we're good friends I guess." She frowned, pretending to not understand what he meant.

"But not your closest friend, am I wrong?" He insisted and Tina began to feel uncomfortable with the situation. She just stared at him silently, swallowing hard. He leaned toward her to get closer and she moved backward in reaction. "You know, I've thought a lot about you after you left for England."

He took her hand in his but she removed it straight away, as if the contact would have burned her skin.

"Achilles, I thought it was clear between us." She mumbled awkwardly, "We're just friends, nothing more."

"Then why are you here if it is not that you're interested?" He frowned with irritation. "And why did you stay single?"

"I don't remember telling you I was." She replied.

"But you just denied that you and that guy Theseus -"

"He is not the only man on earth Achilles." She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed now, thinking bitterly Newt was right after all. That dinner had nothing to do with Grindelwald or even with the MACUSA. She sighed heavily before explaining further. "I'm sure you know who Newt Scamander is, right ?"

"The author of that book, Fantastic Beasts? I've heard about him. Doesn't like press apparently. Don't know much about him. But what's he got to do with the conversation?"

"Well," She snorted humorlessly, "I'm courting him, that's what makes him relevant to this conversation."

Achilles stared at her with wide eyes as he realized what she meant, apparently scandalized by the news.

"So you dumped me for that guy?" Tina stayed silent but returned his gaze with a very cheeky look that was filled to the brim with satisfaction. Not discouraged by the news, he simply gave her a patronizing smile. "Well, women really don't know what they want until they have it, do they ? A little competition never hurt anyone." He smirked.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She stood up abruptly, attracting the attention of everyone around in the process. She looked ready to yell at him but as the exact moment she opened her mouth to tell him to sod off, Achilles gave out a cry of both pain and surprise as a metal spoon hit his head quite violently from behind.

"What the - ?" He complained as he turned around to see who did that only to get another spoon right in his face. Soon after, other stuff flew in the air all over the place, throwing the other customer into a panic. Tina, who was surprisingly spared by the flying items, stared at the scene some seconds before leaving the place in haste. However, before exiting the restaurant, she turned to Achilles again, fixing him with aversion.

"You just don't know when to give up do you? You'll never be even half the man Newt is. He is kind and sweet and caring. You are only arrogant and selfish and a poor excuse for an auror."

She finally left the mayhem behind her without any regret.


	26. Chapter Twenty six

**Hey, chapter 26. Sorry for being late, I didn't felt like updating yesterday, bad mood. So this chapter is all about reconciliation, friendship and unrequited love too. Soundtracks: Newt and Leta (for Jacob - Tina moment), A close friend from FB and where to find them (for the Bunty - Newt moment), Leaving Hogwarts (for the end of course). The relationship between Tina and Jacob is underestimated imo so I really wanted to develop it a little. Hope you'll like that one. Have a good read !**

 **HW.**

Chapter 26 - An Uneasy reconciliation in the suitcase.

When Tina came back in Newt's house, she had the firm intention to make up with her beloved Magizoologist by telling him he was right and that she had been a blind fool. Though, she was surprised to find out he wasn't home, Jacob being the only one to welcome her.

"Newt ?" He said while stirring a vegetable soup he was preparing for dinner. "He told me he had to retrieve his passport at the Ministry for the incoming journey. Is there a problem with him Tina ?"

"No, I mean... We had a little fight yesterday and I acted like a total idiot." She revealed, looking down.

Jacob blinked with fair disbelief. He couldn't imagine Newt being angry and even less at Tina, it really was an absurd idea. He pulled a chair and gently invited the dark woman to take a seat. She gave him a weak smile before plopping herself down on it, completely spent.

"Tell me what happened." He said as he stirred his soup again.

She sighed. "It's so stupid, I mean I'm so stupid. Achilles wanted to have lunch with me and I thought it was because of Grindelwald or Queenie but he just wanted to get me in his grip again. Newt warned me, I didn't listened and now..." She didn't manage to suppress the wobble in her voice, affected.

"Hey, don't worry Tina. I'm sure he has already forgiven you. Maybe he feel bad about it too you know." Tina was staring at the floor, obviously brooding on their argument again and again. "Look, you should try to clear your head. I think your cats - "

"Kneazles." She mumbled, automatically correcting him.

" - will be very pleased to see you. Take a stroll. You'll find out things aren't that bad."

"If you say so..." She sounded half convinced, utterly certain he was still mad at her. Noticing it, the No-Maj Baker gave her an encouraging smile. She tried to return it and finally stood up to go downstairs. There, she whistled her three Kneazles. They rushed over her as soon as they heard her calling. She gasped as Mauler jumped to perch on her shoulder, making her stagger. Being the biggest of the three, he looked like a real lynx now. Hoppy and Milly rubbed against her legs affectionately, meowing with joy.

"I'm happy to see you too but you're not a kitty anymore you know ?" She petted them, crouching on the floor so Mauler go down. Then she stood up again, and decided to go for a walk, following Jacob's advice. Her three Kneazles joyfully trotted behind her, chasing insects down on their way. She immediately remarked the Kelpie, the Runespoors, the Erumpent and the Zouwu were already gone, probably in the case with the Hidebehind. During her stroll, she reflected on how to apologize to her boyfriend once he'll be back. Though he didn't looked like the type to be resentful, she noted he stayed quite bitter when he learned Leta was marrying his brother, going so far as refusing all their dinner invitations. She feared that he would tell her he had enough of her, that she wasn't what he expected her to be. Without being aware, she stopped in front of the bed camp in the bottom of the basement and stared at it blankly as she reminded how close they were not so long ago. She sat on it, soon joined by her three pets, and held her face on her palms with a sigh, her elbows on her knees. Milly rubbed her head against her back in an attempt to catch her attention. She turned and smiled weakly at her while gently stroking her forehead. The creature purred loudly, obviously pleased but concerned for the well being of her owner.

"Don't worry Milly. I'm just a little down but I'll be alright." And yet her eyes were filled with tears all of a sudden. She felt rather surprised to be so affected by a simple argument. After all, she had a lot of rows in her life: with the others students, with her sister, with her superiors in the person of Mr Graves or Madam Pickery, even with her parents. She always had been sad or angry of course, but it never touched her like that one. Then she understood the real reason of that sudden but deep sorrow was that, alone in the basement with a lot of the creatures already in the suitcase, it felt like he had already left and a very painful impression to be abandoned crept in her. She was so absorbed by her dark thoughts she didn't remarked her Magizoologist boyfriend was back, busy packing what he'll need for his travel. She stood up abruptly, startling her Kneazles who left the bed camp in a single bound. Newt gave her a quick glance without stopping his task but stayed silent, looking sullen. The dark Witch guessed he was still mad at her after all. She approached him slowly, watching the floor with guilt.

"Newt, I - "She began with a quiet voice but didn't managed to go further as Newt cut her coldly mid sentence.

"So, how was that dinner ?" He said bitterly while using his wand to gather some potions into a wooden crate, still not looking at her.

"You were right..." She mumbled so low he wasn't sure she actually talked. "All down the line. But I'm so stupid I didn't saw that womanizer coming. So I came to apologize to you..." She told more loudly with a trembling voice, her eyes gleaming as she noted Newt's lack of reaction. "But if you want me to leave I'll understand," She curtly turned around as she felt a rough pain in her chest, "I think I could get my room back in the Leaky Cauldron."

Newt abruptly ceased his spell, dropping some potions on the floor in a shattering sound, and rushed after her, alarmed by the turn of events. He was upset but not that much ! He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from moving further away.

"P - Please wait Tina, I've never said that I wanted you to leave !" She stopped walking and slowly turned around, looking sad despite her vain attempt to hide it. It hurt him to see her like this given the fact he was the reason why. Now, he couldn't be cross with her anymore. "I - I'm not really angry, not with you in any case. It's just that uh... Well, he's an Auror like you while I'm just - "

"Sssh." She whispered kindly, placing her index on his soft lips to silence him, "I know what you're thinking and I can assure you he can't hold a candle to you. No one can." She added with a tender smile as she retrieved her finger from his mouth. "Besides, I could say the same. I'm nothing like your assistant..."

"Which is why I fell in love with you." He said in one go to reassure her quickly. It was the first time since they got together he explicitly named the feeling they were sharing and it obviously moved her a lot. She softly took his freckled cheek as she watched him intensely in the eyes, her intention quite clear. They both closed their eyes when their lips met in a languid kiss. The Magizoologist embraced his Dulcinea tightly, as if she was the most precious and beautiful creature in the world. "You know that..." He whispered between heated yet innocent kisses, "...I'm entirely and unconditionally yours." She hummed in reply, playing with his reddish hair with her fingers. The motion gave him gooseflesh, so much he supposed it was somehow a rather sensitive spot. Soon after, she eventually broke their kissing, although not before giving him a last peck. She fixed him with a half loving half dejected look though.

"Try to remember this during your travel when you'll be surrounded by some wonderful women."

He frowned at her, seemingly lost all of a sudden.

"Well, I believed that you were coming with me to be perfectly honest but - Am I to understand you're not willing to ?"

"What ? No !" She hastened to deny with surprise, "I thought that it was you who didn't want me to come along !"

"Why on earth wouldn't I want you to accompany me ?" He asked, looking even more startled than her.

"I can't use magic, Newt. Which mean I'm - "

" - still a very clever and skilful woman that could give me a hand with my studies." He finished for her with a shrug, "And, between you and me, I barely use magic when observing Magical Creatures. A lot of them can detect it in order to avoid poachers."

Tina watched him with a slight frown, pondering, then finally gave in to her boyfriend's proposition with a small grin.

"I guess I have some packing to do."

"Indeed." He returned her grin, delighted, "I still have some of my Beasts to shift into the case. Say good bye to everyone. We're leaving the day after tomorrow."

They released each other and the brunette turned around to take her leave while he prepared himself to capture his Nundu.

 _An hour later._

Newt finally managed, more or less, to move the Nundu in his new enclosure in his suitcase with the other dangerous creatures. He was on the verge of taking care of the Graphorns family when he found Bunty cleaning the Hypogriffs enclosure. He watched her from distance, reflecting on what Tina told him about her, her feelings for him more precisely. He decided it was time to clear the situation even if it probably meant breaking the poor girl heart. He aimed firmly at her, trying to gather his courage. It was the first time he had to reject a woman's love so he felt very nervous. When she spotted him coming her way, her face lit up with delight, oblivious to what was about to happen.

"Mr Scamander ! Do you need something ?" She asked cheerfully, very pleased that he came to see her.

"Well, I... " He began awkwardly and licked his lower lips while reflecting on what to say, "Actually there is something I want - No - I need to tell you."

She watched him with big eyes, expectant and hopeful, her heart speeding up with anticipation. " Yes ?"

Newt seemed even more nervous, wondering how could he have been so blind facing now the reality of her feelings for him. Truth to be told, he felt like an idiot.

"I know that you uh, care a lot about me." He glanced at her though he wasn't able to look at her for very long, "And I care about you too, of course." He added after a brief silence. "What - What I'm trying to say is that - "

"No need to talk any further Mr Scamander, I feel the same ! " She was staring at him with awe now, wrongly understanding the contrary of what he vainly was attempting to explain her. She moved forward as if she was going to kiss him and he took a step backward consequently, raising his hands in a stopping gesture like he usually did with agitated creature. His face turned red with discomfort.

"Bunty it's - It's not really what I wanted to..."

She stared at him, utterly confused now. He casted her a sorry glance before averting his eyes, hiding them with his messy hair as he lowered his face and she immediately knew she got it entirely wrong. It wasn't a love confession as she believed it to be but a refusal. Very unclear but still. Her face fell with a shameful blush and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry Bunty..." He mumbled, obviously saddened by the girl's grief.

"It's - It's okay Mr Scamander, I - " She sniffed, trying to look fine despite the fact she knew she'll need some time to get over it, "I just want you to be happy. And also I'm still your assistant, right ?" Her tears were flowing against her red cheeks now.

"Of course you are !" He rushed to reassure her, as if this fact was a consolation prize, "My very important and qualified assistant. The creatures adores you and - and I'm convinced you'll find someone who'll love you as much as you deserve it, Bunty."

She nodded in silence, a sad smile across her usually cheerful face. They stayed awkwardly silent, waiting for something, anything, that could tone down the situation. But nothing happened so Newt decided it was time to leave the poor girl.

"You uh..." He searched for something nice to say, "You take care now." He patted her shoulder awkwardly in an attempt to comfort her then took his leave. She watched him walking and sighed heavily to regain some composure. He, for his part, chose to not look back even if he knew she was probably looking at him right now. It was painful for her, he was aware, but it had to be done so that way she'll be able to move on something else or rather someone else.

 _The day before the departure._

"So, Spooky ?"

"Present."

"Isabelle ?"

"Can't miss her."

"Dougal ?"

"Present, I believe."

To prepare their incoming travel, Newt had given Tina the list of every creatures that were going with them and now was the time to count them, just to be sure they were all here and properly settled. Tina rose her eyes from the list, watching the Magizoologist with a puzzled look facing that quite peculiar answer. He just shrugged for he was sure the little guy was somewhere in the suitcase, admittedly invisible, but nonetheless here. He was certainly hiding from the Hidebehind just for fun since the two got along quite well he observed, playing hide and seek together a lot even if it meant Dougal had to go in the suitcase. Spooky was indeed still fearful with the other species, unaware that he was without a doubt one of the most dangerous of them. Tina returned to the list, enumerating the rest of it, from the beautiful Occamies to the deadly Nundu. Newt began giving food to everyone while the Auror moved her own suitcases near the entrance.

"By the way, I didn't asked you what means of transportation we'll use ?" She demanded him without stopping in her task. Fortunately her cases weren't heavy so it wasn't that tiring to shift them. Newt had insisted on taking them for her of course but she obstinately refused his help. She had her pride.

"Oh, I had a marvellous trip by boat last time so I thought it would be a lovely and also convenient idea to repeat the experience." He said as he gave to the squeaking Occamies some insects to eat.

"Boat ?" She loudly dropped her suitcases on the floor before turning to him with a curious and surprised face, "Wouldn't that be more practical to travel by Portkey or another magical way of transportation ?"

"Practical, yes. But simple ? Certainly not. See, the Ministry is very touchy since what happened in Paris and in the Ministry some time ago. Those Muggles Hunters, "He explained with a serious tone of voice, "entered the Ministry of Magic thanks to a Portkey."

"You're kidding !" She shouted with astonishment. He shook his head before resuming his explanation.

"It was a book about Muggle, which is mildly ironic. Probably put here by a mole. Anyway, now they're keeping an eye on every magical means of transport. The muggle's ones are less surveyed which means we should be able to have some peace and quiet."

The brunette closed her eyes and sighed. "So we're going by boat I guess."

Newt glanced at her amusedly, knowing what she had in mind. "What's the matter with boats ?" He asked, hardly containing a smirk. "Could it be that the very fearlessness and fierce Porpentina Goldstein doesn't like traveling on the water ?"

She rose her eyebrows before snorting. "Well, firstly I've never been in a boat before so I can't tell. Secondly, I don't trust something that should sink given its weight but yet doesn't."

He chuckled and assured her everything was going to be fine, that Muggles knew what they were doing more than they looked.

They passed the evening with his brother, Jacob and Bunty to say good bye. After having dinner, Theseus forced his brother into a big hug once again, although he could have sworn Newt sort of returned it, in his very awkward way. He affectionately patted his back while wishing them to have a safe trip.

"And don't let your creatures get on the loose again Newton." He added with an half smile while giving to an embarrassed Tina a short but friendly clasp. He casted her a "Stay out of trouble" look, as she was now calling them, before leaving, calling it a night. Newt was about to reply when he was suddenly in Jacob's arms, so tightly held he thought he was like a bear, an American baker bear to be more specific. He responded to his hug with a big grin, amused by this image. Tina and Bunty were staring at them warmly, touched by their deep and genuine friendship.

"Jeez, I can't believe you two are leaving tomorrow ! Say hi to Nicolas if you visit him !" The baker said as he let him go, giving Tina a military salute to which she replied with a short laugh.

"You can count on us Jacob."

"I'll write to you guys. I'm not really used to send Owls just yet but hey, practice makes perfect, right ?"

"Absolutely and be sure we'll wait for your letters eagerly as well." The Magizoologist assured, looking a little sad to leave his best friend despite his enthusiasm. Tina nodded, obviously agreeing with him. "Also, I'm counting on you both to take good care of my creatures while I'm away." He added, giving a glance at Bunty. Jacob assured him there was nothing to worry about and that he could leave with peace of mind.

Then it was Bunty's turn to say good bye. It was still rather awkward between Newt and his assistant and he was happy to leave soon for he thought it would give her the time to swallow what happened the day before.

"Have a nice journey Mr Scamander !" She said with a surprisingly cheerful voice and even greeted Tina which was a huge step forward in Newt's opinion given the fact that last time they saw each other, they were arguing. "Take care Miss Goldstein." The latter was startled by her solicitude considering the young assistant was the only one to show only little concern about her recent aggression.

"I will, thank you." She replied with a polite smile.

After some last and ultimate parting words, Bunty returned home while Jacob, Newt and Tina eventually called it a night in their turn, knowing they'll have to be in shape to handle that travel.


	27. Chapter Twenty seven

**Hey, sorry I'm kind of late this week but that one is longer than usual (maybe the longest ?). Thanks to my friend Iloveyourfreckles for giving me her opinion everytime ! For the soundtracks I'll advise you "Newt and Jacob pack for Paris" and the "Wand to the sky" obviously. I'll say nothing more, I hope you'll like that chapter ! Enjoy your read.**

 **HW.**

Chapter 27 - Wands to the sky.

"Passport please." The muggle security guard asked with a monotonous voice, bored by his job. The dock was chocka with lonely travelers, parting families and passerby. Tina and Newt were standing together, facing the jaded man who was impatiently waiting for them to comply. Newt searched for his ID papers, a little nervous, and sighed with relief when he finally found them. The muggle examined the document carefully and did the same with Tina's as she showed them in a very Auror fashion.

"First time traveling by boat ?" He asked with the same bored voice.

"Yes." Tina answered.

"No." Newt said at the same time before glancing at the young Auror, earning a funny look from the No-Maj. "Well, I'm a zoologist so this is not a first time while my uh," He looked for the right word but ended up telling the first one who crossed his mind "mate, who is a policewoman, doesn't traveled a lot so hum..."

Tina smiled awkwardly in an attempt to inspire trust in the security guard. The latter watched them successively with a raised eyebrow then shrugged, demonstrating a blasé attitude, he already had seen weirder during his job experience anyway , like that man with different coloured eyes.

"Have a nice trip on the Île-de-France. Watch your step. Next !"

They thanked the man, retrieved their ID documents and left in a hast with their suitcases.

"You didn't told me you were such a good liar." Tina smirked with irony as they boarded on the big ship.

"Make fun of me as much as you want, fact remains that it worked." He replied with an innocent look. "Besides, you're not a very good liar yourself. That smile was quite revealing." He grinned amusedly.

"I was embarrassed, it's not the same thing Mr Scamander. I mean "mate", really ?" She snorted. "You could have chosen any other word !"

"You and me are nothing but mammals Miss Goldstein so that word is technically the more accurate one." He explained and Tina could spotted some people giving them funny looks at the mention of them being mammals. She struggled to restrain an incoming fit of laughter, while Newt searched for their cabin, utterly oblivious. They both heard an impatient muffled roar coming from inside the case, immediately followed by some knocking. Some passers-by turned their head toward them, looking suspicious.

"Sssh." Newt lowered his gaze toward his suitcase as if he was actually talking to it, "Everyone settle down. We'll be done in a minute." He whispered as discreetly as possible. "Arielle, stop scratching that door now."

Tina searched for their cabin hurriedly, giving people one of her "mind your own business" look. "Newt, over here." She said and opened the door with the key, stepping aside to let him enter the room with his magical case. He thanked her and carefully put his case on the ground in the corner of the cabin. Tina peeped around before entering then silently closed the door behind her while grumbling against those "snooping No-Majes". She inspected the room whilst the Magizoologist opened the case, preparing himself to check up on his agitated creatures. She found it to be rather cozy then she remarked a petty detail.

"Hey Newt ?" She called him without turning around.

"Yes ?" He responded, his voice distant as he was currently inside his opened case now. She approached the opening and leaned forward, her hands on her knees.

"I think they made a mistake. It's a bunk bed cabin."

"Is it ?" He raised his eyebrows and looked up, staring at her with genuine surprise before huffing with annoyance. "They must have give it 'cause they saw we weren't a married couple. Those puritans buggers..."

She grimaced with resignation for there was nothing they could do anyway. Unmarried couples were still considered inappropriate by most of people and were consequently frowned upon.

"Do you want to be on top or... ?"

"Well," Newt snorted all of a sudden, "Females usually goes under but I don't mind you being on top."

"Excuse me ?" She frowned with confusion, wondering if she really heard him right. He grinned to himself as he sliced big pieces of meat for Spooky, Scarlett and the Nundu, amused by her reaction to his little quip.

"I said I don't have a preference."

"Then I leave you the top one, I prefer staying close to the ground." She came down the ladder and retrieved her blue Auror coat before calling Mauler. The latter rushed toward her, seemingly out of nowhere and rubbed his tail against her legs to greet her. She crouched and began stroking his big head affectionately."So, did we start to move ?" Since it was the first time she traveled by boat, she felt rather curious about it. It was even the first time she traveled like a No-Maj though Queenie already tried the car once with Jacob. She found it funny but Tina didn't really agreed with her for it looked quite dangerous in fact.

"Not yet but it's got to happen soon. Maybe we could watch the departure ? If you want to, that is."

"I'd like that." She stood up again, facing her beloved Magizoologist. He dropped the meats in two metal buckets before handing one to her with a small smile. She took it obediently and they fed the starving carnivorous then the herbivorous together, Newt handling the most dangerous creatures while Tina took care of the one she knew. As soon as they were done, they locked the suitcase and left to witness the departure of the liner.

A lot of people came to say an ultimate good bye to their close relation and admire the manoeuvre of the Île-de-France. On the other hands, the people who stayed at the docks were screaming with awe facing the majestic boat which was slowly and carefully leaving the crowded port. Some others were waving their hands, looking thrilled. Tina and Newt approached the edge of the ship to have a better look. Yet, Tina stayed away as she realized how high the ship actually was. Newt noticed her absence beside him and turned around, a questioning look on his freckled face.

"Tina ? Is anything the matter ?" He asked a little concerned.

She blinked with embarrassment, "No, it's just that I didn't realized we'll be much higher than the ground level."

He watched her with a reassuring smile, tenderised by her vulnerable appearance.

"There is nothing to fear. C'mon." He offered her his hand and she hesitated a little before taking it. He dragged her toward him and placed himself behind her in a warm hug, protectively holding her by the waist. "See ? There is absolutely no chance for you to fall. Even if they were, you already know I'll be here to catch you, don't you ?"

"Then I'm afraid we'll fall together." She snorted.

"It's very conceivable indeed." He chuckled in his turn, finding the idea of them tumbling together funny and romantic as well somehow. Tina leaned cautiously to watch the deep water. The boat was leaving a foaming backwash in its path she noted distractedly. Suddenly she felt rather queasy, her head even began to spin a little. She thought at first it was just temporary for the potion she had to drink twice a day. It often made her feel bad but after some minutes, she found out it wasn't that kind of sickness.

"Newt, I don't feel really good." She mumbled with a hoarse voice, obviously struggling with a sudden and strong nauseous feeling. The reddish-brown man frowned, already knowing what was happening to his girl.

"Seasickness. I suppose you're not the kind to have your sea legs." He led her back to their cabin, doing the best he could to offer her some support while walking. On their way, they crossed paths with the Captain and his seamen whishing a good trip aboard the Île-the-France to the other travellers. Once inside their room again, he gently dropped her off on the bed since the only thing to do was to wait for the sickness to fade eventually.

"What is that Seasickness thing ?" She questioned, wanting to know what was affecting her so much.

"Well, it's a sickness that occurs because of the boat's swaying on the sea." He explained while taking a seat in front of the table, "I used to suffer from it during my first trip on a Muggle boat. Very unpleasant to say the least. Here, drink that." He handed her a green potion. She took it with a rather suspicious look. "It's okay, that one is not as awful as the containing potion." She drank it in one go just in case before giving him the empty bottle back. "You might want to rest a little now."

She chose to follow his advice and lied on the bed, slowly closing her eyes to take a nap and hopefully ease the nausea. Newt, on his part, decided he could work a little before dinner for he had some update to write about his creatures, especially Scarlett. He was so focused on his task he lost track of the time.

 _Later, somewhere else in the boat._

The Captain, a wise and breezy man with proven experience, was carefully staring at the horizon. It was already quite dark outside and the sea seemed rather calm to all appearances. But he knew it was just a semblance, that was how the sea was: misleading and unpredictable. This afternoon, before embarking, he heard a storm warning and, despite his insistence to cancel the trip, his directors decided to maintain it against the meteorologists' opinion. It was running the risk of ending up like the Titanic without fail but they didn't care. The ïle-de-France was a rather young and pleasant boat, consequently supposed to make a ton of Money and, like they said, time is Captain frowned when he noted the sky was becoming darker with big threatening cloud forming not far away. His superiors naively believed they would be able to outpace it but they were wrong, the disturbance was earlier than expected he noted with solemnity. It wasn't long before he and his men could hear a rumble coming from them. The wind began to rise, ready to turn into a gust at any moment. Slowly but surely, the sea was getting rougher with each passing minutes.

"The storm is coming..." The Captain mumbled calmly to his crew.

"Should we try to avoid it ?" One of them asked with a nervous tone, completely on edge by the incoming danger. Everyone was fixing the threatening sky with fear.

"No, we won't be able to get around it in time."

"But Captain," Another seaman insisted with urgency, "The Île-de-France is not built to face a storm ! Doing that would be rushing towards our own destruction !"

"Then the only thing we can do is to pray and hope God protect us." He exchanged a grave look with his crew before watching the forming storm again, his teeth clenched with apprehension.

 _Meanwhile, (_ _in ?)_ _Tina's and Newt's cabin._

When the Magizoologist finished his writing, it was already nineteen o'clock and Tina was still sleeping soundly on the lower bed, her chest rising and lowering with each breath. He stretched his arms with a yawn, feeling more tired than hungry despite the late hour. This very low sound was enough to wake the well trained Auror up who blinked with tiredness before looking around her, a little disoriented.

"You're awake." He stated as he sat on the bed at her side. "Feeling better ?"

She raised her sleepy eyes and met his loving gaze. "A bit." She answered and sat up straight, sighing with enjoyment as he began to massage her neck tenderly. "I don't think I'll be able to stand though. My head is spinning."

"It's okay Tina. Just relax and let me take care of you, will you ?" He mumbled and started to rub her shoulders, placing himself slightly behind her for a better access. "I didn't realise you were that tense..." He whispered so low she could barely heard him. She weakly moaned when he loosened a particularly big knot, sending shivers through her spine. He started a little, surprised by the effect he had on her as well as the one she had on him for he found himself definitely aroused by this low but nevertheless bewitching sound. He wanted her to produce some more and resumed his ministrations consequently though more insistently than before.

"Is - Is it good Love ?" He blushed, noticing how erotic the situation actually was despite his girlfriend not being aware of it.

"Very." She sighed, her eyes closed with contentment and a small smile across her pale face "But it's getting late, you must be hungry."

"I am, as a matter of fact." She turned around to face him, ready to tell him to have dinner since she didn't feel like eating anything and that she could wait for him here but he didn't give her the occasion to as he explained further, "But it's not food I'm hungry for." She gave him a quizzical look then reddened when she caught the innuendo, spotting a spark of lust on his freckled face. He was openly devouring her with his green eyes. "Maybe - Maybe we could pick up where we left off last time ?"He asked smoothly before approaching his face from hers with the obvious intention to kiss her. She didn't reply but closed her eyes again instead, slightly leaning towards him in an accepting gesture. The Magizoologist didn't waste any time and almost immediately slipped his tongue inside her mouth, playing with hers. She half laughed, half moaned when she felt his wandering hands pulling her shirt out of her pants before sliding them under it. He gentlystroked her back before taking care of her breasts, softly squeezing them. She suddenly moved and placed herself astride him on his laps, making him gasp when she brushed against his obvious arousal.

"Sorry," She broke their kiss, looking concerned, "Did I hurt you ?"

"Q - Quite the contrary actually. In this position I feel even closer to you and yet so far at the same time."

"Good," She whispered while nervously opening his waistcoat then his shirt, "I want you to know that, well... I'm also totally... "

"Mine." He finished for her, a look of delight on his freckled face and she shyly smiled at him, watching him intensely with her salamander's eyes he admired so much. He leaned again to kiss and lick her tender neck, still fondling her breasts under her white blouse, playing with the tips. She, on her part, began to explore his torso, not surprised to found out it look rather well built, the result of years of taming dangerous and strong beasts. She also felt a certain number of scars, wondering what stories were hiding behind each of them.

"Yes." She sighed warmly although Newt couldn't say if it was a response to his statement or to his necking. The only thing he was sure of was that it turned him on even more. He was on the verge of encouraging her to try and thrust against him when a sudden and rather powerful tremor shook the boat in full. The couple immediately ceased their activities.

"Did you felt that ?" Tina asked with concern.

"It's probably a temporary disruption Tina. There is nothing to - " The Magizoologist was cut mid sentence by another quake, more powerful than the previous one. They heard shouts coming from the hall and the deck of the ship. "Now this is disturbing."

Tina moved aside to let him stand up. He adjusted his shirt and his waistcoat before putting his wand in his pocket away from prying eyes. The Auror imitated him except for the wand since there were no way she could use magic under the potion. They left their cabin together, locking the door behind them. They weren't surprised to note a lot of people had done the same, looking for any information on what was happening. A worker came some minutes later and tried to reassure the customers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please return in your cabin." He said with a firm voice, trying to sound convincing facing the prevailing anxiety in the hall, "The Boat is currently going through a minor atmospheric disturbance but it won't last for long."

The people, only half relieved, whispered with concern as they obediently returned in their room. Though neither Tina nor Newt weren't fooled by this quite expeditious explanation. They exchanged a look before entering back in their cabin.

"He's lying obviously." She said straight away with gravity.

"Agree. I don't know what exactly is going on but it seems rather serious. He was scared, I could feel it." Another quake moved the boat and they both staggered. Newt decided it was time to intervene one way or another. "You stay here while I'm looking for the Captain."

"What ?" She stared at him, alarmed all of a sudden.

"I want you to stay safe and look after my creatures." He repeated even more determined. "It could be dangerous, I don't want you to take any risk."

"But - "

"No but Tina." He softened a little, knowing she was as worried about him as he was about her, "I'll be much more focused if I know you're not in danger."

Tina eventually complied, he had a point: without magic she was as vulnerable as the Muggles who were traveling with them. "Just be careful okay ?"

"Worrying means you suffer twice Tina." He gave her a last look and exited the room hurriedly, leaving her behind. He discreetly moved in the boat to reach the deck, skillfully avoiding the crew members who were shouting to go in the engine room at once. That was the clue he needed, something really bad was currently happening and the boat was more and more unsteady. He didn't expected to witness what he saw when he finally reached the deck.

 _Meanwhile, in Tina's and Newt's room._

Tina was pacing back and forth like a caged Wampus, worried and impatient. She hated being useless and unable to help anyone. She was an Auror for Morrigan's sake ! Then she suddenly heard No-Majes leaving their cabin despite the orders to keep safe. They were panicking, telling the boat was going to sink like something called "The Titanic" did back in 1912. Some were even believing they were all going to die. She decided to leave her own room to prevent them from going on the deck. She had an idea to do so even if she wasn't certain it would work but it the only thing she could do. She approached the loud crowd in the hall, looking confident and serious. She remarked something odd though, some of them were strangely composed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please stay calm and return in your cabin." She spoke to them authoritatively, blocking their way.

"Who are you to tell us what we have to do ?!" A man shouted angrily, visibly panicked. "I don't want my family to end up on the ocean floor or eaten alive by sharks !"

"Calm down sir. I'm from the New York Police." She showed them very briefly her badge which happened to be her MACUSA Auror insignia in fact, internally praying that no one among them actually knew a real New York Police officer. Fortunately, it didn't seem to be the case and the man almost immediately kept it down facing the imposing and reassuring authority figure that Tina was embodying.

"Then what do we do Miss ?" He asked looking desperate.

"You follow the crew's order and stay safe in your cabin. They are dealing with the problem, it won't be very long until everything returns to normal." She insisted and the crowd finally obeyed and came back in their cabin. However, two women and three men stayed in front of her, looking hard at her as if they were trying to read her mind. "Is there something wrong ?" Tina demanded in a bossy way, annoyed some didn't listened to her.

"What is an Auror from the MACUSA doing in that boat, pretending to be a policewoman ?" One of the woman spoke, revealing that they were all five wizards. Tina watched them blankly, unwilling to show any trace of surprise.

"I'm traveling with my boyfriend, Newton Scamander. He's currently trying to figure out what's going on."

"Wait, you mean the famous author ?!"

"Aren't you that Auror who survived Grindelwald ?!" Two man talked at the same time, taken aback by this new information.

"You're both right. I'm under a treatment that prevent me from using Magic so I'm just trying to contain the panic here so Mr Scamander can do what he have to do."

"Where is he ?" A confident looking man asked with the clear intention to help the Magizoologist in his task, whatever it was.

 _On the deck._

The spectacle Newt was witnessing was truly apocalyptic. The sea was raging against the boat as if it was purposely trying to flood it. The wind was gusting, a torrential rain accompanying it like a waterspout coming from the dark and threatening cumulonimbus. The lightening was tearing the sky in a claps of thunder. Newt didn't even had the time to talk to the Captain, given the alarming observation that the boat could hardly go forward into the storm. The latter was indeed doing everything in his power to get through the unrelenting sea, alone at the controls and yelling his orders to his crew using the radio. Newt, on his part, was trying the best he could to protect the ship, using shield charms to clear up the incoming waves which were waiting an opening to pulverise the liner at any moment. It was exhausting and he had to struggle to stay on his feet since the ground was slippery. The rain was also assaulting him, hitting him in the face better than an actual lash. And yet, despite his effort, the storm was slowly but surely gaining ground for the water was creeping more and more into the ship. Suddenly, he observed five several more spell casted around the boat, preventing a wave to crash into the ship. Astounded, he turned his head and found out that five wizards had joined him and were fighting with him against the furious gtempest.

"The Auror send us to help you Mr Scamander !" One of the witch screamed though she didn't know if he could hear her.

As if the sea realised that reinforcement had arrived, it increased its violence. The boat seemed to go down all of a sudden and Newt knew at first glance the Ocean was about to play its Ace, right here and right now. He firmly raised his wand, his face panicked.

"A ROGUE WAVE !" He screamed and the five wizards jumped and gasped when they faced a huge wall of water rushing toward them. They all raised their wands and threw a Protego Maxima spell together just in time. The gigantic wave crashed against the shield, splashing everything around in a deafening sound. One second later and the boat would have been engulfed with all its travellers. The Captain couldn't believed his eyes.

"The storm is too powerful Mr Scamander !" One of the wizard yelled at him, "We won't be able to contain it any longer !"

The Magizoologist racked his mind, searching for a solution as fast as he could. He knew spells that could affect or even change the weather for he used them a lot to create a suitable environment for his dear creatures but that storm was a true force of Nature, unpredictable and untamable. So he asked himself, how to overpower such a forceful element ? The answer popped in his head like a foregone conclusion.

"Everyone point your wand to the sky !" He ordered with a determined voice as he did it himself. The others watched him as if he had lost his mind.

"What ?!"

"Are you crazy ?!"

Their spells were now the only rampart between the boat and the raging Ocean. If they pointed it to the sky, they'll be leaving the liner without any defense, he knew it but it was the only way though.

"Trust me and do what I do !"

The five wizards exchanged doubtful looks before eventually complying, pointing their wands to the threatening sky.

" _Nolite Tempestas !"_ Newt's wand emitted a bright blue beam toward the sky, illuminating the dark clouds in the process.

" _Nolite Tempestas !"_ The others wizards imitated him, one after another, and their wands reacted the same way. The storm struggled against the spell, set on turning the boat over but after some seconds, it slowly began to blow over as the six wizards held steady, the waves less devastating, the wind dropping and the lightening ceasing until the Sea returned to a quiet state. In only a few minutes, the Ocean was as peaceful as the departure, finally showing mercy. They were saved.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Hey chapter 28. So our lovers are goinG in France and a new character is coming ! I have to warn you though, there shall speak in french (a little) so you might want to use reverso or something to translate. For the soundtrack I advise you Newt and Jacob pack for Paris, Jacob's bakery (for the part with the Captain) and the Ministry of Magic soundtrack. Have a good read ! HW.**

Chapter 28 - A not so welcome back in Paris.

Newt and his fellow wizards were soaked to the skin, worn out but safe and sound as well as the boat. The Captain left his checkpoint and rushed toward them, speechless, his eyes wide open with disbelief. For a moment he thought that he had dreamed. But he knew all of this was real as soon as he spotted Newt pointing his wand toward himself and drying himself before looking at him with an innocent look, as if everything was normal.

"How - The storm - " He stammered, unable to form a proper sentence for he was flabbergasted by what he saw. "Who the hell are you ?!"

"Wizards. And what you just witnessed was Magic. Beard no relation to the Devil, that being said." Newt stated with a tired sigh, "Now, and I'm really sorry about it, you've seen far too much. Just stay still some seconds please. It'll be over in a jiffy." He pointed his wand toward the man who flinched, looking scared and surprised.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" One of the helping wizards snorted and rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous, he's just going to obliviate you, nothing more."

"What does that mean? What are you going to do?" He blinked, suspicious.

"Why don't you just obliviate that man Mr Scamander so we can return to our cabin to rest?" Another guy grumbled, "I have a family waiting for me. They're probably worried to death."

"I'll do it but that man deserve to understand what will happen to him. You can go back to your family with peace of mind." He replied before turning to the Captain again. "It means that I will erase your memory of any trace of Magic."

The Captain frowned, looking confused. "So, I won't remember of what happened?"

"Exactly."

"Thank God." He sighed with relief, taking the Magizoologist off guard.

"So, you want to forget?" He demanded with astonishment.

"Of course! This thing looked like the damned end of the world! I thought I was going to die!"

Newt watched the man with fair stupefaction then shrugged, pointing his wand toward the man once again. The latter stopped him though, raising his hands in front of him.

"Wait a minute Houdini! Give me the time to thank you for what you did, you saved everyone's life after all! It's nice to know there are people like you watching after us so, thank you." He offered his hand to shake to each of them and they took it. Then the five others wizards left, leaving it to the reddish-brown man to obliviate him.

"I owe you a big one but I guess I can't say I'll remember what you did for us, right?" The Captain grinned and Newt returned it, amused by this rather down-to-earth man which was mildly ironic for a sailor.

"I guess not. " He aimed the man with his wand, " _Obliviate."_

The man eyes went suddenly empty, staring at nothing. As soon as Newt finished his spell, he blinked with surprise, wondering what he was doing in the middle of the night on the deck which was surprisingly wet. Then he remarked the Magizoologist was looking at him, expectant.

"It's quite late to take a stroll, Sir."

"Oh, I was just looking at the stars. They're known to be beautiful on the open sea. I was about to return in my cabin anyway."

"Have a good night, Sir." The Captain smiled and simply nod to wish him good bye.

"Same to you Captain."

He took the direction of the cabins with a single idea in his mind: to meet his beloved Auror and have a well-deserved rest. Whenhe opened his cabin's door, utterly spent, Tina immediately rushed in his arms, looking relieved and taking him a little aback.

"Newt!" She sighed, "Thanks Morrigan you're okay."

"The Morrigan really has nothing to do with it", he squeezed her against him, glad she looked also fine, "I just happen to have a wonderful girlfriend without whom I would never have made it."

She smiled, about to tell him he wasn't bad too when they suddenly heard a squeak coming from her pants' pocket. Pickett left it and climbed on Tina's shoulder, looking upset.

"Oh I'm so sorry Pickett, I forgot you were in there!" Tina apologized to the small plant like creature before explaining to Newt that he was so worried about him, he insisted on waiting for him with her. "That's what I understood at least."

"Well, I'm perfectly fine Pick." Newt grinned to his green friend, "You can return in your tree with an easy mind." He moved his hand to take him but Pickett took a step back, almost slipping from Tina's shoulder. "C'mon Pickett, stop messing about." He grabbed him softly while the creature whined and clung to the garment. Newt sighed, shaking his head with tiredness, "Let go Pickett, we talked about this before. You can't constantly stay with us or the others will never accept you among them." He said as he took the direction of his case, opened it and went down cautiously, still arguing with the whiny Bowtruckle. Tina chuckled slightly at the scene she just witnessed then decided to rest before their arrival, despite the boat being late because of the tempest. She removed her shoes and snugly took her place in her bed, covering herself with the throw, Newt came back some minutes later and locked the case behind him.

"I managed to avoid the crisis."

"So, you really are a tamer of ferocious beast after all." She told him with a sleepy yet playful voice, suppressing a yawn.

"And you're my greatest achievement." He snorted while putting his wand on the table. "By the way, I can see you're already settled for the night, are you?"

She blinked with lack of understanding for it was quite obvious she was about to sleep. Then she caught what he meant as she recalled what they were doing before that awful storm. "Yes, sorry er..." She looked down with rosy cheeks, "I believe it would be more sensible to sit down a little but maybe you - "

"Absolutely not!" He stated quickly, "I - I mean, I'm literally drained. I used a lot of magic and I feel really knackered. Besides, it won't be very long until we arrive in France so we might want to rest a little."

"Yes." She nodded with relief for she really needed a break herself. The seasickness was coming back and Newt looked awful so it was truly welcomed. They exchanged a quick peck on the lips before going to bed, ready for a well-deserved nap.

 _An hour and a half later, Paris._

The couple had a lot of trouble to find a way to join the capital and even more to find a place to stay. Paris was indeed a very touristic city, given its luxurious and romantic reputation. They finally found a twin-bedded hotel room though it was quite far from the French Ministry of Magic. However, they didn't have much time to sleep since they had to go to the Bureau d'étude et de contrôle des créatures magiques. Tina was still very tired by her treatment while Newt was too much impatient to have a restful sleep. The day after, he was literally peppering Tina with questions as they were walking in the street, aiming at the Ministry.

"What do you think the French creatures looks like?"

"I don't know."

"Do you believed they have different division like us?"

"I don't know."

"Will the Matagots remember us?"

She suddenly stopped and rolled her eyes; half amused, half annoyed. "I don't know Newt. You'll find out once you'll meet the French Magizoologist but until then, behave please."

"I'm sorry Tina, I'm just so thrilled. The Matagots seemed so interesting to study the last time we saw them." He told her as they went through the Magical statue leading to the wizarding part of the city.

"I suppose they are when they're not trying to kill us." She snorted.

"C'mon Tina," he frowned with disapproval, "They were just doing what they have to."

She sighed heavily, "If you say so."

Once inside the building, they approached the reception, avoiding the busy workers coming from every direction, and were welcomed by a blond witch with an obliging-looking.

"Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"She asked kindly, with a very professional tone.

Newt opened his mouth to reply but closed it eventually with a frown. Truth was that he didn't understand what the woman just said. However, and to his great surprise, Tina answered for him in an almost flawless French despite her American accent.

"Bonjour, Je suis Tina Goldstein et voici Newt Scamander." She told the woman, gesturing at herself then at Newt to be the most possible understandable. "Nous voudrions rencontrer un membre étudiant les créatures magiques, s'il vous plait."

The receptionist slightly frowned then made an understanding sound as she recognized Newt as being the quite famous Magizoologist.

"Aucun souci. Ne bougez pas, je m'en charge tout de suite." She whistled and a big naked black cat almost immediately came, staring at the witch with a curious look."Tu vas aller chercher Alex et lui dire que Monsieur Newton Scamander l'attend au guichet. Compris Gabriel?" The creature called Gabriel meowed before running away obediently. The pretty woman took care of the next customer while the couple waited for the named Alex to come.

"You didn't tell me you could speak French?" Newt whispered to the Auror who shrugged in response.

"You never asked if I could."

He blinked as he realized she was totally right, "Fairly good point."

After a moment, a man walked in their direction, looking rather annoyed. He was tall, brown with light blue eyes, objectively handsome. However, his voice was cold for he sounded peeved.

"Je te préviens Agathe, si c'est encore une de tes stupides - " He stopped talking as he spotted Newt from the distance, agape, and suddenly rushed toward him, making the British man flinch. "Vous!" He said looking even more unpleased.

"I - I'm sorry, I don't understand a single word of French." Newt took a step back, obviously surprised and a little intimidated by the French guy. Tina stepped forward in a protective gesture, frowning at the man.

"Calmez-vous immédiatement Monsieur."

"Vous êtes qui vous ?" He demanded her out of politeness.

"Tina Goldstein, MACUSA." She retorted, showing her ID card. It seemed to impress the man as he resumed his talking with a lower voice.

"You have no idea how catastrophic your book is M. Scamander." He said with a strong French accent.

Newt blinked then frowned, offended. "I'm sorry if you didn't like it, I know I'm not a very good writer - "

"That's not what I meant M. Scamander!" he clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, "Come with me."

He led them into a long hallway adorned with numerous paintings depicting magical creatures. Newt and Tina were staring at them curiously while walking behind Alex. They heard him grumbling as he bore some teasing from his co-workers on his way. Though, Alex retorted them something Newt didn't catch but he knew it was probably rude since he left them speechless and Tina stared at him with indignation. Alex sneered and retrieved a key from his pocket. The door they were currently aiming at had a banner saying "Ne pas entrer! Danger de mort!" and, despite Newt couldn't really say he understood it fully, he could confirm for sure it wasn't an invitation to enter given the skull and crossbones on it.

"Come in." Alex told them curtly, almost like an order. Newt complied immediately while Tina came in too but glared at the man for she found him to be quite unpleasant. He closed the door behind them and opened his mouth to talk when he let out a heavy sight instead, looking annoyed by something all of a sudden. Or rather someone. A fox was peacefully sleeping on Alex's chair, in front of his desk, rolled into a red fluffy ball.

"Robin, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mettre sur ma chaise, tu laisses des poils partout ! " He scolded him before holding him like a potato sack.

"Bonjour à toi aussi Alex. Je vais bien, merci de demander." The creature retorted wryly and yawned. Newt and Tina stared at him with stupefaction as they passed near. That fox looked totally normal and yet he was talking! Alex approached an empty wall and stopped in front of it with the beast. He pointed his wand at it and made a series of complicated movements. The wall suddenly shined and turned into a big wooden door. Newt and Tina both widened their eyes, even more startled by this rather clever way to hide a room. Alex cautiously half opened the big door.

"Va rejoindre les autres, petite peste !" He told while dropping unceremoniously the ginger mammal behind it. The sly creature whined as the door closed right after. Alex waved his wand in a complicated way again and the door disappeared as suddenly as it previously appeared. Then he dusted his chair before sitting in it, finally turning his attention back to the couple.

"Take a seat." He gestured toward two chairs before resuming, "So, M. Scamander. Take a look at those pictures on my desk please." Newt frowned and leaned to watch the photos like he asked him to. Tina imitated him and grimaced with disgust when she noticed they were showing badly injured people, sometimes burnt to ashes bodies even. Newt gasped for he wasn't used to see those kinds of pictures. "Dreadful, isn't it? This is what your book is responsible for."

"I- I don't - " The British Magizoologist stammered but was coldly cut by his French counterpart.

"Look closer." He insisted with bad mood. Newt once again complied while Tina suspiciously glanced at Alex. He widened his eyes as he finally noticed a detail. "Those marks... It's - It's dragon's scratches!"

"Exactly!" Alex suddenly shouted with anger, making Newt and Tina started with surprise, "Since you published your " _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_ " book, everyone is gullibly thinking "Oh those creatures aren't dangerous in fact, just misunderstood! What if we adopt them?" and now they're buying them as if they were just big puppies!"

"And what are we supposed to do then? It's not Newt's fault if people are reckless enough to adopt wild beasts." Tina retorted, irritated but composed.

"I'll tell you what you're supposed to do." Alex gave her a dirty look, "You'll help me catching those bastards who are selling them."

Newt glanced nervously at the angry man before watching the floor with guilt. "I - I'm not sure I can, I have my own -"

"Oh, you'd better do it M. Scamander or else... "

"Is that a threat ?!" Tina stood up suddenly, looking daggers at him, as fierce as a Chimaera.

"The MACUSA has no authority here Miss!" Alex stood up in his turn, facing her to his full height in an attempt to look intimidating.

Newt stared at them one after another, obviously alarmed by the turn the situation was taking for they looked ready to go for the throat. "Please, everyone calms down!" He turned to Alex, "Okay fine, I'll do it." Tina was about to protest but Newt prevented her from doing so, "He's right, Tina. Maybe it's a bit of my fault. I should have insisted more about the dangerousness of Magical Beasts in my book."

She opened her mouth to reply but closed it eventually, out of words. Alex watched Newt triumphantly. "Glad you're finally taking a wise decision M. Scamander."

"Yeah, right." The reddish man mumbled with a blasé attitude, "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to return to our hotel to prepare ourselves."

Newt discreetly grabbed Tina's hand and dragged her with him to take their leave. However, Alex suddenly jumped up from his chair and rushed toward the door, blocking their way.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you escape so easily, I'm not stupid!"

"So what? You're going to snatch us?" Tina amusedly snorted.

"Exactly." Alex stated, surprising the couple.

"You're not serious!" Newt shouted.

"I'm deadly serious. You're both coming with me. If you have something to gather at your hotel, we'll go together but there is no way I let you go on your own."

"You're not trusting us then." Tina crossed her arms with authority.

"Oh, come on! My house is surely more comfortable than that hotel room anyway."

Newt and Tina exchanged a perplexed look, not sure if they should agree or not but they didn't have the choice but to follow him.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Hey Potterheads ! Sorry I'm late for that one, really busy lately. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Introducing the Pendragon family in this chapter ! For the soundtrack, I guess the "pie or strudel" one is okay. I hope you'll appreciate Alex a bit more, he's not a bad guy ! Have a good read. HW**

Chapter 29 - Alexandre Pendragon, the Dragon keeper.

The French man led them to a fine house, not too far from the Ministry. It had a pathway to the door and when they approached they were almost immediately welcomed by two matagots . However they suddenly stopped mid way as they noticed Newt and Tina and began growling and yowling, seemingly ready to bounce. Alex took a step forward and talk with a very clear and articulated voice.

"Ces deux personnes sont mes invités. Je vous interdit de les attaquer tant qu'ils ne représentent aucun danger." At his words, the two creatures returned back to a docile state of mind, softly miaowing at who they considered to be their owner. Then Alex crouched and patted their head affectionately. "They looked bad but they're actually just protecting the house. Nobody can enter without being invited in." Newt watched the two creatures with fair interest for it was the first time he was able to see a Matagot that close. Last time he saw those beasts, he, Tina and Leta were being chased by them, not a very friendly first encounter to say the least. He noticed the smallest was sniffing his suitcase with curiosity, as if it was smelling the others creatures inside. Alex opened the door of his house, Newt and Tina on his heels.

"Chérie tu es là ?" He called for someone, "Tu devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombé aujourd'hui !"

"J'espère que tu n'as pas encore ramené une créature à la maison, la dernière fois elle a - Oh ! " A pretty blond woman entered the entrance and suddenly stopped in front of them as she realised he wasn't talking about beasts but humans being, which was really unusual.

"Chérie, voici Newton Scamander et Tina Goldstein."

"Hello." Newt greeted her with an innocent look.

"Bonjour." Tina said nervously but kindly.

The woman stared at them curiously before presenting herself eventually. "I'm Marie Pendragon, Alex's wife. Pleased to meet you. So, hum. How did you met my husband ?"

"They promised me they'll help me catching that guy who's selling wild creatures so I invited them to stay here until we're done."

"Invited is not really the appropriate word, if I may say so." Newt informed bluntly. Marie stared at her husband suspiciously.

"Okay maybe I did insisted a little bit, I admit." The latter replied, looking to heaven.

Marie was about to scold her forcing man but was prevented to do so when a loud and long cry resonated in the hall, coming from the other side of the house.

"Il a faim ?" Alex asked her beloved and she nodded in response.

"Il est au moins aussi gourmand que son père. Prépare la table, je m'occupe de lui." She replied with a soft smile before giving him a peck and leaving.

Alex led them in the dining room and invited them to take a seat as he waved his wand to set the table. Plates, glasses and silverwares floated in the air and landed peacefully on the table. Newt just stood there like a lemon while Tina awkwardly asked the dark man if she could give him a hand but the latter insisted for doing it alone.

"You're my guests." He explained, "Besides, my wife would kill me otherwise. Sit down !"

He pointed his wand at two chairs and they invitingly moved aside. Tina finally removed her leather jacket and sat with a sigh. Newt imitated her, taking a place next to the Auror. An awkward silence took hold between the three wizards as they waited for Marie to come. The British Magizoologist was nervously staring at the table, wondering how they ended here whereas Tina was distractedly playing with her fingers as she watched her surroundings.

"You have a nice house." She tried with a forced smile.

"Thank you." Alex answered simply without reviving the conversation or warming the atmosphere. Fortunately, Marie finally arrived with a toddler in her arms, surprised by that rather embarrassing climate.

"Well, who's hungry ?" She said cheerfully as she put the child in his chair. Then she sat and began serving Tina with potatoes and meat. "So, Miss Goldstein, are you M. Scamander's assistant ?"

"Oh, actually I'm his... Mate." Tina said.

" - Partner." Newt answered at the same time and exchanged a curious look with her, "She's an Auror - Oh, no meat please - and also my uh mate." Newt added.

"An Auror and a Magizoologist ?" Alex smirked, "Quite unusual."

"Ha ! Tu peux parler Alex !" Marie chuckled, "See, I'm what we call a Marie Morgane. I'm not really human in fact. I'm closer to merpeople, I do have family in England by the way."

"Really ?" Newt asked with wide eye, obviously interested and forgetting his shyness, "What kind of powers do you have ?"

"Oh nothing too fancy. If we fall in love, it'll be always mutual and we can choose to have legs and live as a human with the person we have chosen but it can happen only once since we lost that ability afterward. It's always an happy marriage though, pas vrai chéri ?"

"I suppose that kid isn't mere coincidence." Her husband replied with an amused smile. "So what are you doing in France anyway ? You did quite a mess last time you came, I didn't thought the Ministry would accept you coming back here."

"Well, my editor asked me to study Magical Creatures to write another book. The first one being Matagot, that is."

"I guess I have what you're looking for." Alex just shrugged and swallowed a potato, looking indifferent. Newt wasn't done yet with his questioning however so he resumed his talking.

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but, I believe you're from that very famous family of Dragons keepers aren't you ?" He tilted his head with curiosity.

"You're right M. Scamander." Marie answered while giving her boy a spoon of carrot purée. "Alex is a specialist in his domain."

"I have Opaleyes." Alex confirmed proudly.

"I did had one too."

"I have Hungarians Horntails." Alex watched Newt defiantly.

"I have a Nundu." Newt replied even more cheekily.

Alex stared at his British counterpart with exaggerated indignation. "You brought a Nundu under the same roof than my progeny ?!" Truth was the he was actually impressed but couldn't admit it openly.

"Well, you were the one who led us here in the first place as a matter of fact."

While the two were arguing, Marie turned her attention to Tina since there was no way to stop them.

"Are you working on a French case Miss Goldstein ?" Marie was curious to know why an American Auror was so far from her home.

"Please, call me Tina. No, in fact I'm in holiday as it were. I had an... Accident on my last mission and my hierarchy decided to give me a break." She hesitated before adding that she was currently under a magical treatment.

"Oh I'm so sorry !" Marie looked genuinely worried, "If you need anything just call me."

"I don't want to bother y - "

"Nonsense, I have to keep an eye on Hippolyte anyway. That weekend explorer always try to sneak in the garden." She tenderly watch her son and the little boy laughed good heartedly, shaking his spoon with joy, as if he already understood what her mum was saying.

"The garden ?" Tina raised her eyebrows for it didn't seemed dangerous or anything so she didn't saw the problem with the infant going as long as a parent was watching after him of course.

"This is where we keep our creatures. Alex will show you after dinner, aren't you Alex ?" She fluttered her eyelashes, giving her man a seductive yet playful look. The man frowned but nodded eventually. He couldn't refuse anything to the love of his life after all. Newt hid a smile for he could understand all too well that feeling.

 _After dinner, some moments later._

"M. Scamander, Mme Goldstein, follow me please." Alex told them after cleaning the table with his wife.

Newt and Tina watched each other, puzzled and both wondering what that garden looked like. The French Magizoologist immediately led them at the other side of the house without showing them the others different rooms for he knew they might be more interested by what was in the garden. He opened a locked door and Newt and Tina went completely agape when they discovered what was on the other side of it. It was a gigantic open space divided in several type of environment such as a forest, the sea or desert. Newt spotted some creature he already knew like some occamies, diricawls or grindylows but some other were totally unknown.

"Stay close." Alex said. They get through a wood inhabited by a group of sleeping Occamies before entering in a grassy plain. There, a colony of small elegant birds came towards them. They had a thin and sharp looking beak. Their tails were very long, floating gracefully in the air like silky ribbons. They were staring at the couple with curious eyes. Newt and Tina watched them with interest in return.

"What are those birds ?" Tina asked, approaching her hand to touch one of them, a purple one, very beautiful.

"They are Picolatons. They are able to gauge and determine the degree of dangerousness of any creature facing them, including wizards." Alex explained, "Those smartasses can also know your weaknesses just by looking at you. I bet they already know you better than yourself right now."

As they resumed their way through, they found what seemed to be a lost lamb, alone not far from the wood. Alex suddenly stopped and watched the creature from the distance, looking annoyed.

"Poor thing." Newt mumbled with regret, thinking it was an innocent lost baby.

"Don't be fooled by that creature for it is actually quite dangerous." The other man said with an half smile, amused by Newt's gentleness. Tina frowned. She wasn't a specialist but that creature seemed like a regular lamb to her.

"What ? But it's just a lamb right ?" She asked with surprise.

"Absolutely not. It's a Tac. A beast that can take the form of a lamb, a horse or a kid. They climbed on people's back and forced them to walk until they die from exhaustion. We're still not sure about how they do it though. Let's just ignore it."

The passed near another magical door which looked sealed by a rather powerful spell. It immediately aroused Newt's scientific interest since he knew the better beasts always were the shut away ones.

"What's behind that door, by the way ?" He said, watching it intensely as if he was actually trying to see through it.

"It's a strictly restricted area where I locked the most dangerous beasts up." He answered with a "mind your own business" tone. "Just follow me very quietly, we're getting closer to the Matagot's nest."

They arrived near an artificial beach. The air smelled like seaweed and fish which wasn't that unpleasant actually. The sound of the waves was soothing and, despite his previous dangerous encounter with the sea, It reminded Newt some good memories. Here, in a hideout somewhere between the boulders, were nested several kittens and their parents. Alex gestured toward the couple to intimate them to wait for his signal for he needed to reassure the little family first. As soon as he approached, the female, who was grooming her young, raised her head and fixed the wizard with her blue bulging eyes, slightly suspicious.

"Doucement ma belle." Alex whispered, "The male is probably around, keeping an eye on us."

The female sniffed the air and eventually resumed her previous activity, apparently reassured by her owner presence. Alex slowly crouched next to the litter and cautiously took one in his hand.

"I think it's okay for you to come now. She feels at ease." He examined the kitten who was wailing plaintively. "They seem in good shape. Here M. Scamander, take a look at him." He said while handing the kitten to him. Newt blinked with surprise for he didn't expected him to trust him so easily but he complied gladly. "Matagot, also known as Chat d'argent, lives in couple which is unusual compared to other felid. The Non-Magiques thought they could cause good fortune but it's nonsense as well as the belief they bring bad luck. On the other hand, they're excellent guardians since they're silent, agile and had a very good night vision. Plus, they are not difficult to hide since in the Non Magique world, they turned into regular black cats."

"Convenient indeed." Newt stated while petting and studying the little black creature, "Are they dangerous ?"

"When provoked, yes. They have the ability to multiply themselves when being attacked just like the Geminio spell works. After a certain amount of time, they disappeared though."

"Yes, I've noticed that detail last time." Newt replied without any kind of grudge toward the creature, he looked really pleased to be able to hold one actually. To his delight, the kitten seemed to like him. He was staring at him with focused bright eyes. Suddenly, he patted Newt's chest with his little paws as if he was trying to hunt something. Newt frowned when he heard a squeak coming from its pocket. He sighed when he immediately recognised that whine for he heard it a million time before. Pickett sank deeper into it facing that unexpected and quite curious comrade. "It serves you right Pick ! I told you to stay in your tree !"

Alex, for his part, widen his eyes with fair enthusiasm the second he spotted the green creature. "You have a Bowtruckle ?"

"Several actually." Newt informed, still examining the baby Matagot with cautious, "That one has an attachment issue and kept on clinging to me."

Alex swallowed hard, looking much less confident that he had been until now all of a sudden, "Do you mind if I... ?" He watched Newt with hope. Newt turned to him then jumped a little as the French Magizoologist leaned toward him in a rather fanatic demeanor.

"Oh uh sure." He put the kitten back to his mother then plunged his hand to grab the plant like creature, "C'mon Pickett. He just want to see you, there is nothing to be afraid of." The Bowtruckle stared at Alex cheekily and stuck his tongue out. Not even offended, Alex fixed intensely Pickett, marveled.

"Fascinating..."

Meanwhile, Tina was watching the scene silently from distance, arms crossed, since she thought it would be wiser to step away. She wasn't a magizoologist after all. Despite being happy for Newt, deep inside she began to feel useless once again, unwanted even but she struggled against those ideas the best she could. She was lost in her ruminations when she sensed something moved behind her. She turned around with a frown, looking suspicious. She believed the thing had ran away so she climbed the boulder and, though she expected some creature to be here, they were none. She shrugged and retraced her step in order to join the two Magizoologist again but as soon as she landed in the sand, she heard a loud purring coming from behind. She stopped dead, on the verge of turning around once again to discover the origin of that sound but she gasped as she felt something jumping on her back, almost making her fall on the ground. She stumbled, hardly keeping her balance. Alex and Newt turn at the same time when they heard Tina's panting behind them. Newt immediately stood up in a jump, concerned, while Alex smirked with amusement.

"I have a hunch the Male succumbed to your charm, Mme Goldstein." He said while helping her. The Matagot struggled to stay, hanging onto her by her shoulders. She hissed with pain and Newt grabbed the Matagot's paws to make him lose his grip. Then he checked her shoulders, searching for any injuries and stroking them in the process.

"She has that effect indeed." Newt stated bluntly, watching the embarrassed Auror with adoration.

"Seriously, get a room." Alex said mockingly, in a very Theseus' fashion Newt remarked, the latter was less patronising and sarcastic however. Newt missed his brother though he would never say it aloud. Alex petted the cat and gently put him back on the floor. "Talking about that, we'll have to prepare the guest room for you tonight. I suppose you're not married but you'll have to share the same. Not that it'll bother you, right Roméo ?" He glanced at Newt with a half smile, hoping it would annoy him but the latter didn't caught the innuendo contrary to Tina who averted her eyes awkwardly.

"I'm sorry but Roméo isn't my name." He told, tilting his head with lack of understanding. Alex frowned then looked Tina, silently asking her if he was actually making fun of him but she just shrugged. "Euh, drop it. Anyway, I still have some creature to take care of. You can stay here with the Matagots, just... don't touch anything."

Exasperated, Newt opened his mouth to retorted he was perfectly capable to handle most of the creatures here but Tina spoke more quickly to prevent the conflict.

"Of course not Mr Pendragon. Thank you."

The French wizard gave her a short nodded then take his leave, aiming at the restricted area with hast. Meanwhile, Newt gathered his notebook to write the data about the Matagots while Tina sat on the sandy floor and played with the youngs under their parents' attentive observation.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Hi there ! So that chapter was reaaaally hard to write because I'm not used to write Romance at all ! (Actually it's the first time). I hope you'll like it though. Good read !**

Chapter 30 - Fear the unknown.

Awkward was a rather appropriate word to describe the atmosphere in the guest room this night. Marie and Alex had prepared the bed for them and left straight away to give them some privacy, not before teasing them though.

"Good night les amoureux !" Marie winked and exited the room, Hippolyte babbling in her arms.

"If you guys are planning to do something do it fast. We have a lot on our plate tomorrow." Alex added with a smile full of double-entendre. He left before any of them could reply, closing the door behind him.

Newt and Tina nervously stood rooted to the spot, avoiding each other gaze. "That muppet." Newt tried to ease the mood, "I uh, I'll leave you some privacy to change." He abruptly opened his case and went down to settle his creatures for the night. They were on edge lastly, as if they knew others creatures were around.

Tina frowned. "It's okay I - " She suddenly stopped mid sentence then resumed it the more naturally she could manage to, "I won't be long anyway." She smiled awkwardly at him and Newt returned it, oblivious, before fully going into the case. Tina sighed with relief, she almost betrayed herself. She had actually decided this very afternoon she wouldn't take her concealing potion anymore for she believed she was fine but her biggest reason was that she felt rather powerless without magic. She couldn't even transfigured into her pajama and it got on her nerves, really. She waved her wand toward herself, changed and folded her clothes before putting them in her case. It was so good to feel the magic going through her veins again ! She had never noticed before how magic was in fact very important to her. Without it she was like incomplete, as if a very big part of herself was missing. Then she put her wand back in her suitcase at the exact same spot it used to be. Newt was a very oblivious man but he also was extremely observant so she needed to be careful to leave any clues. Once done, she climbed on the bed and slipped between the sheets, making herself comfortable. When Newt came back, she was lying down on the side, back to him so he couldn't see she was strained. It was the first time they'll be sharing a bed and that mere fact was enough to tense her. She always used to sleep alone. She might have slept with Queenie the year following her parents' death but until then she always had been alone so all of that was new to her. She was brave but still, she feared the unknown like most of people.

Newt, as for him, took longer to come back from the case for he was as nervous as his dear Auror. He had absolutely no practical experience with women and, despite Tina being very different from other, he couldn't help but feel bewildered by the situation. A lot of questions came tumbling out his mind: Should they just sleep ? If so, in what position ? Cuddling or not ? Or maybe he should try something ? Until now they always had been interrupted in their intimacy to his great regret so he thought now was a good occasion to try and go further. Still, he had finished his task and wasn't sure about what he had to do yet. He considered asking Dougal or Pickett but renounced because firstly, it would be embarrassing given the fact he saw himself as their "mum" in a way and secondly because the humans relationships couldn't be compared to the Bowtruckles or Demiguises' one for they were too much different. He felt a little relieved to notice she was already in the bed when he climbed back up, her back to him and seemingly asleep. He took his wand and waved it to change in his turn, unaware Tina had been doing the same not so long ago. he went into bed and turned the light off with his wand before putting it on the bedside table. Ill-at-ease, he stared at the sailing despite being unable to see through the darkness. Then, he closed his eyes and began mentally citing all the creature he knew. He had reached the flobberworm when he heard a low, long sigh coming from his Dulcinea and he realised she was totally awake. It surprised him, he believed she was sound asleep since they were in bed for thirty minutes already. He opened his mouth and hesitated before talking.

"Tina ?" He whispered, "You sleeping Love ?"

Some moments passed without Tina reacting. She was frozen, unable to know if she should reply or not. Newt thought she was sleeping like a log after all when she finally answered him with a slight wobble in her voice, evidently nervous.

"No." She murmured without moving an inch, "I can't get to sleep."

"Oh." He searched for something to say before replying softly, "Is something wrong ?"

She sighed again but smiled. He really was a nice man. It was late though he was still willing to listen to her repeated lamentations. "I was thinking about Queenie. I'm not used to sleep alone. I mean, obviously I am, but we always were sleeping in the same room in New York." She explained farther when she noticed Newt's quizzical sound. "I miss her a lot." She eventually said, feeling suddenly forsaken. Newt turned on the side and shyly placed himself just behind her like a spoon, embracing her with his arms, against his chest.

"I'm sure she is okay. I - I don't really know her but she's quite tough, I think." He squeezed her in a reassuring gesture, "Besides, I uh might not be your sister but I promise I'll always be at your side."

Tina made a quiet laugh before asking him why was he still awake himself. Newt swallowed hard, reflecting on what type of reply he should give her. The suitable lie or the scandalous truth ?

"See uh - I was hoping - " He stumbled nervously, looking for a way to show his hand, "Well, since we're both awake, I thought uh - Maybe we could..." His words died on his lips but his hands began to busy themselves tickling her hips. While his voice seemed hesitant, his gesture was perfectly mastered and confident. Tina caught his intention straightaway and gasped with surprise, her face turning crimson in a blink of an eye.

"Newt !" She whispered with confusion, "It's not correct ! We're not at your home !"

"Home is where the heart is." He said as he lightly kissed the back of her neck, grinning when he felt her shivering under his inquisitive lips, "Plus, like you Americans use to say, what they don't know won't hurt them anyway."

"But - " She was cut by his seductive hands on her naked belly.

"Tell me you don't want it and I'll stop at once." He waited for any reaction and smirked when he noticed she stayed resolutely quiet without rejecting his advances. He could feel a pleasant heat coming from her body, especially from her face he guessed to be red. "That's what I thought." He held back a chuckle while kissing and nibbling her neck with an amused smile. His hands, decidedly curious, wandered toward her bosom, tickling her ribs on their path. He was pleasantly surprised as he noted she wasn't wearing a brassiere, leaving her breasts naked. She sighed when he began to fondle them softly but not without vigour. His scientific side made him pinch their points, just to see her reaction. She consequently started with a gasp almost immediately before quietly whining. He found that result quite interesting, supposing she was without a doubt sensitive here and noted that kind of sound was rather stimulating for him as well. He resumed his petting, tenderly circling their tips with his thumbs, stirring the passion between them up. However, and despite being able to touch her more intimately than never, he caught himself wanting for more which was really new given the fact some time ago he was sure to be asexual. Tina, on her part, wasn't certain about what to do or not. She felt shared between her desire for this precious man and apprehension although she couldn't really explain why. She was aware he was definitely wanting it as much as her according to his loving caresses. She suddenly noticed, alarmed, that one of his hands was going lower and lower before stopping at the level of her pajama pants' waistband, as if waiting for something to happen. The Magizoologist gave her a last longing kiss before whispering in her ear.

"Tina, did you already tried to...," He mumbled red as a beet, once again struggling to find the right words, "explore your body ?"

" E- Excuse-me ?" She suddenly froze, tensed and mortified, her voice trembling with confusion and her heart beating wildly. "I - I - " She stammered and grimaced with shame. Truth was she had tried, even if it was quite recent and occasional. Actually it began at the same time as the beginning of their first sensual interaction in the case, just after that awful encounter with the Daily Prophet. It wasn't something she was proud of and she feared the man she loved might be disappointed with her, revolted even. But Newt wasn't that kind of man, he was accepting, open-minded and, above all, selfless. He immediately sensed his lover's distress and hastened to reassure her the best he could.

"Tina, Love." He said, squeezing her against him, "There is absolutely nothing wrong with pleasuring yourself, on the contrary. If - if it's okay with you, I'd like you to show me how to do it." He waited, expectant and hopeful.

"Okay..." She answered in a shaky breath eventually, her voice so low he though a moment he had imagined it. She shyly grabbed his hand but stayed still however, as if paralyzed by fear. Not discouraged, Newt just began massaging her breasts again with his other hand, telling himself it was just a matter of time, that he just had to arouse her some more. He leaned to kiss and suck her beating throat, feeling her hearth through it. It was loud and fast like his own and he wondered if it was from fear or arousal, maybe a mix of both. He was now so close behind her she could distinctly appreciate his ardent desire for her and she really liked that effect, that power even, she had on him. She found herself ready to continue and led his hand slowly on her body, under the soft garment. She firstly intimated him to stroke her thighs, muscled by years of Auror training. At last, she hesitantly guided him between them and suddenly felt him being more fervent as he started to rub her clothed crotch nearly instinctively. She knew what he was looking for and helped him finding it, moaning weakly when she felt his fingers experimentally stroking her sweet spot.

"Shh. You have to be quiet Love or someone might found out what's happening here." He whispered, a spark of amusement in his voice while he disloyally stimulated her weak point with fervour "You don't want that to happen now, do you ?"

"Then use a silencing charm..." She closed her eyes tightly in an attempt to hold back another murmur.

"I prefer not. It's much more exciting this way." She was about to tell him he was being unfair but she bit her lower lips instead as she felt her enjoyment growing inside her with his every touch. She noted the sensation was better than when she was doing it herself despite his clumsiness. The Magizoologist, as for him, had a hell of a job keeping control as he began to slightly rub himself against her, unconsciously purchasing his own release. His lover was now panting and gasping, close to the peak and desperately trying to stay silent. She was vaguely aware his kiss had became more voracious though she almost immediately lost the few consciousness left before being overwhelmed once again by a bright, powerful warm in her lower belly. She suddenly heard him gasp, his breathing twitchy.

"Newt ?" She whispered with worry, softly turning her gaze to him, "Are you - "

She didn't finish her sentence and muffled a moan instead as she suddenly reached her climax, a feeling of complete relief throwing through her body. She fisted the sheet of the bed, trembling in her sweetheart's arms with every jolt of pleasure before finally relaxing, slowly panting. It took them some minutes to calm down both mentally and physically.

"Wow," Newt sighed, a look of amazement on his freckled face, "It's been hum - "

"Yeah." Tina replied without hesitation, then she blinked all of a sudden, confused, "Do you need me to... Well, do something ?"

He stared at her quizzically then blushed again when he caught what she meant. "Oh don't worry I'm - I'm good." He hesitated some seconds then shyly smiled, holding her in his arms, "I - I can assure you I enjoyed our uh, exchange as much as you did." He gave her a father like kiss in her neck before nestling his head behind hers. "We should try to sleep. We'll have a lot to do tomorrow." He said eventually, slowly closing his sleepy green eyes. She imitated him and they both fell in the welcomed arms of Morpheus.

 _The morning after._

When the two lovebirds finally woke up, Marie was already feeding her son in the kitchen, encouraging him to swallow his stewed fruit with some funny train sounds.

"Aller Hippolyte, ouvre la station miam-miam, le train arrive !" The baby opened his mouth and appeared to eat the mixture just to spit it out some seconds later with a laugh. Marie received some on her face, looking half pissed half amused while her child agitated his arms up and down excitedly. "Tu ne fais jamais ça avec papa, pas vrai ?" Then she smiled when she spotted the couple entering the room, already dressed. "Good morning ! Did you two had a good night ?"

"Lovely, thanks." Newt replied innocently, casting a knowing look at Tina who averted her eyes with embarrassment. Fortunately for her, Marie was too busy washing her face with a tissue to notice. They sat and she gave them some coffee and bread just before the arrival of her husband.

"Ton fils a encore craché sa compote sur moi." Marie said, feigning displeasure.

"Il voulait juste partager. Si jeune et déjà altruiste." Alex replied with a shrug before giving his wife a peck. She chuckled with good humor and shook her head with a faked dismayed look. "Hope you two are ready to work, we're tracking those stupid sellers today." He addressed to Newt and Tina who stared at him and silently nodded. "Good, I won't take no for an answer anyway."


End file.
